To The Place Where I Belong
by Scarlet 'n Blossom
Summary: Medan perang merupakan tempat dimana para pendekar mengorbankan nyawa demi melindungi orang yang terkasih atau hanya kekuasaan semata. Namun bagi gadis itu, di medan perang juga pasti ada saat dimana mereka saling mengerti.
1. Wonders

Disclaimer : Dynasty Warriors milik KOEI. 'The Everlasting Guilty Crown' dan 'Last Song' milik EGOIST dan pencipta lagu. OCs milik saya dan saya hanya menyusun alur.

Warning : Penulisan abal, gak sengaja OOC dan typo. Ling Tong x OC (An Shu). **Chapter ini adalah side story dari The Blue Butterfly : Last Song.**

-xxx

To The Place Where I Belong

Chapter XX

Wonders

-xxx-

 _I can hear this song coming to me._

 _All of you who have nowhere to go,_

 _Hope is in your hearts_

 _When you overcome the night of sadness,_

 _I am sure you will come out_

 _Holding the strength to live on._

 _-The Everlasting Guilty Crown - EGOIST-_

-xxx-

Asap hitam yang berasal dari kapal yang terbakar mengotori langit malam. Tak seorang pun yang peduli dengan keindahan sinar keperakan dari bulan penuh. Kecuali, dia.

Mata emasnya meratapi lurus kearah bulan, takjub akan keindahan bulan. Ia tahu bahwa ia sedang berada di medan perang namun tetap saja ia tidak mau mengalihkan perhatiannya. Angin berhembus tenang, namun kulit putihnya bagaikan pualam itu terasa amat panas akibat puluhan kapal yang terbakar.

"Kenapa salju masih belum turun?" gumamnya.

"Shu...! Shu! Oi!"

Perempuan itu akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya, kini berpindah kearah pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut diikat ekor kuda. Ia mengenggam _sanjiegun_ dengan kedua tangan. Gadis itu yakin, dari tatapannya sudah jelas pria itu marah. Dia tersenyum paksa untuk meringankan suasana.

"Ahaha. Maaf~ Jadi, ada apa?" tanya gadis yang dipanggil Shu tadi. Ia mengusap kepalanya sambil tertawa malu.

"Bukan 'ada apa', bodoh. Kau sudah tahu bahwa kita berada di medan perang tapi kau masih sempat melamun?" Pria itu menghela napas kesal.

Gadis itu tertawa pelan. "Hm~ Gongji cemas, ya?" sahutnya sambil menghampirinya.

"Ya, aku cemas..." jawabnya. Kini nada suara pria yang dipanggil Gongji alias Ling Tong itu menurun. Mata coklatnya berpindah ke tubuh gadis itu. Terdapat luka horizontal yang cukup parah di lengan kiri dan betis akibatan sayatan pedang atau mungkin tombak.

"Kau ingin aku istirahat?" tanya gadis yang bernama lengkap An Shu. Sepasang mata pria itu langsung berpindah ke manik emas miliknya. Shu yakin jawabannya adalah 'ya' tapi... "Aku bercanda. Mana mungkin hanya karena luka kecil ini aku langsung mundur 'kan?" Shu kembali tertawa. "Nah, lebih baik kita harus keluar dari sini atau kita akan mati terbakar."

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu."

Mereka berdua pun bergegas mencari jalan keluar dari kapal. Shu mengikuti Ling Tong dari belakang, kini matanya tertuju kearah syal kuning-oranye di leher pria itu.

"Padahal sepanas ini, Gongji tidak merasakan panas sedikit pun ya? Aneh." ucap Shu.

"Tidak... Tubuhku rasanya ikut terbakar. Kalau begitu kau saja yang pakai." katanya sambil membuka syal kemudian melemparnya pada Shu.

"Eeeh. Tidak mau." keluh Shu.

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan pakailah. Lagipula itu milikmu 'kan?"

"Lho? Gongji lupa kalau dulu aku memberikan ini padamu?"

"Baiklah. Maksudku 'buatanmu.'"

"Hm hm." Shu mengangguk. "Apa boleh buat~ Aku akan memakainya." Sambil berlari, ia memasangkan syal di lehernya. Ia menghela napas, "Tidak kusangka syal yang kubuat panjang sekali..."

"Tapi kau terlihat manis kok." ucap Ling Tong sambil melirik kebelakang dan tersenyum simpul.

"Hush..." An Shu memalingkan wajah karena tak ingin rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya dilihat oleh Ling Tong, tetapi pria itu menyadarinya dan tertawa. "K-Kita harus cepat keluar, aku yakin Tuan Lu Meng dan yang lain sudah keluar."

"Yah, itu semua 'kan salahmu. Kau malah melamun di tengah kapal yang sudah terbakar. Untung saja aku sudah menemukanmu lebih cepat."

"Hush!"

-xxx-

Sudah hampir satu jam mereka kesulitan mencari jalan keluar dari puluhan kapal. Bahkan tidak ada petunjuk atau prajurit yang datang menjemput mereka. Shu tidak mau menyusahkan Ling Tong, jadi ia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluh dan terus mencari. Mereka belum mau mati, mereka masih belum senang dengan kehidupan mereka-yang selalu berperang dan perdamaian sementara. Ia menatap ke punggungnya. Ia bisa mendengar sesakan nafas dari Ling Tong sehingga membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Gongji..." Shu berhenti berlari.

"Ada apa?" Ling Tong membelalakkan matanya ketika tubuh Shu melunglai namun beruntung ia masih sadarkan diri, ia masih bisa duduk. Tetapi kedua tangannya melepaskan senjata _emeici_ miliknya.

"...maaf. Ini memang salahku..." ucapnya setelah batuk akibat menghirup asap. Ling Tong yang sudah mengenalnya sejak ia berumur 10 tahun, tahu bahwa ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, bibirnya bergemetar, dan keringat sudah membasahi wajahnya. Ia menggenggam syal di lehernya erat.

"...Jangan dipikirkan. Ayo." Ia membantunya berdiri. "Naiklah ke punggungku."

Shu menatapnya sebelum menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku masih bisa kok..."

Ling Tong tahu bagaimana cara gadis itu untuk meringankan situasi, selalu tersenyum palsu dan menganggap semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "Jangan keras kepala, cepat..."

Shu menyimpan senjatanya dan kembali berdiri. "Tidak apa... Terima kasih sudah mau memaafkanku..." Ia kemudian berjalan cepat, ia kembali mencari jalan keluar. Namun langkahnya berhenti ketika Ling Tong memengang pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat. "Gongji, sungguh. Aku tidak apa..." Shu tertawa pelan sembari dengan lembut melepaskan genggamannya dan kembali mencari. "Ayo..."

"..."

Shu memaksakan dirinya untuk terus mencari. Jika Ling Tong membawanya, ia yakin itu akan membuat dirinya semakin merasa bersalah. "Gongji... lewat sini." ucap Shu tanpa menoleh ke belakang karena tidak ingin melihat raut wajah cemas di wajahnya.

 _'I've always thought,_

 _It would be nice,_

 _if someday I could tell you that_

 _I love you'_

"Ini...suara siapa?" gumam Shu.

 _'Say, if I confessed my love to you_

 _I wonder_

 _What kind of face you'd show me?_

 _Please, tell me'_

Karena penasaran ia langsung mencari asal nyanyian tersebut. Ia memaksakan kakinya untuk berlari. "Aku tidak tahu siapa itu tapi disana mungkin ada jalan keluar." gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

Langkahnya berhenti ketika sedari tadi ia tidak mendengar suara Ling Tong. Ia membalikkan badan. "Eh? Gongji...? B-Bohong, aku terpisah darinya..."

"Kau..." Sebuah suara lembut di belakang Shu mengagetkannya. Itu suara perempuan. "..." Wanita itu memiliki rambut yang sangat panjang berwarna merah yang menyapu lantai kayu kapal, rambutnya hampir menandingi warna matahari senja. Ia memiliki iris mata merah namun kantung matanya membengkak seperti ia sudah terlalu lama menangis. Namun ia memiliki seragam perang yang berwarna biru. Wanita itu berasal dari Wei. Tetapi tidak ada tanda bahwa dia akan menyerang Shu.

"Kau sebaiknya keluar dari sini." ucapnya lembut.

"Apa yang Anda bicarakan? Anda berasal dari Wei tapi masih tetap berada disini? Sudah gila ya? Mau mati!?" bentak Shu.

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Kau mungkin benar... tapi... aku sudah tidak memiliki tujuan hidup lagi."

"..." Shu menaikkan kedua alisnya dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Syal yang kau pakai itu bagus sekali. Tapi kurasa itu terlalu besar untukmu..."

Shu terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab. "Aku memang membuatnya sendiri tapi ini bukan milikku... ini milik seseorang..."

Milik Ling Tong, walaupun api yang sudah membakar seluruh kapal dan menimbulkan bau asap. Shu masih bisa mencium baunya dari syal tersebut.

Wanita itu tertawa pelan. "Orang itu sudah menjaga hartanya yang berharga dengan baik. Sedangkan aku... aku selalu saja ceroboh. Aku hampir meninggalkan 'ini', satu-satunya harta yang berharga." Ia membuka telapak tangannya, sebuah kalung dengan kupu-kupu biru. Kini tatapan matanya kembali sedih. Shu merasa wanita itu menganggap dirinya sendiri adalah beban.

"Kau harus pergi."

"Kau juga." jawab Shu.

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Sudah kubilang bukan? Aku tidak memiliki tujuan hidup lagi-"

"Itu tidak benar! Kau tidak seharusnya membuang nyawamu! Orang yang kau sayangi sedang menunggumu diluar sana!"

"Kau juga kan? Tidak usah peduli kan diriku. Aku 'kan musuhmu."

"Walaupun kau musuhku tapi kau juga manusia biasa! Apa kau tidak peduli dengan mereka!?"

"Aku tidak pantas hidup bersama mereka. Aku sudah menjadi beban bagi mereka semua."

"Itu salah! Aku akan membawamu keluar apapun caranya!" Shu berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

Wanita itu kembali tertawa pelan. "Kau orang yang tidak mau mendengarkan orang ya. Dan juga keras kepala. Tapi itu juga ada baiknya..." Shu terdiam. "Pergi. Kumohon. Kau juga jangan membuang waktu hanya karena menasehatiku. Walaupun kau bersikeras, tubuhku sudah tidak bisa bergerak, sudah melampaui batas... Kalau kau terus disini kau tidak akan bisa keluar."

"Tidak!" Shu mengenggam tangannya. "Kau harus sayangi nyawamu! Aku benci orang yang membuang nyawanya, karena itu-"

Ucapannya terpotong, wanita itu mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga Shu terjatuh. Kayu-kayu yang terbakar berjatuhan didepan wanita itu. "Lihat? Tian tidak mengizinkanmu untuk membawaku keluar sana. Aku mengerti perkataanmu tapi ini adalah takdirku."

"Tidak!" teriak Shu.

"Aku akan mendoakanmu agar kau dan dia selamat. Semoga perjalanan hidupmu lebih baik daripada diriku. Kau sangat baik, bahkan aku ini musuhmu masih saja bersikeras ingin membawaku pergi. Dan kau bahkan menangis untukku. Terima kasih. Andai aku terlahir kembali, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Nah... sampai jumpa."

Kayu yang terbakar semakin banyak yang berjatuhan, kini Shu tidak dapat melihat wanita itu. Shu menangis terisak dan menutup wajahnya. "Bodoh. Wanita bodoh!" Shu menyeka air mata dengan punggung tangannya. "Bodoh, mana mungkin aku bisa selamat. Gongji pasti sudah selamat. Apa aku juga mati disini...?" Shu memegang syal miliknya dengan kukuh dan menutup mata.

"Shu! Shu! Dimana kau!?"

"...Gongji. Dia masih disini?" Kayu-kayu kembali berjatuhan, kapalnya akan runtuh. "...tidak. Aku belum mau mati... Gongji..." Shu mencoba untuk berdiri namun luka pada betisnya yang masih belum diobati membuatnya kesulitan berdiri. "S-sakit..." Tubuhnya melunglai, kesadarannya semakin menipis. "Maaf..."

"Shu... jangan tidur! Kau bisa tidur sepuasmu setelah kita selamat!"

An Shu membuka mata dengan perlahan, kulitnya masih terasa sangat panas. Ling Tong dan dia masih berada di kapal. Tubuhnya masih terlalu lelah untuk digerakkan.

"Gongji? Kukira kau sudah selamat..." ucap Shu pelan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang dengan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Bangun dan naiklah ke punggungku."

An Shu tersenyum kecil dan mencoba untuk menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya untuk berdiri. Kedua tangannya lalu menyentuh kedua bahu Ling Tong lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya dipunggungnya. Kemudian pria yang rambutnya diikat ekor kuda itu mengangkat kedua kakinya dan berdiri lalu langsung berlari.

Kedua kelopak mata An Shu setengah tertutup, ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Ling Tong lalu mengeratkan pegangannya.

"...Hei. Kau masih bangun 'kan?"

Ling Tong mengira jawaban darinya 'Kau pikir aku sudah mati apa?', namun jawaban darinya hanyalah. "...um." Mereka kembali terdiam, kemudian Shu mulai bicara. "Maaf... aku sangat bodoh-"

"Kau sebaiknya berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku sudah lelah mendengar kata 'Maaf' darimu."

"Tapi aku sudah melakukan hal yang salah..."

"Jadi? Kalau aku menyelamatkanmu apa itu juga salah?"

Shu tertegun. "...Tidak. Tidak salah."

Ling Tong tertawa pelan. "Nah, tidak masalah 'kan? Kau juga orang yang sangat berharga bagiku termasuk mendiang ayah. Mana mungkin aku bisa diam dan menunggu kedatanganmu."

Shu tersenyum. "Sungguh? Aku senang. Terima kasih..." Ia menutup matanya dengan perlahan. Walaupun suara berisik api yang membara dan kayu yang berjatuhan namun ia bisa kembali tidur dengan nyaman di punggungnya.

-xxx-

"Kau terlambat, Ling Tong." seru Gan Ning dari kejauhan. Ling Tong hanya menghela napas kesal mendengar ocehan pria mantan bajak laut tersebut.

"Kau pikir mudah untuk mencarinya?" gerutu Ling Tong.

"Tapi syukurlah kalian berdua baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan keadaan An Shu?" tanya Lu Meng menghampiri mereka.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Untung saja tidak ada luka bakar di tubuhnya." jawab Ling Tong sambil melirik ke belakang untuk meyakinkan kondisi Shu. Dia masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. "Dasar, putri tidur. Bahkan punggungku dianggap tempat paling nyaman untuk istirahat." Ling Tong tersenyum kecil. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong. Apa perangnya sudah selesai? Mereka melarikan diri?"

"Ya. Walaupun begitu, kita sudah memenangkan perang ini! Wei sudah banyak kehilangan prajurit." jawab Gan Ning bangga.

"He..." Ling Tong manggut-manggut. Lalu ia memerhatikan keadaan teman sekaligus rivalnya, terdapat bekas darah di kepala dan di tepi bibirnya. Ling Tong mendengus. Gan Ning menyadarinya dan menatap lurus pada Ling Tong.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Gan Ning.

"Hmph, yaa kita menang. Tapi lihatlah dirimu, sepertinya kau terluka lebih parah dari yang kubayangkan."

"Tch. Musuh yang kulawan tadi sangat tangguh, bahkan wanita. Dia meremehkanku..."

"Ha, bahkan kalah dengan wanita. Memalukan..."

"Berisik!" bentak Gan Ning.

"Sudah cukup kalian berdua! An Shu akan bangun jika kalian terus bertengkar!" bentak Lu Meng sambil memukul kepala Gan Ning.

"Ugh! Kenapa hanya aku yang dipukuli, pak tua, padahal dia yang mulai-"

"Siapa yang 'pak tua', bodoh!?" jawab Lu Meng.

"Tuan Lu Meng, kecilkan suaramu..." ucap Ling Tong. Lu Meng lalu mengurut pelipisnya dan menghela napas untuk menenangkan diri.

"Ah! Itu dia An Shu!" seru seorang gadis berambut coklat terang yang diikat side-tail bersama kakaknya. "Dia tidak apa 'kan, Ling Tong?" tanya Xiao Qiao.

"Ya. Tidak apa."

Lalu setitik salju turun diatas kepala Ling Tong. Satu persatu salju tersebut berjatuhan dari langit. Ling Tong baru sadar syalnya dipakai oleh An Shu. Kini udaranya terasa dingin.

"Ngh..." An Shu menyondolkan kepalanya di leher Ling Tong sehingga terasa menggelitik.

"Oh. Sudah bangun?"

"...um. Soalnya aku mendengar suara Xiao Qiao..."

"Eh!? Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Xiao Qiao cemas.

"Aku hanya bercanda kok." sahut An Shu diiringi tawa pelan. Xiao Qiao menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Tapi syukurlah, kalian berdua selamat." Da Qiao menghela napas lega.

"Hehe. Aku ceroboh, maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir. Gongji. Turunkan aku."

"Ng? Kenapa?"

"Kok malah bertanya. Aku INGIN turun."

"Tidak. Kakimu masih belum diobati jadi tidak." jawab Ling Tong.

"Ehh, tapi sudah tidak sakit lagi kok!"

"Sungguh?" tanya Xiao Qiao sambil menyentuh betisnya dengan telunjuk.

"S-SAKIT! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" bentak Shu.

"Oh. Ternyata masih sakit. Shu masih saja tidak mau jujur." ucap Xiao Qiao tertawa.

"...ukh." Shu terdiam.

"Nah. Kalau begitu, aku akan mengobati kakimu dan pulang. Permisi." ucap Ling Tong mengundurkan diri.

"T-Tunggu dulu! Aku bilang turunkan aku! Hei, Gongji!" bentak Shu sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Berisik."

"...uh." Shu terdiam. Lalu matanya tertuju kearah langit. "Akhirnya saljunya turun!"

"Yang benar saja. Jadi kau melamun di kapal hanya untuk menunggu salju turun?"

"T-Tepat sasaran..."

"Ya ampun..."

Shu memandang pria itu dengan wajah rona merah. Bibirnya tertutup rapat. Kedua tangan berpindah ke syal dilehernya. Ia membuka syal tersebut agar bisa berbagi.

"Hangat?" tanya Shu.

"Oh ya. Sangat... Bahkan tubuhmu juga terasa hangat. Rasanya jadi-"

"T-Tubuhku!?" Shu mendorongnya agar dadanya tidak bersandar di punggungnya.

"A-Apa? Aku tidak bermaksud aneh! Kenapa kau malah menganggapku seperti orang mesum!?" bentak Ling Tong.

"T-Turunkan aku! Jangan sentuh aku! Uwaaa! Siapa saja tolong aku!" pekik Shu sambil menggerakkan kakinya.

"Oi oi! Jangan bergerak! Leherku...sesak!" bentaknya lagi. Lehernya tercekik akibat Shu yang mengikat syal dilehernya terlalu erat. Salju yang tak terhitung jumlahnya turun mengalihkan pandangan mereka berdua. Kedua mata mereka meratapi langit malam dengan hujan salju. Mereka tidak merasa dingin sama sekali berkat kehangatan yang mereka bagikan bersama. Shu memeluk leher Ling Tong erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Indah ya?" tanya An Shu.

"Ya..."

"Gongji..."

"Ng?"

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku. Kalau Gongji tidak datang aku pasti tidak bisa menemuimu lagi..."

"...ya."

"...Gongji, kalau misalnya aku tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Ling Tong menoleh. "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Andai kata. Aku hanya penasaran..."

Ling Tong kembali mengarahkan penglihatannya ke bulan. "Sudah jelas bukan?"

"Eh? Apanya? Tidak jelas sama sekali..." ucap An Shu kebingungan.

Ling Tong menghela napas panjang. "Aku akan terus mencoba cara apapun. Walaupun nyawamu sudah direnggut, rohmu akan dikirim ke surga atau bahkan neraka... tapi aku akan menarikmu lagi. Apapun caranya, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Masih ada banyak lagi yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu. Kita bahkan belum sampai ke dunia yang damai..." An Shu dapat melihat kulit pipi teman semasa kecilnya itu memerah. Namun, dari nada suaranya terdengar serius, dia tidak sedang bercanda seperti biasa. Detak jantung gadis itu entah kenapa terasa sangat kencang dan keras, tapi ia menyukai perasaan aneh itu.

"..." An Shu tertawa kecil sembari mengeratkan pegangan pada leher Ling Tong. Rona merahnya sudah seperti tomat, matanya berkaca-kaca. Bibir An Shu yang sangat dekat dengan telinga Ling Tong, menangkap suara isakan tangis yang begitu kecil tapi hanya mereka berdua yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Oi. Kau itu tertawa atau menangis sih?" tanya Ling Tong.

"Dua duanya." jawab An Shu sambil tertawa.

"Dasar..." Mereka berdua saling tertawa. Walaupun keadaan dunia saat ini terus mengakibatkan penderitaan, tapi pasti ada saat dimana mereka bisa saling mengerti dan berbagi kehangatan. Walaupun hanya sebentar, itu sudah cukup bagi mereka.

"Gongji. Apa aku boleh tidur sebentar?" tanya An Shu pelan.

"Tentu."

Ling Tong kembali berjalan menuju perkemahan. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan Shu yang selalu ingin tidur, dia masih belajar tentang ilmu perang setiap hari. Karena itu dia mudah lelah. Tubuhnya yang kecil seperti Qiao bersaudara terasa amat ringan. Ia teringat kenangan mereka saat mereka masih anak-anak.

 _"Ling Tong, pakailah syal ini. Tapi sebagai gantinya jangan lupakan aku, ya!" An Shu yang berumur 9 tahun memberikan syal pada Ling Tong. Ia mengalungkan sehelai kain panjang yang berwarna kuning-oranye pada lehernya. Setelah memasangkannya, gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar._

 _"Ya... Pasti."_

"Rasanya nostalgia sekali ya..." gumam Ling Tong.

\- xxx -

 **A/N : (Last edited on February 21)** Lama tak berjumpa! Scarlet 'n Blossom hidup lagi! /plak

Seperti yang telah readers baca. An Shu itu teman Ling Tong semasa kecil dulu, osananajimi(?).

Oke, ciri-cirinya :

\- Bermata kuning keemasan (amber)

\- Rambut pendek sebahu agak bergelombang berwarna biru gelap.

\- Tingginya 160 cm sama dengan Qiao bersaudara.

\- Three sizes : B81/W57/H80

\- Sifatnya ceria, kadang cara bicaranya berubah-ubah, dan kadang usil.

Untuk lebih jelas silakan cek di fb saya. Dan saya akan usahakan tamatin The Blue Butterfly : The Warmth of Life! Tinggal beberapa chapter lagi kok!

Baiklah, sekian dan jangan lupa review! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	2. When Our Present Crossed Again

**A/N:** Yeah, aku menulis ulang chapter pertama karena ada yang tidak pas. Maaf ya, oke saya kasih tau lagi bahwa chapter ini saya tulis ulang.

Dan chapter sebelumnya bisa dikatakan prolog tapi saya kasih aja Chapter XX.

Dan saya melupakan balas review. Oke ini dia!

 **-Gianti Faith**

Scarlet : Kami memang pengen sih, tapi belum tahu kapan mereka bakalan jadi suami-istri. Sabar ya~ Oke, terima kasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca & mereview!

 **-Vryzas**

Blossom : Terima kasih! Yah, kami usahakan sesuai dengan sejarah dan game-nya. Tapi mungkin ada yang ditambah. Hehe, oke terima kasih lagi sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca & mereview!

 **Disclaimer :** Dynasty Warriors milik KOEI. OC milik saya dan saya hanya menyusun alur.

 **Warning :** Ling Tong x An Shu (OC). OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, typo, penulisan gaya bahasa yang suram dan abal. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XXX-**

 **To The Place Where I Belong**

 **Chapter 1**

 **When Our Present Crossed Again**

 **-XXX-**

 _Open the door and show me_

 _That one of your wishes could become true_

 _Grasp with those hands_

 _The future, together with me_

 _Promise me,_

 _to keep on living_

 _move on, without looking back_

 _-Door, EGOIST_

 **-XXX-**

 _Ia berlari dengan cepat, gadis kecil itu mengabaikan nafasnya yang sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Lalu ia langsung membuka pintu kamar. "Mei... kenapa kau lakukan ini!?" tanya gadis yang berumur 12 tahun pada adik kembarnya yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang. Kulitnya sudah sangat pucat, begitu pula bibirnya._

 _"Kakak... lihatlah ayah. Bukankah ini pertama kalinya kita melihat ayah menangis? Aku yakin... kali ini ayah pasti akan menyayangimu. Dan kita akan menjadi keluarga yang sesungguhnya."_

 _"Tapi kau tidak sepatutnya melakukan ini...! Mei, jangan tinggalkan aku." Sang kakak memeluk adiknya erat, ia menangis diatas perutnya._

 _"Kakak, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"_

 _"...?" Sang adik mengangkat kepala kakaknya dan tersenyum._

 _"Tetaplah hidup. Dengan begitu aku pun hidup di dalam benakmu...dan juga ibu. Jangan menyesali apa yang telah terjadi... Ya? Kumohon..."_

203 AD, Winter

Yuhang County

Langit tertutup awan dan menitikkan butiran salju yang tak terkira jumlahnya. Angin berhembus pelan namun terasa sangat dingin bagi gadis yang berumur 14 tahun itu. Ia memasangkan mantel dan syal di lehernya lalu berjalan keluar rumah.

"Sebentar lagi musim semi ya. Uuh... D-Dingin sekali!" keluh gadis itu sembari mengeratkan mantelnya. Ketika ia mendengar pijakan kaki dari belakang, ia membalikkan badan.

"Apakah dia akan senang tidak, ya?" tanya gadis bersurai biru gelap itu pada ayahnya.

"Tentu saja." jawab pria paruh baya tersebut.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan langsung memeluk ayahnya. "Ayah... kalau begitu aku pergi ya."

"Ya."

"Kalau aku memiliki waktu senggang, aku akan menemui ayah." Lalu ia menggenggam kedua tangan ayahnya. "Ayah?" Gadis itu sedikit terkejut melihat raut wajah ayahnya, kedua matanya berair.

"Shu, maafkan ayah. Ayah sangat menyesal, andai saja ayah menyadari perbuatanku lebih cepat-bukan, seandainya aku menyayangi kalian dari awal. Adikmu pasti masih bersamamu, begitu juga ibumu. Karena itu, ayah perlu waktu sendirian untuk menenangkan diri. Karena ayah takut, ayah akan mengulanginya...dan membuatmu terluka lagi." Sang ayah lalu melepas genggaman putrinya, kedua tangannya berpindah menuju kedua pipi anak semata wayangnya. "Jadi, sebaiknya kau pergi menemui mereka untuk menetap disana. Ayah sudah mengirim surat padanya."

"...ayah, jangan katakan itu. Aku yakin Mei dan ibu juga tidak menyalahkanmu. Kami menyayangimu ayah... sangat." Putrinya yang dipanggil Shu itu tersenyum, jemari rampingnya menyeka bulir air mata pada mata ayahnya. "...aku akan merindukanmu, ayah."

"Ayah juga, nak." Ayahnya kini tersenyum, kemudian ia melepas tangan sang anak dengan pelan. "Pergilah. Jaga dirimu, Shu."

"Ayah juga ya..." Shu mundur dua langkah kemudian membalikkan badannya. "Sampai jumpa lagi..."

 **-Flashback-**

 _"Tong! Ling Tong!" Gadis kecil yang berumur 9 tahun mengejar anak laki-laki yang setahun lebih tua darinya. Ia memanggil namanya dengan suara keras sehingga anak laki-laki itu berhenti dan menoleh kearah sumber suara._

 _"Shu?" Ia menghela napas dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Hei hei, kami akan pergi jadi sebaiknya kau selesaikan dengan cepat."_

 _"S-sebentar... dadaku sesak...sekali...!" Shu berhenti di depannya lalu menarik nafas sedalam-dalam mungkin lalu menghembuskannya sebelum mulai bicara. "Tong... kapan kau akan kembali?" tanya gadis kecil itu dengan suara pelan dan wajah memelas._

 _Anak laki-laki itu menaikkan alisnya, lalu pandangannya berpindah kearah sang ayah yang menunggunya. "...entahlah. Tapi rasanya akan lama sekali..."_

 _Shu menundukkan kepala. Kemudian telinganya menangkap suara isakan dari Shu. "H-hei! Jangan menangis! Kalau ada kesempatan aku akan menemuimu lagi!" hibur Ling Tong._

 _"Bohong..."_

 _Ling Tong langsung terbungkam, kini ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk menghiburnya._

 _"Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya katakan saja tidak. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kebohongan." ucap An Shu sembari menghapus air matanya._

 _"...Maaf. Tapi aku akan mengusahakannya-"_

 _"Aku tidak ingin memaksamu."_

 _Ling Tong kini semakin bingung sehingga emosinya meluap. "Lalu kau itu maunya apa sih? Ah ya! Aku memang tidak akan bisa menemuimu lagi! Sampai kapanpun! Aku tidak akan bisa!" gerutunya._

 _Kedua mata An Shu melebar, namun anehnya lagi. Gadis itu tersenyum. "Begitu."_

 _'Dia benar-benar aneh, aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya', pikir Ling Tong. Ia semakin bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan dan katakan. Ia menghela napas panjang dan tidak menatap gadis kecil itu._

 _"Ling Tong." ucap An Shu lembut._

 _"...apa?" tanya Ling Tong masih tidak menatapnya, dari cara bicaranya ia masih kesal._

 _Pandangan Ling Tong mengarah ke An Shu, gadis itu melepas syal berwarna kuning oranye dilehernya. "Kau masih saja seperti itu, Tong. Mudah sekali marah." ucapnya sebelum tertawa kecil. "Aku ada permintaan untukmu." Lalu gadis itu mendekatinya. Kedua mata Ling Tong masih belum berpindah dari senyum yang menghiasi wajah manisnya. Ia memasangkan syal tersebut di leher laki-laki itu._

 _"Ling Tong, jagalah syal ini baik-baik. Dan juga..." Gadis kecil itu selesai memasangkan sehelai kain panjang tersebut dileher Ling Tong. Shu menatap wajah temannya itu, kini senyumnya melebar. "Jangan lupakan aku ya."_

 _Lehernya kini terasa begitu hangat namun tidak kalah hangatnya daripada hatinya saat ini. Sikap dan ucapannya sedari tadi begitu sulit ia baca, dari saat ia tersenyum sampai tindakannya. Sekarang dia mulai memahami gadis itu sedikit demi sedikit. "Ya. Pasti..." Ling Tong tersenyum._

 _An Shu mengancungkan jari kelingking . "Janji?" Ling Tong menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu ia ikut mengancungkan jari kelingkingnya._

 _"Ya. Janji." Jari kelingking Shu langsung menahan kelingking Ling Tong._

 _"Kalau Ling Tong mengingkarinya, Ling Tong harus menelan seribu jarum!" ucap An Shu diiringi dengan tawa._

 _"Haaa!?"_

 _Kini tawa gadis itu sulit berhenti. "Ling Tong lucu sekali!" Lalu ia berhenti tertawa, senyuman manisnya kembali menghiasi bibirnya. Tangannya yang rapuh dan kecil itu menyentuh kedua tangan Ling Tong. Kulit wajah anak laki-laki memerah. "Walaupun kita terpisah, sejauh apapun... kita masih terhubung dan bisa mengingat satu sama lain. Ya kan?"_

 **-Flashback End-**

Eastern Wu, Jianye

Laki-laki itu membuka kedua matanya, terbangun dari mimpi sekaligus ingatan masa lampau. Tangannya memegang erat syal panjang yang menghangatkan lehernya. "...kenapa aku baru mengingatnya sekarang?" ucapnya sebelum menghela napas panjang. Ia membuka telapak tangan kanannya, butiran salju yang putih murni jatuh diatas tangannya dan mencair. "Dunia ini masih jauh dari kata damai. Jika sudah tiba saat itu, aku akan menemukanmu. Tapi, kapan damai itu akan datang?" gumamnya.

"Ling Tong." Seorang pria paruh baya memanggilnya. Laki-laki yang dipanggil Ling Tong itu beranjak dan menghampiri pria yang merupakan ayahnya.

"Ya, ayah?" Pandangan laki-laki yang berumur 15 tahun itu berpindah kearah tangan ayahnya yang berada di balik hanfu. "Ayah, itu surat dari siapa?"

Ling Cao langsung menyimpan surat tersebut. "Bukan apa-apa." Sang ayah langsung menukar topik pembicaraan. "Ling Tong, ayo ikut ayah ke aula. Sebentar lagi perang akan dimulai."

"Hari ini ayah terlihat aneh. Kenapa aku harus ikut? Biasanya ayah tidak mengajakku."

"Sudahlah. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kau sangat bosan menetap di rumah. Jangan banyak tanya. Yang penting kau harus siap-siap."

"Ya ya..."

 **-XXX-**

Rapat akan dimulai. Para jendral dan letnan perang memasuki aula dan berbaris dengan rapi. Ling Tong serta ayahnya mengambil tempat berdiri disudut belakang kanan. Setelah semua jendral dan prajurit hadir, sang pemimpin Wu, Sun Quan berdiri di singgasana. Bersama marsekal dan strategis berdiri di sampingnya.

Ling Tong yang ingin mendengar rapat dengan serius, namun ia masih memikirkan gadis yang merupakan teman semasa kecilnya. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak bisa menfokuskan pikirannya pada rapat hari ini.

 _"Jangan lupakan aku, ya?"_ Kalimat yang diucapkan oleh gadis itu terus bergema di dalam kepalanya.

 **-XXX-**

 _Flashback, a few years ago. Yuhang County_

 _Dia masih ingat saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, seolah-olah peristiwa itu terjadi kemarin. Saat itu ia masih berumur 10 tahun, salju turun dengan lebatnya. Namun terlihat indah._

 _"Kukira danaunya membeku." dengus Ling Tong. Ia mengambil pancingan kemudian memasangkan umpan. "Aku harap ikannya tidak membeku..." Guraunya pada diri sendiri._

 _Ia duduk di tepi danau dan menunggu sampai ikan memakan umpannya. Sebetulnya ia sangat benci menunggu disaat ia bosan, namun ia tidak ada ide lain untuk menghabiskan waktu sendirian. Ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai prajurit dibawah pimpinan Sun Jian tidak bisa meluangkan waktu demi putranya. Sedangkan ibunya sibuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Ia ingin membantu tapi Ling Tong tidak sengaja membuat kesalahan sehingga ia dimarahi dan terpaksa pergi karena tidak ingin mendengar omelan ibunya._

 _Ling Tong mengistirahatkan dagunya dengan tangannya. Perlahan kelopak matanya menurun, ia merasa sangat mengantuk. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa masih belum ada ikan yang memakan ikannya._

 _Namun tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara percikan air, kedua matanya langsung terbuka lebar dan segera menarik pancingannya. "A-Apa? Sudah dapat!?" Namun sayang sekali, ternyata umpannya sudah dimakan tanpa sepengetahuan anak itu. Ia menghela napas kesal dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Aagh, sial." Kemudian pandangannya berpindah ke arah danau._

 _Seorang gadis kecil berjalan dengan pelan menuju ke tengah danau. Ia memiliki rambut sebahu dengan warna biru langit malam yang bergelombang. Ling Tong menatap gadis kecil itu kebingungan, sebelumnya ia pernah bertemu dengannya tapi belum pernah sekalipun menyapanya. Ling Tong biasanya bertemu dengan gadis itu di pasar. Ia selalu membawa tas punggung yang Ling Tong tidak tahu apa isinya._

 _Tidak. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk mengingat hal itu. Gadis kecil itu terus berjalan sehingga tubuhnya akan tenggelam. Ling Tong spontan berdiri lalu mengejarnya. "H-Hei! Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"_

 _Gadis kecil itu nampak terkejut, ia terlihat bingung dan cemas. Ling Tong memegang pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan menariknya. "Ayo! Kau mau apa ke tengah danau seperti itu!? Kau mau mati tenggelam!?" Sebetulnya ia tidak sengaja mengatakan itu, dia berharap gadis itu menghiraukan pertanyaannya barusan._

 _"Benar." jawabnya dengan nada rendah._

 _Ling Tong terpaku seketika. Ia tidak menyangka apa yang baru saja gadis itu ucapkan. Ketika ia menatap raut wajahnya, kedua mata gadis itu menurun, ia menggigit bawah bibirnya. Ling Tong bisa mendengar suara isakan tangisnya, gadis itu mencoba untuk tidak menitikkan air mata namun ia tidak mampu._

 _"Kau tidak sepatutnya melakukan ini. Ayo." ucap Ling Tong dengan nada rendah, agar bisa membujuk gadis itu. Setelah ia membawa gadis kecil itu keluar dari danau. Ling Tong masih belum berniat umtuk melepaskannya. "Biar kutebak. Kau tidak ingin pulang ke rumah kan? Kalau begitu, ayo ke rumahku sebentar. Kau harus ganti pakaianmu yang sudah basah."_

 _Gadis itu tidak menjawab, ia juga masih belum mau menatapnya. Meskipun begitu, Ling Tong tetap akan membawanya ke rumah._

 _ **-xxx-**_

 _"Aku pulang!" Seru Ling Tong membuka pintu depan._

 _"Tong! Kau darimana sa-" Belum sempat menasehati putranya, sang ibu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada gadis kecil yang dibelakang Ling Tong. "Astaga! Kamu kan An Shu! Kenapa kamu basah kuyup seperti ini?"_

 _Gadis kecil yang bernama An Shu itu masih diam. Tubuhnya bergemetar dan lagi-lagi dia menangis. "Ayo, bibi akan pinjamkan pakaian. Tong, panaskan air untuk An Shu mandi ya."_

 _'Yah, setidaknya ada hal yang bisa kulakukan.' batin Ling Tong._

 _Setelah An Shu mandi dan mengganti pakaian, Ibu Ling Tong kini langsung bertanya pada gadis kecil itu. "An Shu, Tong bilang kamu ingin mengakhiri hidupmu dengan menenggelamkan diri. Apa itu benar?"_

 _An Shu masih belum mau berbicara. Ia terus mencoba untuk tidak menangis, ia kembali menggigit bawah bibirnya._

 _"Begitu. Jadi semua itu benar ya. Ayahmu... masih saja."_

 _"Apa maksud ibu?"_

 _"Ibu mendengar rumor bahwa ayahnya sering menyiksa Shu. Dia menyuruh Shu untuk bekerja agar uang penghasilannya dipakai untuk membeli arak. Tetangga Shu sudah sering kali menasehatinya tapi ia masih belum juga berubah." Jelas ibunya._

 _"Ayahku hanya..." gumam Shu. Ia berhenti sejenak karena isakan tangisnya belum berhenti. "...Itu semua salahku... Kalau saja ibuku masih hidup dan aku tiada... ayah pasti akan lebih bahagia."_

 _"Tidak, kau salah! Apa yang kau bicarakan!?" Bentak Ling Tong._

 _An Shu menggeleng kencang. "Tidak! Kalau saja aku tidak dilahirkan. Dan ibuku selamat, ayah pasti lebih bahagia!" Ulangnya lagi._

 _"An Shu... jangan bilang begitu." Ibu Ling Tong menghapus air mata dipelupuk mata gadis kecil itu. "Kamu dilahirkan pasti ada alasannya. Jangan khawatir. Bibi akan membantumu."_

 _"Alasan...aku dilahirkan?" gumam An Shu. Kini gadis itu kembali terdiam. Pikirannya berkelana untuk mencari tahu apa alasannya dilahirkan namun ia tidak tahu apa. "...Bibi?"_

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Apa bibi tahu apa alasanku untuk hidup?"_

 _Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum dan menjawab "Nanti kamu sendiri akan tahu." Mendengar jawaban tersebut, Ling Tong bisa tahu bahwa An Shu kecewa, terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya._

 _"Terima kasih, Bibi. Dan...um..." Pandangan gadis itu beralih ke Ling Tong. Manik matanya begitu indah berwarna kuning keemasan, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat iris mata yang sangat indah._

 _"Aku Ling Tong. Salam kenal."_

 _Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, seketika melihatnya dada anak laki-laki itu terasa hangat dan ringan. "Namaku An Shu. Terima kasih sudah mau membantuku, aku akan membalas kebaikan kalian suatu hari nanti." Senyuman yang menyinggung di bibir merah jambunya itu melebar._

 _ **-XXX-**_

Rapat berakhir, kedua kaki Ling Tong terasa sakit karena berdiri terlalu lama. Ia tidak begitu fokus tapi ia ingat bahwa ayahnya ditunjuk untuk berpatisipasi perang pada musim semi yang akan datang. Ayahnya pernah mengatakan bahwa ia sering berada di garis depan, Ling Tong merasa bangga dicampur cemas padanya. Ia selalu berpikir apakah ia bisa mengalahkan musuh seperti ayahnya. Musuh yang juga manusia dengan secercah harapan demi mencapai kedamaian. Ia masih tidak tahu apakah cara mereka untuk menemukan kedamaian itu benar atau salah, ia tidak tahu. Ia ingin mengerti kenapa dunia dimana ia hidup selalu diisi dengan kesedihan, kebencian, penderitaan, keputusasaan, dan perpisahan yang selalu ingin ia hindari namun gagal. Siapa yang harus disalahkan?

Karena itu, ia ingin mengikuti jejak ayahnya yang juga ingin menemukan perdamaian. Ia ingin menjadi lebih kuat dan berani, tidak ingin menjadi pengecut. Dia hanya ingin hidup tenang kendati mengorbankan nyawa dan waktu.

Dan meninggalkan gadis itu disaat ia masih membutuhkannya. Ia menyesali itu, sangat.

"Jarang sekali aku melihatmu berpikir sangat serius, putraku." Tangan sang ayah yang terlihat keriput namun masih kuat mendarat di atas bahu Ling Tong.

"...Yah, sebenarnya..." Ia mengusap tengkuk lehernya, mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk diucapkan. "...aku mau latihan dulu." Ia masih belum bisa menemukan waktu yang tepat, jadi ia belum mau mengatakannya.

Sang ayah menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Oh. Baiklah. Ayah juga ada yang harus dikerjakan. Jangan sampai pulang telat ya."

"Ya, ayah."

 _ **-XXX-**_

 _Gadis bernama An Shu itu bersembunyi dibalik dinding, ia tengah memerhatikan anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut coklat yang diikat tinggi yang sedang berlatih sendirian dengan sebuah sanjiegun. Ling Tong yang tidak merasa nyaman diamati terus menerus, menghela napas panjang. "Oi. Kau tidak harus mengamatiku diam-diam."_

 _Gadis itu dengan perlahan keluar dari tempat persembunyian. "Apa aku mengganggumu?"_

 _"Ya. Kalau kau mau memerhatikanku dari jarak dekat saja. Duduk disana." Ling Tong menunjuk kearah kursi yang terletak di halaman. An Shu mengangguk. Setelah ia duduk dan kembali memerhatikan Ling Tong. Wajahnya terlihat penasaran namun datar. Ling Tong menaikkan alisnya, kenapa ia begitu penasaran? Ling Tong membuang pertanyaan itu dan melanjutkan latihan. Kini atmosfernya kembali tenang, dengan suara hentakan senjata dan kaki. An Shu terlihat kagum melihatnya._

 _"Anu..." Gadis itu memulai pembicaraan._

 _"Ng? Ada apa?" Tanya Ling Tong, ia berhenti melakukan latihannya._

 _"Selama ini aku terus memerhatikanmu..."_

 _"Ekh..." Belum selesai ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ling Tong langsung merasa ucapannya terdengar sedikit...tidak, bukan menganggu. Ia merasa apa sejak ia hidup, gadis itu terus memerhatikannya? Atau-_

 _"...ketika kamu sedang berlatih."_

 _Ling Tong ingin melempar sesuatu ke langit, sesuatu yang besar lalu berteriak. 'ITU RUPANYA!?'. Namun ia harus menahannya untuk sementara, karena ia tidak tahu apakah dia akan takut atau melarikan diri jika ia melakukan itu. Ling Tong menunggu kalimatnya selanjutnya, sepertinya ia kesulitan memulai pembicaraan dengan seseorang._

 _"...kenapa...kau berlatih begitu keras?"_

 _Ling Tong melipat kembali sanjiegun ke bentuk semula. Lalu ia duduk disampingnya, ia menjaga jarak agar tidak membuat suasana yang mengganggu._

 _"Kau sudah tahu ayahku bekerja dibawah pimpinan Sun Jian kan?" An Shu mengangguk. "Aku ingin seperti ayahku. Aku bosan hidup biasa seperti ini."_

 _"Artinya, kau ingin ke medan perang?" Tanya gadis itu lagi._

 _"Sudah pasti kan?"_

 _"...artinya kau harus membunuh orang yang juga manusia?" Kali ini pertanyaan gadis itu terdengar menjengkelkan, ia ingin membentaknya namun ia langsung mengurung niatnya."Apa aku salah?" Lantunan nada suaranya begitu polos namun penuh dengan pertanyaan._

 _"Itu benar..." Ling Tong memalingkan wajah. Dari ujung tepi matanya, gadis itu tersenyum. Laki-laki itu membelalakkan matanya. Kenapa ia tersenyum?_

 _"Artinya... Ling Tong ingin melindungi semuanya, ya kan?"_

 _Itu pertama kalinya perempuan itu memanggil namanya. Kedua bola mata emasnya bercahaya. Seulas senyumam menghiasi wajah manisnya, bibir merah jambunya yang gemerlap. Dia sangat-. Ling Tong langsung membuang pikiran itu, entah kenapa wajahnya terasa sangat panas. Apa karena ia berlatih terlalu keras? Atau cuaca hari ini panas? Tidak, sekarang pertengahan musim dingin. Cuacanya sangat dingin._

 _"Ling Tong hebat. Kau sangat rajin berlatih agar bisa lebih kuat... Sedangkan aku..." An Shu menggeleng kepalanya. " Lho? Kau tidak apa? Wajahmu merah sekali. Pakailah ini..." katanya sambil membuka syal panjang berwarna kuning-oranye dilehernya._

 _"T-Tidak usah! Aku selesai latihan. Ayo masuk, aku akan membuatkanmu teh."_

 _"Terima kasih." Jawabnya. Entah kenapa kata 'terima kasih' darinya memiliki dua arti. Apakah ia berterima kasih menawarinya teh? Atau karena- "Ugh." Ling Tong mengurut dahinya. Ia harus berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak._

 _ **-XXX-**_

Ling Tong beristirahat diatas tanah yang tertimbun salju. Ia memandang langit, setitik salju jatuh di wajahnya satu persatu. Senjata s _anjiegun_ miliknya sudah dilipat kembali. "Membosankan..." Ia memasangkan syal berwarna kuning-oranye di lehernya lebih erat. Lalu ia menyimpan senjatanya kemudian memutuskan untuk pulang.

Ketika perjalanan menuju rumah, ia melihat seseorang di tepi sungai. Orang itu...perempuan? Ia sedikit bingung melihat rambut pendek yang menutup tengkuk leher rampingnya. Rambut biru gelap yang bergelombang bagaikan langit malam. Kulitnya terlihat pucat, entah kenapa tubuhnya terhuyung-huyung.

Ia hendak terjatuh.

"O-Oi!" Ling Tong langsung berlari kearahnya, jika ia tidak dapat menangkapnya orang itu akan jatuh ke sungai. Semakin dekat, Ling Tong mulai yakin bahwa dia adalah perempuan. Namun ia masih ragu bahwa ia adalah...

"Oi! Ada apa denganmu!?" Ling Tong menarik tangan perempuan itu. Namun, ia kehilangan tenaga sehingga ia jatuh di pangkuannya. "K-Kau..."

"...Sudah kuduga itu kau, Ling Tong." Perempuan itu tertawa kecil dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku bisa tahu dari suaramu. Teehee!"

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" Ling Tong melepas tangannya.

"Serasa _deja vu,_ ya kan?" Ucap gadis itu. Dialah perempuan yang selalu menganggu pikirannya sejak pagi, teman lamanya An Shu.

"Oi, jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Hm~? Sudah jelas kan?"

"Tidak sama sekali!" Jawab Ling Tong langsung.

Gadis yang merupakan teman lamanya itu menggembungkan sebelah pipinya. "Tebak sendiri."

Ling Tong mengurut dahinya kemudian menghela napas. "Kau tersesat?"

"...nuh-uh!" An Shu menggeleng dan menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Padahal jawabannya sejelaaasss itu tapi malah tidak tahu." Gerutu An Shu.

"Baik. Aku menyerah."

"Eeeh!? Menyerahnya cepat banget!" Pekik Shu kaget.

"Aaakh! Bilang saja apa salahnya!" Gerutu Ling Tong.

Kini An Shu menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Ia melipat tangannya. "Ling Tong bodoh."

"Oi. Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas..."

"...Hmph!" An Shu membalikkan badan, ia masih mencebik. Ling Tong menghela napas panjang lalu mengusap tengkuknya.

"Aku mau pulang." Ia pun pergi meninggalkan gadis itu. Dengan meninggalkannya sendirian, ia yakin perempuan itu akan mengikutinya.

 **KRUUUK**

Ling Tong mendengar jelas suara itu. Sangat keras, tepat dibelakangnya. "Kau...lapar?" Tanya Ling Tong.

Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang merona merah. Ia memeluk perutnya dan memalingkan wajah. "T-Tidak..."

"Kau sangat buruk dalam berbohong, dasar..." Ling Tong menyentil dahi gadis itu.

"Uuh!" An Shu spontan memekik kecil dan menyentuh dahinya. Melihat wajah mencebiknya yang lucu itu membuat Ling Tong tertawa.

"Yuk, aku akan membelikanmu baozi sebagai permintaan maaf. Bagaimana?" Ling Tong tersenyum, berharap dia mau menerimanya.

"..." Gadis itu melirik Ling Tong dari tepi matanya. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Hum! Diterima!" An Shu tersenyum lebar. "Hari ini aku akan makan banyak lho! Jangan protes!"

"Ya ya. Kau boleh makan sepuasmu. Ayo, sebentar lagi warungnya akan tutup."

"Dimengerti!" An Shu pun berlari mendekati Ling Tong. Senyuman polosnya itu masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jadi? Kenapa kau datang kesini?" Tanya Ling Tong.

"Huh... masih belum sadar juga ya? Tentu saja aku datang untuk menemuimu! Apa kau tidak membaca surat yang aku kirim!?" An Shu berkacak pinggang.

"Surat?" Lalu ia ingat ayahnya tadi pagi menyembunyikan sebuah surat. Apakah surat itu? "Ah? Entah kenapa ayah menyembunyikan surat itu dariku. Aku tidak tahu apa isinya. Jadi, alasan kau datang kesini?" An Shu tidak menjawab. Ia memalingkan wajah. "Oi."

"E-Eh? Ah, mungkin ayahmu ingin memberi kejutan padamu kalau aku datang mengunjungimu? Haha..." Tanya An Shu.

"Dasar ayah. Kenapa harus pakai kejutan..." gerutu Ling Tong.

"Namanya kejutan yah untuk mengagetkanmu~"

"Itu tidak perlu."

"Cih~ Nggak asyik."

"Yah. Yang penting kau sudah datang kesini itu sudah cukup kan?" Ling Tong terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut biru gelapya. Ia mengira An Shu akan marah karena telah membuat rambutnya kusut tapi dia tertawa.

"Tong. Sepertinya kau senang sekali bertemu denganku lagi. Syukurlah!" An Shu tersenyum lebar.

Melihat senyumannya, Ling Tong melepas belaian pada rambut gadis itu, ia memalingkan wajah.

"Ng? Tong? Kenapa?" An Shu memiringkan kepala untuk melihat raut wajahnya yang terlihat aneh baginya.

"B-Bukan apa-apa." Ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia merasa terganggu dengan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas. "Kau terlihat lebih ceria daripada dulu. Dasar, aku tidak mengerti dirimu." Dengus Ling Tong.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?" Tanya An Shu.

"Tidak ada." Ling Tong memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong celana.

"Eeeh!? Tadi aku jelas mendengarmu mengatakan sesuatu!" An Shu berdiri di depannya. "Tong~ Katakan!" Paksanya sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada! Oh, warungnya sudah mau tutup tuh!" Ling Tong menunjuk warung baozi didepannya. An Shu langsung berlari ke warung tersebut. "O-Oi!"

"Bibi! Tunggu! Kami mau membeli baozi! Masih ada kan~?"

"Ah. Masih ada kok. Tunggu ya."

"Ya ampun. Kau ini tidak tahu malu ya?" Ucap Ling Tong.

"Hmhm. Tapi akhirnya warungnya tidak tutup kan? Ayo! Kau akan mentraktirku bukan?" An Shu kembali berkacak pinggang.

"Ya ya..."

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N** : Oke, hanya sedikit yang di-edit kok. Supaya ceritanya bisa langsung. Dan An Mei hanya akan muncul di flash-back karena dia mati umur 12 tahun.

Dan untuk chapter berikutnya akan di-update hari Minggu, mungkin. Tapi saya usahakan.


	3. Don't Yearn for Memories You Can't Recov

**Disclaimer :** Dynasty Warriors milik KOEI. Ide cerita dan OCs milik saya sendiri.

 **Warning :** Ling Tong x OC (An Shu). OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, typo, penulisan gaya bahasa yang tidak baku, suram dan abal. Romance belum terasa, masih friend-zone *plak*. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XXX-**

 **To The Place Where I Belong**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Don't Yearn for Memories You Can't Recover**

 **-XXX-**

Ling Tong POV

Aku belum pernah sekalipun ikut perang bersama ayah. Alasannya? Aku masih terlalu muda untuk berada di medan perang. Sudah lima tahun aku terus menetap disini, Jian Ye. Setiap menunggu kepulangan ayah, pasti mereka membawa mayat prajurit yang telah mengorbankan nyawa. Tapi beruntung, walaupun sudah tua dan bahkan luka-luka ditubuhnya ayah masih bisa bertahan.

Dan akhirnya aku akan menginjak medan perang. Di Xiakou, kami akan berperang melawan Liu Biao. Aku sudah tidak sabar, aku sudah latihan setiap hari jadi aku yakin aku bisa melakukannya. Aku SANGAT bosan untuk menetap di rumah terlalu lama.

"Liiing Tooong!"

Oke, mari kita kesampingkan itu.

"Kau sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang?" Tanya perempuan itu memiringkan kepala.

"Bodoh. Memangnya aku baru saja bicara?" Aku menghela napas.

"Iya. Kau bicara dengan pembac-"

"Kau tidak sepatutnya mengatakan itu." Jawabku langsung sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tanganku. Ia masih terlihat kebingungan tapi ia menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

Saat ini aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan, karena pekerjaanku di rumah hanyalah tidur dan makan. Aku pasti akan mati karena bosan. Nah, mana mungkin aku akan mati secepat itu.

"Disini ramai sekali ya, daripada di Yuhang." Ucapnya kagum.

"Ya..." Jawabku singkat. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak membawa barang apapun?"

"Bawa kok! Tapi aku menetap di rumah penginapan yang ada disana!" Ucap gadis bersurai biru gelap itu sambil menunjuk tempat dimana ia menginap.

"Kau menginap disana? Kenapa kau mau menghabiskan uang sedangkan kau bisa tinggal di rumahku?" Tanyaku.

"A-Aku sudah menabung kok!" Ia melipat tangannya dan membuang muka.

"Dasar keras kepala..." Aku mengubah arah tujuanku ke rumah penginapan.

"Tong! Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya menyusulku.

"Sudah jelas, bodoh. Kau harus tinggalkan rumah penginapan. Sekarang juga."

"Eeeh!?"

 **-XXX-**

Aku menyandang tas besar pada punggungku. Berat sekali, kenapa dia membawa banyak barang yang tidak penting sih. "Kau juga tidak harus membayar penginapannya..."

"Jangan dipikirkan. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan Mei?"

Ia memalingkan wajah. "...aku akan menceritakannya nanti." Jawabnya. Baru saja ia terlihat ceria kini suaranya terdengar pelan. Tentu saja, dia masih mencemaskan adiknya yang terkena penyakit anemia sejak kecil. Tapi sepertinya ada yang ganjal...

"...lalu ayahmu?"

Dia belum menjawab, ia menyembunyikan kedua lengannya di belakang punggung. Kini ia tersenyum tipis. "...Dia sudah berubah, semuanya berkat Mei..."

"Oh. Itu... bagus." Sepertinya sekarang memang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mendengarkan keadaan keluarganya. Ya sudahlah...

Perempuan itu lalu berdiri di depanku, kedua alis menyempit, kedua matanya terlihat ragu untuk menatapku, dan kedua tangannya saling menggnggam. "Tong, apa benar aku boleh tinggal di rumahmu? Aku sadar aku sering membebani kalian... tapi..." Kini suaranya berubah pelan namun aku dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas

"Jangan katakan 'membebani kalian'." ucapku memotong kalimatnya sembari menyentil dahinya, ia tidak marah, wajahnya masih terlihat sama. "Ayah dan aku dengan tulus membantumu. Dan juga aku yakin ibuku pasti akan berkata begitu." Aku tidak tahu apa perkataanku bisa membuatnya tenang tapi aku muak melihat sikap keras kepalanya itu. Dan juga, aku merasa cukup lega dia datang menemuiku.

"...terima kasih." Ucapnya pelan dan tersenyum kecil.

 **-XXX-**

Malam pun tiba, kami sudah berada di rumah. Perempuan itu sedang berada di kamarnya dan ayah masih belum pulang. Sedangkan aku memasak untuk makan malam. Sejak ibuku tiada, aku mengurus pekerjaan rumah bersama ayah. Tapi kalau soal memasak, ayah sangat buruk dalam hal itu. Aku sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk melakukan ini tapi apa boleh buat.

"Ayah pulang!" Seru ayah. "Tong, kau mengajak perempuan ke rumah? Aku melihat ada sandal yang tidak aku kenal..."

"Aku memang mengajaknya tapi katanya dia datang untuk menemuiku."

"'Dia'?"

"Ya, 'dia'..." ucapku.

"Siapa? An Shu?" Tanya ayah terlihat kaget.

"Ya. Kenapa ayah terkejut?"

"Padahal ayah ingin memberimu kejutan... ayahnya mengirim surat ini padaku, tapi aku merahasiakannya agar bisa mengejutkanmu." Jelasnya sambil mengambil surat dibalik pakaiannya dan menggaruk kepala.

"Yang benar saja, kenapa harus pakai kejutan..." gerutuku setelah menghela napas panjang. Aku menaruh mangkuk, lauk pauk, nasi yang telah dibubuh ke mangkuk besar dan gelas. "Aku akan memanggilnya."

"Baiklah."

Setibanya di depan kamar, aku langsung membuka kamar. "Hei, makan malam sudah siap-"

"Hm?" Aku melihatnya sedang menjahit sehelai kain yang merupakan sebuah syal yang berwarna merah kecoklatan.

"Kau masih hobi menjahit rupanya..." Aku terkekeh, ketika aku melihat motif pada syal tersebut. "Apa? Motifnya benang kusut lagi?"

"Ini bukan benang kusut, bodoh!" Bentaknya kesal. "Huh, kalau kau tidak suka dengan syal yang aku berikan dulu. Kau kembalikan saja!" Ucapnya kembali mencebik seperti anak bayi.

"Bodoh. Kapan aku bilang tidak menyukainya, eh?" Jawabku sambil mengacak rambutnya. Dia langsung memegang pergelangan tanganku tapi tidak cukup kuat karena tangannya begitu kecil dan... lembut.

"Jadi? Kau menyukainya?"

"Yah... lumayan." Jawabku sambil melepas genggamannya pelan. "Walaupun motifnya tidak jelas seperti itu tapi bagus kok."

"Bodoh! Masa' motifnya secantik itu kau bilang tidak jelas sih?"

"Berisik! Aku sudah bilang bagus jadi jangan banyak protes! Jawabku.

Lalu kami berdua terdiam, saling menatap tajam. Wajahnya masih mencebik, namun- "Buh..." Dia langsung memalingkan wajah dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Dia tertawa pelan. "Hahaha! Kamu belum berubah sama sekali, Ling Tong!" Ucapnya sebelum kembali tertawa.

"Berisik! Jangan menertawaiku!" Bentakku. Lalu dia mencoba untuk berhenti tertawa, ia menghela napas.

"Tapi syukurlah kau menyukainya." Dia tertawa kecil. "Kau sudah tahu kan? Kalau syal yang aku berikan padamu itu, aku membuatnya lebih bagus daripada syal yang aku jual seperti biasa. Aku juga ingin memakainya setiap hari. Tapi, syal itu lebih cocok untukmu! Jadi jangan sampai rusak!" Ia tersenyum lebar.

"..." Sial, lagi-lagi pipiku panas. Jantungku langsung berdetak keras seketika melihatnya tersenyum. "...a-ayo. Ayahku sudah pulang, kita makan malam bersama."

"Oh, aku harus memberinya salam! Ngomong-ngomong kau yang memasak, ya?"

"Begitulah. Sejak ibu tiada, aku yang mengurus pekerjaan rumah."

"Aha, Ling Tong pasti akan menjadi istri yang baik!" Guraunya sambil tertawa.

"Jangan menganggapku perempuan, bodoh!" Jawabku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Uwaaa! Hentikan!"

Ketika berada di ruang makan, ayah sedang membubuhkan nasi di mangkuknya. "Oh, akhirnya kau datang, Shu! Duduklah, Tong sudah menyiapkan makan malam yang enak untukmu." Tawar ayah.

"Baik!" Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Lalu tadi aku mendengar kalian saling membentak. Apa kalian bertengkar?" Tanya ayah.

"Paman, dengarkan aku! Tong mengejek syal yang sudah susah payah aku jahitkan. Dia bilang motifnya seperti benang kusut!" Adunya pada ayah.

"Ya, aku memang bilang motifnya benang kusut. Tapi aku tidak mengejek kok! Kan sudah aku bilang syalnya bagus!" Jawabku.

"Eeh!? Sungguh? Puji aku lagi!" Pintanya.

"Kamu itu bikin repot, tahu nggak..." keluhku sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Haha! Kau harus belajar lebih jujur lagi, nak!" Ucap ayah.

"...tidak. Yang aku katakan tadi sudah jujur kok, ayah." Jawabku datar.

"Jadi aku ini merepotkan!?" Tanya perempuan itu kaget.

"Ya. Merepotkan." Jawabku tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Paman Cao... Tong jahat sekali!"

Memangnya kau ini anak kecil yang selalu mengadu ke ibunya!?

"Hahaha. Kita lanjut saja pembicaraan kita nanti. Mari kita makan terlebih dahulu. Nah, selamat makan." Ucap ayah.

 **-XXX-**

Setelah makan malam bersama, dia membantuku mencuci piring. Ayah masih duduk di meja makan, ia sedang memerhatikan perempuan itu. Lalu aku mendengarnya tertawa pelan. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya aku tidak tahu.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku memakan masakan buatanmu, Tong. Enak sekali lho! Lain kali ajarkan aku ya!" Dan ini pertama kalinya aku membuatkan makanan untuknya dan memujiku, memang. Senang? Yah, kira-kira. Aku hanya berharap aku bisa membuat dirinya lebih baik.

"Ya, baiklah. Kalau aku sedang bosan, aku akan mengajarimu." Dia tersenyum lebar padaku. Lalu ia mengeringkan tangannya dengan handuk kecil kemudian kami kembali duduk didepan ayah.

"Senang sekali melihatmu seperti ini, nak. Bagaimana keadaan adikmu?" Tanya ayah.

"Ah, itu..." jawabnya tersenyum sedih. "Paman Cao, Tong bilang aku boleh tinggal disini, apa...boleh?"

"Haha! Kau tidak perlu meminta izinku, nak. Lagipula ini permintaan ayahmu sendiri." Katanya sembari mengeluarkan surat yang ia sembunyikan dariku tadi pagi. "Kau dan Mei sudah aku anggap seperti putriku sendiri. Ah? Bagaimana kalau aku menganggapmu sebagai calon menantuku?"

"E-Eehhh!? I-Itu... err..."

"Ayah, jangan bercanda." Aku menghela napas panjang. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan keadaan Mei? Jangan tukar pembicaraan..." ucapku sambil melipat tangan.

"...Mei... dia sudah meninggal 2 tahun lalu."

Kedua kelopak mataku melebar, aku menatap gadis itu tidak bercaya. "...apa?" ucap ayah.

"Jangan bercanda-"

"Aku tidak bercanda." Ia memotongku. "Waktu itu, Mei tenggelam ke dalam sungai, tapi dia sengaja melakukannya."

"...sengaja, katamu?"

"...Saat ayah masih menyiksaku, penyakit Mei semakin parah. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjaganya karena aku harus mencari nafkah untuk membeli obat. Namun, setelah aku pulang..." Ia menggenggam kedua tangannya, menggigit bawah bibirnya, dan kedua alis menyempit. "Ayah bertanya kenapa aku tidak membeli arak daripada obat untuk Mei. Belum sempat ayah menyiksaku, Mei membelaku dan membentak ayah. Dia bilang bahwa dia tidak tahan hidup kalau ayah tidak bisa berubah. Dia akan bunuh diri kalau itu membuat ayah senang."

"Bunuh diri...?"

"...Lalu dia langsung berlari keluar rumah dan kami mengejarnya. Kemudian kami menemukannya berdiri di tepi jembatan. Dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras, ia mengatakan..."

-xxx-

 _'Ayah, kami hanya ingin kau menyayangi kami seperti keluarga. Aku dan kak Shu ingin merasakannya, keluarga yang harmonis... Sekali saja...aku belum pernah merasakannya.'_

 _"Mei... apa yang akan kau lakukan!?" Bentak ayah._

 _"Ayah... aku melakukan ini... agar ayah bisa menyayangi kami. Aku mencintaimu, ayah." Tanpa ragu, ia langsung melepas genggamannya pada jembatan dan tenggelam. Tanganku tidak bisa mencapainya. Begitu pun ayah._

 _-xxx-_

"Setelah itu, ayah menyelamatkan Mei. Dan saat itu pulalah, pertama kalinya aku melihat ayah menangis. Dia sudah menyadari perbuatannya, di saat Mei belum sadarkan diri ayah terus menangis disampingnya."

"..." Aku melihat matanya sudah basah, ia belum berani menatapku maupun ayah.

"Lalu disaat terakhirnya, ia terbangun. Dia bilang bahwa kita sudah menjadi keluarga yang sesungguhnya... tanpa kehadiran Mei dan juga...ibuku." Ia menyeka air matanya. Lalu kemudian mengangkat kepala.

"Ayah menyuruhku untuk tinggal bersama kalian. Ayah butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?" Tanyaku.

"...mengingat kau dan paman meninggalkan Yuhang untuk berperang, aku takut kalau menyampaikan hal itu akan membuat kalian kepikiran dan akan berakhir buruk. Maafkan aku..." Ia membungkukkan kepala.

Kini suasananya menjadi canggung, pikiranku pun kacau. Kenapa semuanya berakhir seperti ini? Mei yang kukenal itu sangat baik dan sabar, tapi dia meninggal pada usia yang masih kecil. Padahal aku berharap dia bisa hidup lebih lama dan kehidupan keluarganya yang sudah menjadi harmonis. Tetapi, Mei kini tak bersama dia dan ayahnya lagi, yang sekarang sudah menjadi keluarga yang sesungguhnya berkat Mei itu sendiri.

"Shu. Itu bukan salahmu. Kami mengerti perasaanmu jadi... jangan dipikirkan." Hibur ayah. Namun, dia hanya diam, tidak menjawab dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Ya, paman..." Akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya. "...terima kasih." Lalu ia beranjak dari kursi, ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku...akan tidur sekarang jadi... Selamat malam, paman dan juga Tong."

"...Ya."

Aku menatapnya pergi menuju kamar. Pasti sulit baginya menerima kematian adiknya.

"Baiklah. Ayah mau mandi dulu lalu tidur..." Ayah beranjak dari kursi dan pergi ke kamar.

Aku masih belum berniat untuk tidur, kusandarkan punggungku ke dinding. Pikiranku mengingat kembali bagaimana raut wajahnya saat ia menceritakan tentang adiknya. Dia yang selalu saja terlihat ceria seolah-olah tidak memiliki masalah dalam hidupnya-ia terlihat menikmati hidup tapi ternyata tidak. Dia menghadapi cobaan besar, kehilangan adik kesayangannya... Dia menutupi kesedihannya dengan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

Aku menghela napas. Lalu pergi menuju ke halaman belakang untuk menenangkan diri. Ketika aku tiba di halaman belakang. Ternyata dia sudah berada di atas pohon yang tak berdaun, dia duduk memeluk kakinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya. "Oi, kau akan sakit kalau kau tidak memakai pakaian hangat." Ucapku sambil memanjat pohon.

"T-Tong!?" Dia memalingkan wajah, ia mengucek kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan. "Apa yang kau lakukan? A-Aku akan turun jadi jangan memanjat!" Pintanya.

"Bodoh! Diam saja disana!"

Dia langsung terbungkam dan menungguku. Aku langsung melompat dan duduk disampingnya. "Apalagi yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Ucapku sambil memasangkan syal padanya.

"...tidak ada kok." Jawabnya pelan dan memalingkan wajah.

"Ha? Lalu kenapa baru saja kau menangis?"

"Aku tidak menangis!"

"Jawabanmu kedua-duanya bohong... Shu." Entah kenapa terasa aneh ketika aku memanggil namanya. Sudah lama sekali aku belum memanggilnya sampai sekarang. "Aku yakin jika kau menceritakannya padaku, kau akan merasa lebih baik. Mau sampai kapan kau menahan semua itu?"

Ia terdiam sejenak lalu menarik napas, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan lembut. "...aku hanya penasaran, apa yang sedang ayah lakukan sendirian di rumah."

"..." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke langit malam. "Kau terlalu cemas. Berdoa saja pada Tian agar beliau diberi perlindungan. Aku yakin kau tidak akan cemas..."

"Kau benar..." Ia pun memejamkan matanya dan langsung berdoa. Pandanganku berpindah, meratapi wajahnya. Kulihat bibirnya bergerak sedikit. Bulu matanya agak basah akan air matanya. Setelah ia berdoa, dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya.

"Bagaimana?"

Ia tertawa kecil. "Um, sudah merasa lebih baik."

"Ya kan?" Aku terkekeh sambil menepuk pelan kepalanya.

Dia ikut tertawa. "Tong..."

"Hm?" Kuturunkan tanganku dari kepalanya.

"Bisakah kau memanggil namaku lagi?" Pintanya tersenyum.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Dia terus menatapku, menandakan kalau dia memohon padaku untuk menyebut namanya.

"Shu..." ucapku.

Ia tertawa kecil. "Aneh... ketika kau menyebut namaku, aku merasa senang sekali, aku tidak tahu kenapa." Ia berhenti tertawa. "Aku bersyukur karena telah bertemu denganmu, Tong..." Ia tersenyum lebar.

Aku mendengus, "Aku juga..."

"Senang mendengarnya." Ucap perempuan itu. "Tong, maukah kamu menemaniku sebentar lagi? Aku masih belum mau tidur. Ceritakan padaku tentang hal yang menyenangkan dong!"

"Apa boleh buat..." jawabku terkekeh.

 **-XXX-**

Keesokan harinya.

"Ke istana?" Tanya Shu yang sedang menyapu halaman.

"Ya. Sebentar lagi kami akan perang. Jadi kami harus mempersiapkannya." Jawabku.

"Perang ya... Apa aku boleh ikut?" Pintanya.

"Oh tentu saja tidak." Jawabku tersenyum sinis.

"...Pelit." gerutunya. Ia kembali menyapu.

"Kalau mau pergi ke istana. Kau harus menjadi prajurit-oi!"

"Berisik! Pergi sana ke istana! Syuh syuh!" Gerutunya sambil memukul kakiku dengan sapu lidi.

Yak, dia mulai kekanakan lagi. "Ya ya..." Aku pun pergi meninggalkan rumah. "Oh iya, kalau kau masih lapar kau bisa makan baozi yang aku simpan di-ugh!" Dia kembali memukulku. "Oi! Hentikan! Jangan memukulku!"

"Pergi! Atau aku akan menusuk matamu dengan jarum!" Ancamnya.

"...ya ya!" Dasar, aku tidak mengerti dia. Dia ingin melihat istana, tapi kalau aku mengajaknya. Pasti suatu hal yang sangat memalukan terjadi.

Ling Tong POV : End

 **-XXX-**

An Shu POV

Aku menatapnya pergi, sembari berharap dia membalikkan badan kemudian berubah pikiran dan mengatakan 'Baiklah. Ayo ikut aku.' Kenyataannya? Tidak.

Sial...

"Prajurit ya?" Sambil menyapu, pikiranku berkelana. Jika aku jadi perwira yang hebat seperti paman Cao, Tong pasti akan memujiku.

Memujiku...

"Hehehe... Mana mungkin!" Aku melempar batu ke langit. "Pegang senjata tidak pernah! Belajar ilmu perang, terus latihan apalagi!" Gerutuku.

Tapi kalau aku berusaha, pasti bisa. Misalnya saja disaat Ling Tong kesulitan mengalahkan musuh, aku bisa menolongnya-

"Memangnya pahlawan!? Mimpi!" Aku kembali melempar batu yang lebih besar dengan sekuat tenaga. "Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku berhenti mengkhayal..." Selesai menyapu halaman, aku kembali masuk ke rumah untuk mengganti pakaian. Tidak kusadari, syal miliknya tertinggal karena aku lupa mengembalikannya.

Ya, dulu saat aku masih anak-anak aku sangat mahir menjahit. Aku biasanya menjual syal dan juga menjahitkan pakaian milik pelanggan. Aku membuat syal ini khusus untukku. Aku membuatnya sebagus mungkin melebihi syal yang biasanya aku jual.

Aku mengambil syal itu dan memasangkannya. Ada wangi Ling Tong. Aku tertawa pelan. "Kau berlatih terlalu keras, Tong. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau ini wangi keringatmu atau apa." Aku pun mengunci semua pintu lalu pergi keluar.

"Hebat. Aku baru sadar istananya dekat dan megah..." Aku meratapi dinding batu istana yang tebal dengan atap merah. Pasti luas, memang. "Kalau sekedar lihat, tidak masalah kan?"

Saat perjalanan menuju istana, aku memerhatikan betapa banyaknya penduduk disini. Ada yang membuka warung makanan manis, pakaian, kain- "Oh? Motif kainnya bagus sekali!" Aku mengunjungi toko tekstil tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu, nak?" Tanya seorang pemilik toko.

"Aku hanya mau melihat-lihat saja bibi. Tidak apa kan?" Tanyaku tersenyum.

"Boleh silakan."

Motifnya beraneka ragam seperti naga, bunga, bahkan ular? Ukh, aku tidak suka dengan ular. "Kalau bibi boleh bertanya. Kamu asalnya bukan dari sini ya?"

"Ah iya. Aku baru saja pindah kemarin."

"Begitu..."

Tunggu, seharusnya aku tidak disini. Aku harus cari cara untuk masuk ke istana agar bisa menemui Tong dan paman! "Ah, aku harus pergi! Terima kasih, Bi!" Aku langsung bergegas pergi keluar toko.

Aku berlari lurus menuju istana. Kalau tidak sekarang, mungkin Ling Tong dan paman Cao akan pulang cepat.

"Hm? Harum sekali..." Kali ini aku mencium bau makanan yang menggoda. Padahal aku sudah makan pagi tapi kenapa aku kelaparan lagi? Aku memasuki kios yang menyediakan makanan ringan. "Oh... ini _shaobing_ ya? Paman, aku mau beli dua potong!"

"Baik! Ini dia!" Dibungkusnya dengan pelepah pisang lalu diberikan kepadaku setelah memberinya beberapa koin emas. "Datang lagi~"

Aku keluar dari kios tersebut lalu langsung melahapnya. "Enak sekali... Ahh, aku akan meminta Tong untuk membuatkan ini padaku-Gah! Aku lupa lagi!" Aku langsung menghabiskannya lalu langsung pergi ke istana. Kali ini aku tidak akan tergoda dengan apapun!

-xxx-

"Jadi ini istananya..." Aku meratapi istana Jian Ye. Beberapa prajurit menjaga gerbang dan ada pula yang berpatroli mengawasi keamanan kota. "Bagaimana aku bisa masuk, ya?"

"Hei kau! Apa maumu!?" Tanya seorang prajurit dengan lantang padaku.

"Ekh... tidak ada kok!" Aku langsung membalikkan badan lalu mencari jalan lain. Apa aku harus memanjat dinding? Bodoh, mana mungkin bisa. Tunggu, tapi ada pohon besar di dekat dinding. Haha, seharusnya itu pohon ditebang.

Setelah berhasil melewati jalan pintas, aku mencoba untuk memanjat pohon itu. "Hehe. Aku akan membuatmu kaget, Tong. Tunggu saja." Aku memegang dahan lalu terus memanjat ke atas. "Mudah sekali-" Baru kusadari. ternyata ada banyak semut yang berjalan dilenganku. "GYAAA!" Saking terkejutnya, genggaman tanganku pada dahan terlepas dan aku terjatuh. "Sakit...!"

"Siapa disana!?" Oh luar biasa, mereka menemukanku. "Kau lagi!? Bocah sepertimu mau apa menyusup ke istana?"

"B-Bocah katamu!? Kau-"

Tunggu, aku bisa memanfaatkan situasi ini. Aku berkowtow dan memasang wajah memelas. "Ya... saya memang bocah yang tidak sopan. Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan menenggelamkan diri ke sungai disana. Semoga kita dapat bertemu di kehidupan berikutnya..."

"T-Tunggu dulu! Kami tidak berniat demikian! Maaf, nak!" Mereka panik dan berusaha untuk mencegahku.

"Baiklah! Aku maafkan! Sebagai gantinya aku masuk ke istana ya! Aku mau mencari temanku! Ayooo!" Aku langsung berlari menuju gerbang istana.

"Eh!? Kenapa malah kita yang dimaafkan!?" Pekik salah satu prajurit kebingungan.

"Aku tidak mengerti!" Ucap prajurit yang lain. Mereka bodoh atau apa sih. Mudah sekali mengecohnya.

"Lho?" Gerbang dibuka dari dalam. Aku melihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan armor lengkap, mengenakan jubah yang compang-camping berwarna merah gelap. Matanya menatap lurus kearahku. "Eh...anu..." Tangan kanannya bergerak dan meraih kepalaku. Ya, dia membelai kepalaku. "Eh?" Kenapa dia tiba-tiba membelaiku?

"Ah, Tuan! Anak ini berusaha untuk masuk istana." Ucap salah satu prajurit.

"Sudah kubilang aku sedang mencari seseorang!" Bentakku.

"Aku akan membantumu..." ucap pria itu dengan suara datar.

"Wah, sungguh!? Terima kasih, Tuan! Perkenalkan namaku An Shu! Aku baru saja pindah kesini."

"Zhou Tai..."

"Oh. Jadi itu nama Tuan, ya? Senang bertemu denganmu!" Aku bersalaman dengannya. Dia terlihat sangat pendiam, tapi baik. Tangannya juga hangat dan besar sekali. Sepertinya dia seorang veteran yang sering ikut ke medan perang, terlihat jelas dari bekas luka di lengannya yang hampir tertutup dengan armor.

"Ikut aku..." Ia memutar badan kembali memasuki lingkungan istana.

"Oke!" Sebelum aku mengikutinya, aku menjulurkan lidah pada para prajurit tadi. Baiklah, kalau aku sedang beruntung, aku akan ikut menjadi perwira perang. Aku juga akan membantu mereka semua.

Yah, tapi aku bukannya berniat sebagai pahlawan, sih...

 **-XXX-**

 **To be continued~!**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N :** Saya kira sudah ada banyak dapat review. Tapi itu cuma mimpi saya tadi malam. Cerita saya kurang menarik ya... hiks. Author Scarlet 'n Blossom jadi kesepian. Walaupun begitu, saya akan meneruskan ceritanya. Dan menunggu review dan reader yang bertambah banyak. Karena saya sangat membutuhkan itu untuk menambah semangat saya.

Baiklah, mohon berikan review! Terima kasih sudah membaca!


	4. I'm Not Trying To Become A Knight in Shi

**A/N :** Oke, maaf menunggu lama! Ini dia chapter terbaru hari ini. Haha, kayaknya saya bakalan lebih fokus ke fic ini daripada TBB TWOL. Tapi itu sedang dikerjakan juga kok. Lagi kesulitan menyusun alur sih.

Balas review~

 **-xtreme guavaniko**

Blossom : Yay! Met datang Wa-chan! *unyel*

Scarlet : Hati-hati, nanti Wa bisa kehabisan HP lho.

Blossom : Nahhh, aku cuma mengisi batre alias buat penyejuk batin.

Scarlet : Oke terserah. Hoh, Ling Tong bikin lebih kasar ya? Baiklah, akan dicoba! *tulis skenario*

An Shu : *geleng2 kepala*

Ling Tong : Perasaanku jadi gak enak. Ya sudahlah. Terima kasih sudah mereview!

 **Disclaimer :** Dynasty Warriors milik KOEI. Plot cerita dan OCs milik saya sendiri.

 **Warning :** Ling Tong x OC (An Shu). OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, typo, penulisan gaya bahasa yang tidak baku, suram dan abal. Romance belum terasa, masih friend-zone *plak*. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XXX-**

 **To The Place Where I Belong**

 **Chapter 3**

 **I'm Not Trying To Become A Knight in Shining Armor!**

 **-XXX-**

Ling Tong POV

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Matahari sudah naik, namun aku tidak merasakan panas. Udara terasa sangat dingin seolah-olah leher dan kedua tanganku membeku. Musim semi masih belum datang. Hari ini aku malas keluar rumah._

 _"Ling Tong! Bangun, nak!" Seru Ibu sembari membuka pintu kamarku. Atau lebih tepatnya aku malas beranjak dari ranjang._

 _"Baik~" Aku terpaksa beranjak dari ranjang lalu merapikannya. Dari ujung tepi mataku, ibu terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu. Tertulis jelas bahwa ia cemas._

 _"Tong. Apa kamu tahu dimana An Shu? Dia tidak ada di kamarnya. Apa mungkin dia pergi bekerja ya?" Tanya Ibu._

 _Perempuan yang aku temukan kemarin di danau itu menginap di rumahku kemarin. Ia memakai kamar kosong yang berada tepat disebelah kamarku. Dan aku hanya tahu bahwa dia berasal dari keluarga miskin dan tidak harmonis. Dari rumor yang ibu dengar, setiap hari dia bekerja mencari nafkah. Namun, uang hasil jerih payahnya malah digunakan untuk membeli arak. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin membeli obat untuk adiknya tetapi tak cukup. Dia pernah mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menenggelamkan diri ke danau, tapi gagal karena aku menariknya kembali._

 _Kami sempat berbicara saat aku latihan sore kemarin. Dia bilang sebelum aku menemuinya, dia sering memperhatikanku? Kenapa?_

 _Ah, sudahlah. Hanya itu yang aku tahu mengenai dirinya._

 _"Aku baru saja bangun jadi aku tidak tahu..." jawabku. Ibu langsung menarik telinga kiriku._

 _"Dasar kau ini! Sudah siang tapi kau baru bangun! Jangan jadi pemalas! Lihat An Shu itu, dia bangun sangat awal untuk bekerja mencari nafkah agar bisa membeli obat adiknya!"_

 _"...tapi bodohnya dia mau saja beli arak untuk ayahnya..." Jawabku pelan dan tidak menatap ibuku._

 _"..." Ibuku langsung bungkam. Kulihat tatapan matanya berubah jadi gelisah. Terlihat sangat jelas bahwa ibu kasihan padanya. Aku mengerti kalau perempuan itu takut. Bukan pada ayahnya, tapi sikap ayahnya itulah. Meskipun begitu, dia masih peduli pada ayahnya._

 _Tapi bagiku, perempuan itu bodoh. Ayahnya memperlakukan dirinya seperti seorang budak padahal ia adalah putrinya sendiri. Namun dia masih saja..._

 _Ibuku melepas tarikan pada telingaku "Dia anak yang terlalu baik, Ling Tong."_ _Gerakan tangan ibuku yang tadi terasa kasar kini berubah lembut. Aku menyukai itu._ _"Temani dia." Telapak tangannya mengusap kepala menuju pipiku._

 _"Aku sudah tahu kok, ibu." Aku memalingkan wajah. Ibu tertawa pelan sembari melepas belaian pada pipiku. Lalu ia berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamarku._

 _-xxx-_

 _Seingatku aku pernah bertemu dengannya di pasar. Jadi aku pergi ke sana. "Ramai sekali..." gumamku. Para penduduk yang berjalan kian kemari yang tidak aku peduli kemana tujuan mereka membuatku sedikit sesak. Dan suara ributnya membuat telingaku gatal._

 _"Tunggu dulu, dimana dia bekerja?" Aku menepuk dahiku. Sial, apa aku harus mencari di setiap toko? Oh, aku harap tidak. Itu sangat merepotkan._

 _Tapi, mana mungkin aku akan menyerah secepat itu. Memang merepotkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kali ini, aku terpaksa untuk tidak menghemat energiku-bukan, aku harus melakukannya._

 _Aku mulai mencari setiap toko, mulai dari kios kecil yang menjual makanan ringan tapi tidak ada. Ada pula dari toko lain yang tiba-tiba mengusirku karena curiga. Belum sempat aku menjelaskannya, pemilik toko itu langsung menendangku keluar."Siapa juga yang mau membeli baozi busuk buatanmu, dasar paman jelek! Bau!" Bentakku padanya. Aku menjulurkan lidah lalu pergi berlari. Ia berniat untuk mengejarku tapi beruntungnya ia kehilangan jejak. Pantas untukmu._

 _Lalu di toko berikutnya aku mengunjungi toko tekstil. Memang tidak mungkin dia berada disini tapi aku harus memastikannya. Belum masuk ke dalam, seorang wanita yang merupakan pekerja disini menghalangiku masuk. "Nak, apa ada yang bisa bibi bantu?"_

 _"Permisi, Bi. Aku mau mencari seseorang."_

 _"Anak-anak tidak boleh main petak umpet disini. Jadi sebaiknya kau keluar..." Wanita itu mendorongku keluar._

 _"Aku tidak bermain! Biarkan aku-"_

 _"Apa ini!? Kenapa jahitanmu menjadi jelek seperti ini!?" Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara wanita lain yang merupakan pemilik toko membentak seseorang. "Ternyata kau tidak berguna sama sekali! Aku membayarmu jadi jangan bermain-main, Shu! Perbaiki kembali secepatnya!"_

 _Baru saja wanita brengsek itu memanggil nama 'Shu'? Apakah itu dia? Jadi dia bekerja sebagai penjahit? "Shu!" Teriakku sambil masuk ke dalam dan menerobos masuk. Aku yakin itu pasti dia!_

 _Ketika aku sampai dimana wanita tua bangka yang membentak An Shu, ternyata memang benar dia. Kedua tangannya memegang sehelai kain panjang berwarna merah. "...kau..."_

 _Apa ini? Wajahnya sangat pucat, matanya setengah terbuka. Ia terlihat sangat lemah. "Oi! Kau tidak apa? Kulitmu pucat sekali! Kau sakit?"_

 _"Apa? Hei bocah, kau mau mencari alasan agar kain ini tidak dikerjakan olehnya!? Dia harus bertanggung jawab! Sakit atau tidak itu bukan urusanku! An Shu, Yang penting kau harus menyelesaikannya sekarang!" Bentak wanita itu lagi._

 _"Dasar wanita tua bangka! Apa kau buta!? Kau tidak kasihan sama sekali-"_ _Aku berniat untuk melempar sebuah kotak yang berisi peralatan jahit pada wanita itu, tapi kedua tangan Shu menahan pergelangan tanganku sehingga kotak itu belum terlepas dari genggamanku._

 _"Ling Tong. Cukup!" Bentaknya padaku. "Jangan membuat keributan disini..." Kini suaranya berubah pelan. "Aku masih bisa bekerja. Jangan dipikirkan..."_

 _"Apa kau bodoh!? Jangan memaksakan dirimu atau kau akan-"_

 _"Itu bukan urusanmu. Kumohon pergi..." Ia mengambil kotak peralatan jahit itu dari tanganku dan langsung menjahit. "Bibi tidak perlu khawatir. Paling telat, aku akan mengantarkan syalnya ke rumah bibi nanti sore. Akan aku pastikan jahitannya tidak jelek..." Ucapnya pelan._

 _Bodoh, kenapa kau malah tersenyum pada wanita tua bangka itu?_

 _Kenapa kau bersikeras mengerjakan semua ini?_

 _Setidaknya kau mencemaskan keadaanmu!_

 _"Dasar keras kepala...!" Gumamku. Perempuan itu menatapku dengan matanya yang melebar. Melihat reaksinya itu, sudah jelas kalau dia mendengarku. Itu lebih baik._

 _Namun diluar perkiraanku, aku pikir dia akan membantah perkataanku barusan. Tetapi ternyata dia hanya tersenyum tipis padaku. Kedua alisnya menyempit dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Tapi setelah itu dia mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan. Senyumannya hilang dengan sekejap, dia meneruskan pekerjaannya dan berkata. "Kumohon, jangan temui aku lagi..." ucapnya._

 _Mendengar ucapannya membuat emosiku meluap-luap. Aku ingin sekali menariknya keluar dan memukulnya. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya? Apa karena dia perempuan? Bukan... bukan itu. "Hmph. Siapa yang peduli!? Dasar perempuan bodoh!" Bentakku sebelum langsung berlari keluar toko._

 _Aku terus berlari mencari tempat sampai aku tidak melihat toko itu-sampai aku tidak melihatnya..._

 _"Ugh!" Aku tersandung sehingga siku dan lututku lecet. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berusaha untuk berdiri. "Sial..." Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pohon yang tak berdaun di depanku dan mengistirahatkan punggungku pada pohon tersebut. Pandanganku berpindah ke langit yang menurunkan setitik salju, aku tak dapat menghitungnya. Yah, tentu saja aku tidak bisa menghitung sebanyak itu._

 _Aku mendecis ketika mengingat ucapan yang terakhir aku dengarkan dari mulutnya._

 _'Kumohon, jangan temui aku lagi...'_

 _Setitik salju jatuh mengenai pipiku. "Dingin..." Bagaimanapun juga, apa-apaan dia? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa dia mengatakan hal menjengkelkan itu padaku? Padahal aku mencemaskannya dan dia menyuruhku untuk tidak menemuinya lagi? Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih!_

 _Dan seharusnya aku menghajar wanita tua bangka yang membentak Shu tadi. Tapi kenapa dia malah membelanya? Kenapa dia masih mau tersenyum kepada wanita brengsek itu? Kenapa dia mau bekerja keras sedangkan dirinya sedang sakit? Demi Tian, dia perempuan yang paling bodoh!_

 _...Tapi sebelum ia mengatakan itu... kenapa dia tersenyum padaku? Seolah-olah senyumannya itu dia terlihat bahagia dan bersyukur..._

 _"...tidak. Aku yakin dia tidak berniat untuk mengatakan itu! Dia itu bodoh, keras kepala dan... pembohong dan juga... terlalu baik." Aku menaruh lenganku diatas dahi. Aku tertawa pelan, ibu memang benar. "Aku harus menemaninya, ya? Heh..."_

 _Aku akan menunggunya disini sampai sebelum matahari terbenam. Setelah itu, aku akan menemuinya lagi._

 _-xxx-_

 _Akhirnya langit mulai berwarna oranye kemerahan, aku langsung berdiri. Aku mengabaikan rasa ngilu di siku dan lututku. Ini luka biasa, tidak sebanding dengan luka di hati Shu._

 _"Setidaknya kau tidak jauh dari sini. Karena aku lelah dengan teka-teki bodohmu, Shu." Aku langsung berlari, sebaiknya aku memastikannya di toko tekstil tadi. Tapi ternyata dia sudah pergi ke rumah wanita tua bangka yang menyuruhnya menyelesaikan jahitan. Rumahnya tidak jauh dari toko tekstil. Itu bagus._

 _Ketika aku sampai di depan rumah wanita tua bangka itu. Aku melihatnya baru saja keluar dari rumah itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, kedua pundaknya menurun, gerak-geriknya begitu pelan dan lemah._

 _"An Shu!" Seruku memanggilnya. Dia langsung menoleh kearahku dengan wajah terkejut. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan sepasang matanya melebar. Digenggamnya kedua tangan mungil miliknya itu satu sama lain dan matanya menurun. Ia kini tidak berani menatapku. Kemudian pergi mencari jalan lain dan mengabaikanku. "Tunggu dulu, hei!" Aku langsung mengejarnya dan menarik lengannya._

 _"Apa aku perlu mengulanginya? Jangan temui aku lagi!" Bentaknya sambil berusaha melepas genggamanku, tapi aku terus menahannya. "Lepaskan... aku mohon padamu menjauhlah dariku... jangan pernah temui aku lagi!" Pintanya._

 _"Tidak mau." Jawabku._

 _Kini ia berhenti bergerak, matanya kembali terbelalak. "Kenapa...?" Tanyanya pelan. Poninya yang panjang hampir menutup kedua matanya sehingga aku tak dapat melihatnya. "Jika kau terus mendekatiku, kau akan menyesal..." lanjutnya dengan nada dingin._

 _"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menyesal. Tidak akan pernah..." jawabku._

 _"Percuma... kau tidak akan bisa menolongku. Karena itu aku akan melakukannya sendirian, karena ini adalah masalahku." Jawabnya._

 _"Tidak. Aku pasti bisa menolongmu." Jawabku._

 _"Kau tahu apa tentangku!? Kau tidak akan mengerti! Kenapa... kenapa kau bersikeras..." Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menggigit bawah bibirnya. Dia pasti menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Aku tahu itu, dia mencoba berlagak kuat tapi tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sangat lemah. Tidak, dia lemah namun kuat. Aku merasa sedikit iri padanya. Bukan karena dia lebih rajin dariku. Tetapi dari hatinya, dia sangat sabar menghadapi kesulitan yang menimpa hidupnya. Dia mencoba untuk tersenyum agar orang-orang berpikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi sedangkan dirinya tidak. Dia bodoh... dan terlalu baik._

 _"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, bodoh." Ucapku dengan menekan kata 'bodoh'. "Kenapa kau bersikeras bekerja sedangkan kau sedang sakit? Kenapa kau terus berjuang demi ayahmu sedangkan dia tidak menyayangimu? Dan kenapa tadi kau tersenyum padaku tapi setelah itu kau malah menyuruhku untuk tidak menemuiku? Kau berbohong padaku 'kan?"_

 _"..." Dia hanya diam, tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku._

 _"Kau tahu? Aku iri padamu. Melihatmu tersenyum pada wanita tua bangka tadi... Aku dapat merasakan kalau kau itu sangat sabar, tapi juga bodoh. Dan juga, aku tahu kenapa kau tersenyum padaku saat itu. Tapi kau malah membuang perasaan itu dan membohongi dirimu sendiri-"_

 _"Jangan mengatakan itu seolah kau tahu tentang diriku! Apa kau tidak mengerti jika kau terlibat, kau akan merasakan akibatnya!? Aku tidak ingin itu!" Balasnya, ia meninggikan suaranya._

 _"Apa benar itu keinginanmu yang sesungguhnya?" Tanyaku lagi._

 _Mendengar pertanyaanku barusan, dia terlihat seolah-olah membeku. Aku melepas genggaman pada lengannya. "Memang benar aku tidak tahu banyak tentang dirimu. Karena itu... ceritakan padaku tentang dirimu. Aku bersikeras karena aku peduli. Walaupun tanganku ini terluka saat menyatukan pecahan hatimu. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Bagaimanapun juga, bagiku kau sudah menjadi temanku." Aku tersenyum lebar, meyakinkannya bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Rintangan apapun yang akan ia hadapi, aku akan selalu-pasti siap mengulurkan tanganku padanya. Jika dia menolak, aku akan menarik tangannya sekuat tenaga._

 _Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mata emasnya bertemu dengan mata milikku. Air matanya mengalir deras. Dia mulai menangis terisak, sangat keras. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Kubelai pelan punggung kepalanya dengan pelan dan lembut. Aku yakin dia mulai mempercayaiku-bukan, dia sudah percaya padaku. Dan aku yakin, kalau air matanya itu adalah air mata kebahagiaan, yang selama ini ia inginkan._

 _ **Flashback End**_

 **-XXX-**

"..." Penglihatanku tertuju ke arah pemandangan luar lewat jendela yang terbuka. Daguku beristirahat diatas telapak tangan dan mataku setengah tertutup. Sepertinya aku mulai mengantuk dan... bosan.

"Ling Tong! Nak! Jangan melamun! Tintanya sudah menembus kertas gulungan!" Bentak ayah tiba-tiba sambil memukul meja sehingga membuatku terkejut tingkat dewa.

"Uwakh! Ayah jangan berteriak ke telingaku!" Balasku sambil mengambil kain untuk menyeka tumpahan tinta di meja. Duh, rasanya gendang telingaku mau pecah.

Aku mendengar ayah menghela napas. Yah, aku tahu ini salahku, tapi rasanya aku telah mengecewakan ayah. "Maaf ayah... Aku akan menulisnya kembali." Ucapku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Nah, tidak apa. Kurasa kau sedang bosan." Wow, tepat sasaran. "Jadi, sebaiknya kau pulanglah duluan. Kau pasti cemas karena An Shu di rumah sendirian. Aku akan meminta Chen Qin untuk mengerjakan ini." Tidak, pemikiran ayah sedikit meleset.

"Aku tidak cemas. Lagipula kalau sedang bosan dia pasti sedang menjahit di rumah...mungkin-hm?" Ketika aku hendak mengusap tengkukku, aku baru sadar kalau aku tidak memakai syal. Padahal aku memakainya setiap hari tapi baru kali ini aku melupakannya. Tadi malam aku meminjamkan syal itu pada Shu, tapi dia lupa mengembalikannya, atau aku yang lupa memintanya kembali? Ah, terserah. "Baiklah. Tapi aku akan kembali lagi nanti... Aku pergi." Aku langsung keluar dari ruangan. Yah, ini pertama kalinya aku mengurus hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan persiapan sebelum perang jadi wajar saja yang aku kerjakan sedikit berantakan. Lagipula, tidak ada pekerjaan yang selalu berjalan mulus 'kan? Baiklah, hari ini aku akan tidur siang di rumah agar nanti sore aku bisa latihan dengan tenaga penuh.

"Hm?" Aku mendengar seorang perempuan berbicara, terdengar begitu ceria dan riang. Tunggu, jangan katakan kalau 'dia' ada disini. Mana mungkin dia berada disini 'kan. "Tidak. Aku akan merasa lebih tenang jika aku memastikannya. Dasar, setelah ini aku benar-benar harus istirahat..." keluhku sambil memutar arah tujuanku. "Tapi jika itu benar dia, habis sudah waktu istirahatku..."

Aku berusaha mengingat dimana suara perempuan itu berasal, setiap koridor aku mencari dan aku sampai di depan gerbang istana. Aku melihat Tuan Zhou Tai dan seorang perempuan bersurai biru gelap pendek.

"...Hebat. Ternyata memang dia..."

"Ah, itu dia! Ling Tooong!" An Shu langsung berlari kearahku sambil merentangkan tangannya dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Tunggu, apa!? Dia hendak memelukku!?

"GUH!" Lengannya menangkap dan menahan leherku dengan sangat erat. Kakinya melayang tidak menyentuh tanah. S-Sial, perempuan ini!

"Akhirnya! Aku menemukanmu! Kukira kau terkurung atau apalah aku tidak tahu tapi syukurlah!"

"O-Oi! Lepaskan! Sesak!"

Dia tersenyum miring. "Lho? Bagaimana bisa seorang perwira bisa sesak nafas hanya gara-gara perempuan manis ini memelukmu-adudududuh!" Aku langsung menarik rambutnya yang mencuat keatas (ahoge) sehingga genggaman pada leherku ia lepaskan dengan tidak sengaja.

"Jangan memuji diri, bodoh!" Bentakku sambil melepas tarikan pada rambutnya. Kemudian aku memijat leherku yang sakit berkat genggamannya barusan.

"Kejam... Aku baru tahu kalau Tong sudah menjadi pria yang jahat seperti ini. Ibu jadi sedih..." ucapnya dengan sandiwara yang suram dan berpura-pura menangis.

"Kau bukan ibuku! Lelucon macam apa itu!?" Balasku.

"Naaah, aku hanya bercanda! Teehee!" Ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidah dan memukul ringan kepalanya.

"Dasar... Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku setelah menghela napas.

"Kau melupakan ini!" Ucapnya sambil membuka syal berwarna kuning-oranye. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau pasti kedinginan!" Ucapnya sebelum tertawa kecil.

"Yang lupa itu 'kan kau. Dan ya, aku sangat kedinginan." Jawabku sambil memasang syal buatannya tersebut. "Ng?" Apa ini? Aku mencium wangi yang sangat harum dari syal. Apakah ini... wangi miliknya?

"Lho? Ada apa, Ling Tong?" An Shu memiringkan kepalanya dan menatapku bingung. "Wajahmu merah tuh?" Dia menarik pipi kananku dengan keras.

"Oi! Jangan ditarik! Aku mau pulang..." ucapku sambil melepas tarikannya lalu langsung berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ling Tong! Jangan pulang dulu!" Pekiknya. Ia menarik syal yang sudah aku pasang erat sehingga leherku kembali tercekik.

"Ugh! Jangan ditarik, bodoh! Kau mau apa lagi, hah!?" Aku kesulitan membentaknya sehingga suaraku sedikit serak akibat tarikannya sangat kuat.

"Aku mau menjadi perwira perang juga!"

... ... ...

Ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya barusan terus menggema di dalam kepalaku. Tunggu, apa? Apa aku salah dengar? "...kau bilang apa?"

An Shu berkacak pinggang. "Aku bilang, aku mau menjadi perwira perang!" Ia mengatakan itu lagi dengan senyuman penuh percaya diri. Lalu aku langsung menoleh kearah Tuan Zhou Tai.

"Tuan. Kau dengar apa katanya?" Tanyaku.

"Dia bilang, dia ingin menjadi perwira perang." Ucap pria yang memiliki bekas luka di mata kiri itu dengan nada datar. Lalu aku kembali menoleh kearah Shu.

"Pertama-tama, aku harus menghadap ke Tuan Sun Quan, ya 'kan Tuan Zhou Tai?" Tanya gadis berusia 14 tahun itu sambil menghampiri pria itu sambil melompat-lompat kecil.

"Hm." Dia mengangguk. "Aku akan mengantarmu kesana."

"Terima kasih, Tuan! Kalau aku pergi sendirian. Aku pasti akan tersesat dan diusir! Wah, aku tidak sabar lagi!"

Kenapa Tuan Zhou Tai malah membantunya!? Apa-apaan ini!? Ini tidak lucu! Kenapa perempuan yang tidak tahu soal perang sedikit pun ini berkeinginan kuat untuk menjadi perwira perang!? "YANG BENAR SAJAAA!" Teriakku histeris.

 **-XXX-**

Dan pada akhirnya, aku pun mengikuti Shu untuk menghadap Tuan Sun Quan. Sial, mana mungkin beliau akan menerimanya begitu saja kan!? Sudah jelas dia akan ditolak! Shu belum sedikit pun belajar tentang ilmu perang dan semua tentang bla bla bla! Aku lelah! Aku ingin tidur sekarang juga!

"Wah wah. Kenapa Tuan Ling Tong memasang wajah masam seperti itu sih~?" Tanya An Shu dengan senyuman sinis di wajahnya. "Hohoho? Kau mencemaskanku ya?" Sikunya menyentuh lenganku berulang kali. "Aduh, aku jadi terharu!" Ucapnya sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Berisik... Aku tidak mengatakan apapun, bodoh." Jawahku datar. Lalu aku menoleh kearah Tuan Zhou Tai. "Uhh... Apa Tuan yakin? Perempuan ini tidak tahu soal ilmu perang dan segala macamnya lho. Dia ini bodoh lho, ceroboh pula, dan tidak bisa diandalkan." Ucapku sambil mengarahkan telunjukku pada perempuan bersurai biru gelap itu.

"Aduh, Ling Tong kasar sekali, ya, Tuan Zhou Tai?" An Shu merangkul lengan Tuan Zhou Tai. Mereka seperti ayah dan anak saja!

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja..." Aku langsung menepuk jidatku. Tidak, semuanya TIDAK akan baik-baik saja! Aku yakin! Kalau Tuan Sun Quan menerimanya aku akan-...argh, terserah.

Sesampainya di ruang singgasana, jantungku langsung berdetak keras ketika melihat beliau. Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya? Kalau aku berbohong, pasti pada akhirnya akan ketahuan.

"Oh? Zhou Tai, Ling Tong. Apa yang membawa kalian kemari?" Tanya Tuan Sun Quan dengan senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya, ia bersama dengan Nona Bu Lianshi. "Hm? Apa gadis itu adalah alasan kalian datang kesini?" Oh, sial! Matanya memang sangat tajam!

"Uhh...ya, Tuan. Dia-"

Diluar dugaan, An Shu berjalan dengan tenangnya tepat di depanku. Kemudian, dengan sopan dan anggun ia memberi hormat pada Tuan Sun Quan. "Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu, Tuan. Namaku An Shu. Saya datang kesini untuk mengabdi kepada Tuan." Ucapnya dengan seulas senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Melihat cara ia memberi hormat, entah kenapa dia terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya. 'Tapi, hei! Setidaknya biarkan aku menjelaskannya setelah itu barulah kau perkenalkan diri!' Itu yang ingin aku katakan tapi aku segan membentaknya di depan Tuan Sun Quan.

"Sejujurnya, saya belum mempelajari ilmu perang tapi saya akan rajin berlatih! Apapun akan saya lakukan agar Tuan dapat mempercayaiku! Kumohon terimalah diri saya untuk menjadi pengikutmu!" Lanjutnya sembari menunduk dalam.

Woi! Kenapa kau berterus terang sekali! Jika kau mengatakan itu, beliau tidak akan menerimamu! Aku yakin! Lihatlah ekspresi wajahnya itu! Dia tersenyum dengan-tunggu apa!?

Tuan Sun Quan tertawa. "Hahaha, kau gadis yang jujur sekali! Aku senang kau datang untuk mengabdi kepadaku. Baiklah, aku menerimamu dengan senang hati. Selamat datang di pasukan kami, An Shu. Aku harap aku bisa mengandalkanmu."

... ... ...

...ha? Apa maksudnya? Apa artinya Tuan Sun Quan menerimanya? Menerimanya? MENERIMANYA!? "Uh, Tuan? Apa Tuan yakin tidak apa? Baru saja dia bilang dia tidak tahu tentang ilmu perang lho! Maaf atas kelancanganku tapi aku mohon pada Tuan untuk mempertimbangkan ini!" Kepalaku rasanya ingin meledak, aku mencoba untuk menahan amarahku tapi sial! Sulit sekali! Aku bahkan tidak sengaja meninggikan nada suaraku.

"Ya. Tapi bukankah baru saja dia bilang bahwa dia akan melakukan apapun agar aku bisa mempercayainya? Mendengarnya saja, aku yakin dia gadis yang pekerja keras." Tuan Sun Quan manggut-manggut, sedangkan istrinya dari tadi hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi, Tuan...!" Belum sempat aku selesai bicara, An Shu menyentuh bahuku.

"Ling Tong, Ling Tong~" An Shu menggeleng kepalanya. "Kau benar-benar mencemaskanku ya? Tenang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya dengan meniru gaya bicara Tuan Zhou Tai dan dia mengancungkan jari jempol.

"Kau pulang saja sono!" Bentakku.

"Tapi, kau harus menerima syarat ini, An Shu." Ucap Tuan Sun Quan menghampirinya.

"Eh? Syarat?"

"Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa mengizinkanmu untuk berpatisipasi untuk perang yang akan datang. Karena itu, kau harus belajar dan latihan sampai aku mengizinkanmu mengikuti perang. Bagaimana?" Baru kali ini aku mendengar cara bicara Tuan Sun Quan sangat berbeda. Yah, aku yakin beliau menggunakan kalimat yang mudah dimengerti untuk seorang anak kecil.

"Hum~ Baiklah! Aku mengerti, Tuan!" An Shu mengangguk kencang. "Terima kasih banyak sudah menerimaku, Tuan! Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik!"

"Ya." Tuan Sun Quan mengagguk dan menepuk pelan bahu An Shu. Aku tidak percaya ini. Beliau benar-benar menerimanya. "Kalau begitu, Zhou Tai, Ling Tong. Bisakah kalian mengantarkannya ke tempat pandai besi? Bantulah dia mencari senjata yang cocok untuknya."

"Baik, Tuan..." Tuan Zhou Tai memberi hormat. "Ayo..." Lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang singgasana bersama An Shu.

"Baik~!"

Aku pun memberi hormat dan mengikuti mereka. Habis sudah waktu istirahatku. Tapi kenapa dia ingin ikut berperang? Serius, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan. Aku tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang nanti malam jika aku tidak bertanya. "Shu, apa kau menganggap serius perkataanku tadi pagi?"

"Nuh-uh! Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin! Ah, bukan karena ingin menjadi ksatria yang hebat, lho ya!" Ia menyembunyikan kedua lengannya dibalik punggung.

"Aku yakin, kau pasti memiliki alasan lain... Jelaskan padaku." Aku menatapnya tajam dan dia terlihat sedikit kaget menatapku. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. "Kau sudah tahu 'kan, apa artinya perang? Membunuh manusia yang menghalangi. Kau sendiri pernah mengatakan itu padaku, 'kan?"

An Shu tertawa kecil, kenapa dia terlihat begitu tenang? "Dan setelah itu, bukankah aku mengatakan kalau perang artinya kita harus melindungi orang yang sangat berharga?"

"...Ya, aku ingat kau pernah mengatakan itu padaku. Tapi kau..." Ucapanku terpotong, dia berdiri di depanku sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia masih tersenyum.

"Kau terlalu mencemaskanku, Ling Tong. Aku melakukan ini agar aku bisa memastikan kalau kau dan paman baik-baik saja. Tapi, karena medan perang itu sangat berbahaya jadi aku harus belajar dan latihan dengan giat! Aku mengerti kalau perang kita harus saling menyerang sesama manusia yang memiliki tujuan yang berbeda. Aku tahu aku belum pernah belajar tentang ilmu perang dan belum pernah menyentuh senjata..."

"Karena itu! Memangnya kau bisa menyerang yang juga manusia-"

"Tapi!" Ucapanku kembali terpotong. Dia mengancungkan telunjuknya di depan wajahku. "Aku yakin, aku pasti bisa melakukannya! Tidak masalah 'kan kalau temanmu ini ikut berperang demi melindungi orang yang paling ia sayangi? Keinginanku tidak akan kalah dari rasa takutku!" Senyuman pada bibirnya melebar. Aku benci mengakuinya tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit lega setelah mendengar alasan dan juga senyumannya yang selalu berhasil membuatku kehabisan kata-kata. Aku mendengus, alasannya tidak buruk. "Lakukan sesukamu... Aku yakin percuma saja untuk menghentikanmu."

"Bagus! Tuan Zhou Tai! Nanti aku boleh pinjam pedangnya, tidak?" Pinta An Shu tiba-tiba.

"Tidak boleh..." jawab pria dengan jubah merah gelap tersebut dengan nada datar.

"Eeeh~"

"Kau jangan bertindak seenaknya. Di tempat pandai besi ada berbagai macam senjata jadi kau bisa memilih..."

"Kalau begitu aku mau memilih _sanjiegun_ saja! Bagaimana?"

"Nahhh, tidak cocok untukmu." An Shu menggembungkan sebelah pipinya. "Tenang saja. Kau pasti akan menemukan senjata yang sangat cocok untukmu..."

"Baiklah, jika Tuan Ling Tong berkata begitu!" An Shu meloncat-loncat kegirangan diiringi dengan tawa kecil. Dasar, rasa cemasku jadi hilang gara-gara melihatnya ceria seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana saat dia menginjak medan perang. Yah, berharap saja semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Seperti yang ia katakan tadi...

 **-XXX-**

 **To be continued~!**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N :** Woah, hampir 4K words! Oke, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic-ku! Mohon berikan review! Pretty please! Buat nambah semangat dan penyejuk batin! Ya~? *plak*


	5. Why did you think it is fun?

**A/N : B** elum ada review yang datang...again. Whatever. Btw, saya ingat sebelumnya saya malah bikin battle yang akan datang itu di Jiangxia, tapi seharusnya di Xiakou, ya? Maaf, saya tidak teliti memeriksanya.

 **Disclaimer :** Dynasty Warriors milik KOEI. Plot cerita dan OCs milik saya sendiri.

 **Warning :** Ling Tong x OC (An Shu). OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, typo, penulisan gaya bahasa yang tidak baku, suram dan abal. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XXX-**

 **To The Place Where I Belong**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Why did you think it is fun?**

 **-XXX-**

Ling Tong POV

"Wah, hebat!" Kami sampai di tempat pandai besi, Shu langsung berlari untuk melihat koleksi senjata yang dipajang. Matanya berbinar-binar dan terbentuk senyuman lebar di wajahnya. "Ling Tong! Sini! Menurutmu apa aku cocok memakai pedang ini?" Gadis bersurai biru gelap itu menggerakkan tangan kanannya keatas dan kebawah. Aku berjalan menghampirinya, kedua mataku langsung melebar ketika melihat pedang yang dia maksud.

"Itu terlalu besar! Mana mungkin kau bisa membawa itu, bodoh!" Jawabku dengan nada tinggi.

"Nah, aku tahu kok." Ia menjulurkan lidahnya padaku. Lalu ia menarik lengan Tuan Zhou Tai. "Eh, kalau Tuan pasti bisa mengangkatnya 'kan?"

"Bisa..." jawabnya singkat.

Wow, dia percaya diri sekali.

"Hm, sudah kuduga! Kalau Ling Tong, kurasa tidak bisa, ya?" Ucapnya sambil menaruh jari telunjuk di pipinya.

"Oi..."

Dia tertawa kecil kemudian langsung masuk ke dalam. "Permisi-uwoah!" Aku mendengarnya ia berteriak, karena terkejut melihat berbagai macam senjata disana. Aku dan Tuan Zhou Tai masuk ke dalam, pandanganku langsung terkunci melihat dia yang sedang menyentuh semua senjata yang dipajang. "K-Keren..." ucapnya kagum. Aku menghela napas kemudian menariknya.

"Kau ini tidak bisa diam sebentar, hah?" Dia menatapku tajam lalu membuang muka. Perempuan ini memang tidak bisa diam... seperti Tuan Zhou Tai.

"Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Seorang pria tua muncul menyambut kami.

"Paman! Tolong buatkan senjata untukku!" Jawab Shu sambil melambai tangannya dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Oi, aku bilang tenang dulu!"

"Hm? Senjata untuk gadis kecil untukmu? Hahaha! Jangan membuatku tertawa, bocah!" Ucap paman itu sebelum mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak. An Shu pun ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Kenapa kau juga ikut tertawa!? Bentakku.

"He? Soalnya paman ini memujiku!" Jawabnya setelah menarik napas kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Kau positif sekali..." jawabku.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah menyediakan senjata yang cocok untuk nona kecil sepertimu. Kemarilah." Paman pandai besi itu masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mempersilahkan kami masuk.

"Baik~!"

Aku melihat beberapa senjata ringan yang dipajang. Tapi kalau ringan seperti itu, tidak akan mudah untuk membunuh dengan satu kali serangan. Aku tidak tahu senjata apa yang cocok untuknya.

"Kau bisa memilih yang mana yang kau suka, nona kecil. Nah carilah-"

"Ah! Ketemu!"

"Cepat sekali..." gumamku datar.

"Bentuknya seperti jarum!"

"Ha?" Aku berjalan mendekatinya, melihat apa senjata yang ia inginkan. Bentuknya tipis namun panjang kira-kira kurang lebih tiga jangka dengan kedua ujungnya yang tajam, ditengah senjata itu menyambung dengan sebuah cincin agar senjata itu tidak mudah lepas yang dipasang pada jari tengah. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik memang terlihat ringan, tetapi pasti sulit untuk membunuh musuh satu serangan dengan senjata ini. Yah, sebenarnya itu tergantung siapa yang memakainya. " _Emeici_ , ya? Kenapa yang ini?" Tanyaku.

"Bentuknya seperti jarum!" Ulangnya.

"...aku berharap kau tidak akan menggunakan senjata ini sebagai pengganti jarum jahit. Dan itu bukan jarum." Balasku.

"Kalau begitu, 'jarum raksasa'?" Ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Terserah." Aku menyentil dahinya, ia menjerit kecil dan mencebik. "Coba kau lihat senjata yang lain dulu."

"Eeeh? Tapi aku mau yang ini saja!"

Sudah kuduga dia akan mengatakan itu. Dia memang keras kepala. Tapi itu lebih baik, semakin cepat ia memilih maka akan sebentar lagi aku bisa istirahat dengan tenang. "Jika kau berkata begitu, baiklah."

"...kau juga harus mencari armor..." ucap Tuan Zhou Tai tiba-tiba. Aku tidak bisa menebak kapan pria ini akan angkat bicara. Aku jadi sering terkejut olehnya.

"Benar juga! Kalau begitu aku mau armor seperti Tuan Zhou Tai!" Sahut Shu sambil mengusap armor lengannya yang berwarna merah gelap berkali-kali.

"Lihat dulu baru setelah itu kau putuskan, idiot!" Jawabku.

"Baiklah! Aku akan membuat _Emeici_ selama kurang lebih satu minggu. Jadi, kau harus sabar, nona kecil!"

"Oke, aku mengerti~!"

Kemudian kami menemui dua orang pandai besi yang lain yang mengurus pembuatan baju besi. Ini pasti akan berlangsung lama...

"Lho? Ling Tong kenapa pasang wajah 'aku-lelah-dan-ingin-pulang' seperti itu sih?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menarik syalku. "Bagaimana mau menjadi perwira perang kalau hanya berjalan sudah lelah, hm~?" Guraunya dengan senyuman sinis di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar nasihat itu darimu..." jawabku datar.

"Tapi kau mendengarnya..." Aku mengabaikannya dan masuk ke dalam tempat pandai besi khusus armor tersebut. Ketika aku mendengarnya tertawa kecil, aku merasa dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu tentangku. Tentu saja aku tidak tahu apa.

"Selamat siang! Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Seorang wanita paruh baya menyambut kami.

"Um! Ada ada! Tolong buatkan baju besi untukku! Seperti Tuan Zhou Tai!"

"..." Tuan Zhou Tai dan wanita itu hanya diam mendengar permintaan Shu. Tapi wanita itu terlihat begitu canggung.

"Tuan Zhou Tai! Setidaknya katakan sesuatu! Oi! Kau jangan bertindak seenaknya!" Bentakku.

"Haha! Bodoh, aku tahu kok~" Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku akan mencari armor yang ringan tapi kuat!"

"B-baiklah. Kalau begitu, mohon ikuti saya, saya akan mengukur tubuh nona terlebih dahulu."

"Oh, baik! Nah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti~" Shu pun mengikuti wanita itu ke ruangan di sudut kanan. Aku duduk di kursi, sambil menunggu sepertinya aku bisa istirahat... atau tidur sejenak.

"Ng? Tuan Zhou Tai? Kenapa berdiri saja disana? Lebih baik Tuan duduk sambil menunggunya..."

"Hm..." Dia mengangguk dan duduk. Dia penurut sekali ya.

Bagaimana pun juga, Shu lama sekali. Aku benci menunggu jadi memang sebaiknya aku mengistirahatkan mataku sebentar...

-xxx-

" ...ng Tong! Liiing Toooong!" Aku dapat merasakan ada dua tangan berada di bahuku. Perempuan yang memanggil namaku mengguncangkan tubuhku sehingga aku terpaksa bangun dari tidur singkatku.

"...berisik. Setidaknya jangan membangunkanku dengan cara seperti itu..." Aku mengusap ujung tepi mataku agar dapat melihat dengan jelas. "Apa...?"

"Bukan 'apa'! Lihat aku! Bagaimana kalau armor ini?"

"Hm...?" Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali, pandanganku masih sedikit samar. Setelah aku mengusap mataku kembali, akhirnya pandanganku sudah jelas. Aku mendengarnya tertawa kecil lagi, ia tersenyum lebar penuh percaya diri. Tunggu... ada yang aneh. Apa yang dia pakai itu? Ah, benar. Aku hampir lupa. Dia sedang mencoba memakai armor. Lengkap sekali... seluruh anggota tubuhnya menggunakan armor merah-

...

...

Tunggu...

"Kenapa kau malah pakai armor yang berat seperti itu!? Kau ini bodoh atau apa, hah!?" Bentakku histeris.

"Pfft... Sudah kuduga Ling Tong akan bereaksi seperti itu." Ia tertawa lebar.

"Jangan pakai yang itu! Cari yang lain!" Jawabku dengan nada tinggi.

"Nah! Aku sudah mencarinya kok! Aku hanya ingin mencoba bagaimana rasanya memakai armor berat seperti Tuan Zhou Tai!"

"Kalau begitu cepat ganti sana!" Jawabku lagi.

"Baiklah baiklah! Aku mengerti!" Dia langsung kembali ke ruangan tadi. Aku menghela napas panjang. "Cih, merepotkan sekali..." Aku menggaruk kepalaku dengan frustasi. Aku harap aku bisa istirahat dengan tenang nanti malam.

"Hm! Selesai!" Dia keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Kali ini armornya berkurang, hanya armor ringan yang melindungi lutut sampai kakinya dan juga pada leher dan dadanya. Ia mengenak rok pendek berwarna coklat dan tali sabuk kuning keemasan. Kedua pahanya memakai _legging_ berwarna hitam tetapi bentuknya dipotong secara vertikal sehingga kulit paha dalam terbuka. Lalu kedua tangannya dipasang armor berwarna merah dengan bermotif kuning dan juga ia mengenakan sarung tangan yang tak berjari, ia membiarkan kedua lengannya terbuka. Dan ia mengepang sedikit helaian rambut pada sisi kanan dan memakai ornamen rambut yang kecil terlihat seperti ujung pedang yang kecil tiga potong. "Bagaimana?"

"...Hm. Yah, ini lebih baik." Aku kembali menyandarkan punggungku ke dinding.

"Lho? Hanya itu?"

"Apanya?"

Ia kembali mencebik. "Seharusnya kau bilang, 'Oh, kau manis sekali' atau 'kau terlihat seperti perwira wanita sungguhan'... seperti itu!"

"Ha? Mana mungkin aku akan mengatakan itu. Lagipula kau 'kan 'anak baru' dan masih dalam pelatihan dan-"

"Setidaknya puji aku, dong!"

"Ugh." Aku menepuk keningku kemudian menghela napas. "Kau itu merepotkan sekali." Aku mendengus. "Baiklah. Kau terlihat manis."

"..."

"..."

Kenapa suasananya tiba-tiba jadi canggung? Tunggu, baru saja aku bilang apa padanya...

Oh sial.

"...a-aku tidak mengira Ling Tong akan mengatakan itu dengan santainya bahkan di tempat umum. J-jantungku berdetak keras sekali... Memalukan..." Ia bersembunyi di belakang wanita paruh baya tadi. Wajahnya merah padam dan sedikit berkeringat.

"B-Bukannya kau ingin aku mengatakan itu!? Lalu kau ingin aku bilang apa!? Ah ya! 'Kau terlihat seperti perwira wanita sungguhan! Bagaimana!? Kau puas?" Setelah mengatakan itu semua, napasku sesak. Sial, seharusnya aku berpikir dulu! Aku tidak tahan dengan situasi canggung seperti ini!

"...hihi." Dia tertawa kecil. "Sifat aslimu keluar lagi..." Ucapnya sebelum kembali tertawa. Rona merah masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Berisik..." Aku menutup sebagian wajahku dengan punggung tangan. Aku merasa wajahku ikut memerah dan panas. Tapi kali ini bukan hanya karena malu mengatakan hal tadi, tapi juga melihatnya menertawaiku.

Sial... kenapa sekarang aku malah berpikir kalau dia itu memang terlihat-...aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan pikiran itu.

 **-XXX-**

Lalu aku dan Shu pulang, matahari sebentar lagi akan terbenam. Ayah masih di istana, baru kali ini ayah pulang telat. Bagaimana tidak, ayah ditunjuk sebagai komandan untuk perang di Xiakou nanti.

"A-aku mau ke kamarku..." Kenapa dia berbicara terbata-bata? Apa dia masih memikirkan hal tadi?

"Ya..." Aku menatapnya pergi dari ujung tepi mataku. Dia berjalan begitu pelan dan kepalanya menurun. "Oi. Kalau jalan, lihat kemana kau pergi-"

"Aduh!" Ia menabrak dinding, sifat cerobohnya masih saja sama seperti dulu. Dan dia terlalu memikirkan hal-hal kecil. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"...sial. Melihatnya seperti itu aku jadi ikut kepikiran...!" Aku terus mengutuk diriku di dalam kepala. "Lupakan..." Gerutuku sambil merebahkan tubuhku diatas kursi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu. Aku melipat tanganku dan memposisikannya dibelakang kepalaku.

 **-XXX-**

Setelah satu minggu, _Emeici_ senjata milik An Shu sudah selesai ditempa. "Yaah!" Dan saat ini dia latihan bersama Nona Lianshi. Sedangkan aku hanya menonton.

"An Shu! Berjuanglah!" Seru Nona Xiao Qiao.

"Nona Xiao berisik!" Serunya sambil terus menyerang Nona Lianshi yang masih dalam posisi bertahan. Nona Xiao Qiao menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Kenapa dia terlihat kesal seperti itu?

"Huh! Eh, Ling Tong dari tadi kenapa diam saja? Seharusnya kamu mendukungnya!"

"...tidak. Terima kasih." Jawabku datar.

"Eeeh?" Ucapnya kecewa.

"Aaargh! Aku tidak mau latihan dengan Nona Bu!" An Shu berhenti menyerang dan melempar kedua senjatanya dengan kesal.

"Lho?" Nona Lianshi ikut berhenti dan menurunkan sepasang _lujiaodao_ miliknya. "Kenapa An Shu? Apa aku terlalu kasar?"

"Hah? Tidak tidak. Dari tadi Nona Bu hanya bertahan 'kan? Maafkan aku. Aku perlu istirahat..." An Shu mengambil kembali senjatanya dan duduk menghampiriku setelah membungkuk minta maaf pada Nona Bu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tidak ingin latihan?"

"Erm... yah. I-Itu... setiap kali aku menyerangnya... mataku malah fokus ke... ehem!"

"Ngomong yang jelas..." ucapku.

"Masa' kamu tidak tahu! Uhh, oh iya ya, laki-laki tidak akan mengerti..." Ia berlari mendekati Qiao bersaudara dan mulai mengatakan keluhannya.

"...iya. Andai saja, milikku lebih besar." Ucap Nona Da Qiao

"Lha!? Kenapa begitu!? Bagiku kalau sebesar itu bikin repot!" Bentak An Shu.

"Oooh! Kalau milikku besar, apakah Tuan Zhou Yu akan semakin menyukaiku tidak, ya?" Komentar Nona Xiao Qiao.

"...Demi Tian. Kenapa kalian ingin sekali memiliki... yang besar seperti Nona Lianshi...?" Sahut Shu mulai lelah.

Apa-apaan yang mereka bicarakan? Besar? Apanya? Senjata?

... ...Nah, aku tidak peduli. "Kalau begitu kau mau latihan denganku? Bagaimana?"

"Ah! Baiklah!" Dia langsung berlari ke lapangan dan memasang kuda-kuda. "Aku siap!"

"...Sebelum itu, kau sudah latihan bela diri dengan Tuan Ding Feng?"

"Sudah kok. Tapi kurasa masih belum cukup..."

"Tentu saja, kau baru saja latihan kemarin. Kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu sedikit bagaimana menggunakan _emeici_."

"Baik, Guru Ling!"

"Jangan panggil aku itu."

"Baik, Guru Ling!"

"...terserah." Aku menghampirinya dan mengambil satu senjatanya. "Aku belum pernah mencobanya tapi aku hanya tahu teori penggunaan _emeici_. Mungkin kau sudah tahu, _emeici_ bisa kau pakai dengan cara menusuk." Jelasku sambil memasang cincin pada jari tengahku. "Bukan hanya itu, kau bisa membuatnya berputar dengan kencang. Seperti ini..." Aku membuka telapak tanganku dan memutarnya dengan jempol.

"Aku baru tahu bisa diputar seperti itu! Kukira cincin itu hanya untuk penahan agar tidak mudah jatuh."

"Itu juga benar. Tapi sayangnya dengan cara seperti tadi cedera yang didapati musuh hanya sedikit. Kalau tanganmu sudah cukup kuat dan putaran yang dihasilkan sangat cepat, kau bisa melukai musuh dengan cedera yang lebih dalam. Kelebihannya, kau bisa mengalihkan perhatian musuh dengan memutarnya sehingga memberikan gangguan ketika mereka mencoba untuk mendekatimu, pada saat itu kau memiliki kesempatan untuk menusuk musuhmu. Juga, _emeici_ dapat disembunyikan dengan mudah untuk serangan kejutan karena tipis dan mudah disimpan." Jelasku lagi sambil memberikan senjatanya kembali. "Hanya itu yang kutahu..."

"Oh, jadi mereka akan kebingungan saat memutarnya dan saat itu aku harus menyerangnya, ya!" An Shu manggut-manggut.

"Begitulah. Kau juga jangan sampai lengah saat menyerang. Pertama kau harus menguasai bela diri setelah itu mulailah latihan dengan _emeici_. Kau akan lebih mengerti jika Tuan Ding Feng mengajarimu."

"..." Pandangannya menurun meratapi sepasang _emeici_ miliknya itu. Senyuman masih terhias di wajahnya.

"Hei. Kenapa tiba-tiba diam? Kau mendengarku?"

Dia menggeng pelan. "...nuh-uh. Aku baru saja membayangkan bagaimana situasi medan perang. Menjadi prajurit itu harus berani ya..."

"Kau takut?" Tanyaku.

"...um." Dia mengangguk. "Tapi, kalau aku takut, aku tidak akan bisa menginjak medan perang bersama Paman Cao dan Ling Tong. Aku akan berjuang!"

"Ya. Aku menantikannya, kalau kau ikut bersama kami kurasa akan menyenangkan."

Shu mengedipkan matanya tak karuan, ia menatapku bingung. "Menyenangkan? Apa maksudmu?"

"...eh?" Kedua alisnya menyempit dan menatapku dengan tatapan penasaran 'kenapa kau berpikir hal seperti perang itu menyenangkan?'. Aku tidak sengaja mengatakan itu, tapi mulutku mengatakan semua yang ada pada pikiranku. Aku pun tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa aku berpikir demikian?

Yang akan dihadapi itu adalah perang. Ya, aku paham itu. Orang-orang rela mengorban nyawa demi tujuan yang mereka junjung tinggi akan saling membunuh satu sama lain. Orang-orang yang akan berjuang akan mati tepat dihadapan dan darah membasahi tubuh mereka juga tanah. Dari mana hal yang menyenangkannya?

...tidak. Kurasa bukan tentang itu. Apa karena dia? Sejak Shu disini, aku merasa-

"Ling Tong?" Shu menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajahku. "Kamu juga jangan tiba-tiba diam, dong. Apa yang Ling Tong pikirkan?" Tanya gadis itu cemas.

Aku mendengus, kemudian tertawa pelan. "Tidak. Bukan masalah besar..." Aku membelai kepalanya dengan pelan. "Latihannya cukup sampai disini. Mau jalan-jalan ke danau? Aku bosan melihatmu seharian berlatih." Aku berjalan keluar dan menarik tangannya.

"...i-iya." Shu mengangguk pelan. "...Tong?"

"Hm?"

"Sudah lama sekali aku belum melihatmu tersenyum... Ada apa?" Ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Ha? Memangnya aneh kalau aku tersenyum? Yah, itu salahmu..." Jawabku tersenyum sinis.

"Eh, a-aku? Kenapa? Dari tadi aku tidak paham apa maksudmu..."

"Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak mengerti." Ucapku setelah kembali tertawa. "Terima kasih, Shu."

"...sama-sama?" Jawabnya pelan dan sedikit ragu.

Ya, perempuan bodoh ini sudah membuat keseharianku menjadi... menyenangkan. Ini semua salahnya, tapi aku senang akan hal itu. Jika aku tidak menariknya saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, dia pasti sudah mati dan keseharianku akan sangat membosankan.

 **-XXX-**

"...lalu Tuan Ding Feng hampir saja mematahkan lenganku! Tapi beruntung aku berteriak. Lalu Tuan Lu Meng mengajariku tentang ini dan itu, aku sama sekali tidak paham. Rasanya kepalaku ingin meledak!" Ucapnya sambil memegang kepalanya dan menggeleng kencang.

Ayah tertawa mendengar cerita Shu saat ia diberi latihan seharian penuh kemarin. "Hahaha, kau sudah berlatih keras, ya, Shu. Paman bangga padamu." Puji ayah sambil membelai kepala gadis bersurai biru gelap itu. Ia tertawa malu sambil menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk.

"Yah, seberat apapun itu aku yakin kau akan terbiasa. Lagipula kau tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja 'kan? Kau selalu saja seperti itu..." ucapku sambil melahap _mantou_.

"...W-Wah, apa ini!? Ling Tong menyemangatiku!" Ia tertawa lebar sambil meloncat kegirangan seperti anak kecil. Yah, dia memang masih bocah.

"...tapi tunggu dulu. Bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Jika dia tahu kau menjadi perwira, dia pasti akan menentang." Tanya ayahku.

Shu berhenti meloncat. "Ah... itu... Rencananya aku akan mengirim pesan pada ayah." Ucapnya sembari menyembunyikan kedua lengan pada punggungnya. "Tapi tidak apa! Aku yakin ayah akan mengizinkanku! Soalnya..."

"...?" Aku menatapnya ketika dia tiba-tiba berhenti bicara. Kedua kelopak matanya menurun, ia masih tersenyum namun alisnya sedikit menyempit. Kurasa dia masih merindukan ayahnya yang sendirian di Yuhang.

"...soalnya ayah sudah menyayangiku jadi... ayah tidak akan memarahiku..." ucapnya pelan sambil tertawa kecil.

"..." Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Baru kusadari tanganku sudah berada di atas kepalanya. Shu menatapku dengan kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, ia membiarkan air matanya keluar. Namun ia masih bisa tersenyum.

Dia begitu mudahnya merindukan orang yang ia sayangi. Walaupun ia sudah tahu kalau ia harus tetap percaya bahwa ayahnya baik-baik saja. Tapi hatinya belum sepenuhnya menerima itu. Dia juga ingin membawa ayahnya bersamanya.

Disaat ayahku pergi ke medan perang, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Shu. Tidak, kurasa sedikit berbeda...

 **-XXX-**

Setelah mandi, aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku diatas ranjang. Padahal hari ini aku tidak bekerja terlalu berat dan aku menghabiskan waktu memerhatikan Shu latihan. Jika tugas menumpuk, aku pasti merasa malas dan lelah. Apalagi tidak ada tugas, aku akan merasa bosan. Heh, lucu sekali...

Aku langsung menarik selimut dan membalutkan tubuhku karena udara dingin seolah-olah sampai menusuk seluruh tulangku. "Aku tidak bisa tidur seperti ini, aku harus menghangatkan tubuhku sebentar..." Aku memasang syal pada leherku dengan erat.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan ternyata Shu juga sedang berada di sana. "Kau juga ingin menghangatkan diri?" Tanyaku.

Shu menoleh kearahku. "Iya... tapi apinya masih kecil. Tubuhku rasanya ingin membeku...!" Keluhnya sambil mengeratkan pelukan pada kakinya.

"Kau itu meniupnya terlalu keras., pantas saja apinya tidak membesar." Ucapku sambil memberikan syalku padanya agar tidak ikut terbakar. Kutambah beberapa batang ranting dan meniup apinya hingga membesar.

"Ahh, hangatnya~" Shu merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan api. Aku duduk disampingnya, kubalutkan tubuhku dengan selimut dan menghangatkan kedua tanganku di depan api. "Ling Tong, ini syalmu. Kasihan sekali melihatmu menggigil... hehe." Candanya sambil tertawa kecil dan memasangkan kembali syal pada leherku.

"Oi. Mendekatlah, duduk disini." Ucapku sambil menepuk lantai disampingku.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Sudahlah, duduk disini..."

"...um." Shu menurutiku dan duduk tepat disampingku. Aku membagi syal dan selimut dengannya. "...L-Ling Tong?"

"Kau sendiri juga menggigil, bodoh." Sahutku setelah menggenggam kedua tangan miliknya yang kecil. Ia hanya tertawa pelan, kepalanya beristirahat di bahuku.

"Hm, lebih hangat!"

Aku mendengus geli. "Dasar..."

"Tong, lihat ini. Aku sudah menulis suratnya." Ia mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari balik _hanfu_ -nya kemudian diberikan padaku. Aku mulai membaca suratnya dalam hati.

"...kurasa sudah cukup." Sahutku.

"Sungguh?" Ia mengambil surat itu dan menyimpannya. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi ayah nanti." Ucapnya tersenyum malu.

"Aku juga. Mudah-mudahan saja ayahmu menerimanya..."

"Um!" Ia kembali merentangkan tangan di hadapan api. Kepalanya masih bersandar dibahuku. Aku melirik raut wajahnya yang sudah terlihat mengantuk. Perlahan-lahan, tangannya menurun di atas paha. Kelopak matanya pun sudah dipejamkan. "...Selamat... ma...lam..." gumamnya.

"Oi. Sebaiknya kau tidur dikamarmu..."

Tak ada jawaban, dia sudah tertidur. Ya sudahlah, lagipula merepotkan kalau menggendongnya ke kamar. Aku masih kedinginan.

...Omong-omong, setiap pergantian musim aku selalu saja memakai syal buatan Shu ini (kecuali musim panas). Saat aku dan ayah berangkat ke Jian Ye, ia memberiku syal ini. Entah kenapa rasanya seperti jimat keberuntungan yang tidak seperti jimat yang lain pada umumnya.

Dan.. apa aku juga harus memberikan sesuatu padanya? Aku tidak tahu benda apa yang bisa membuatnya senang. Ah tidak, tidak harus benda. Tapi apa?

"Ugh... aku terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan itu. Sial, apa aku harus tidur disini? Ah, apa boleh buat..."

 **-XXX-**

Beberapa minggu kemudian musim semi akhirnya tiba, dan perang akan dimulai. Saat ini prajurit sudah berkumpul di depan istana Jian Ye. Ayahku yang mengambil posisi sebagai komandan sejak subuh telah berangkat ke istana untuk bersiap-siap.

"Aah... kenapa malah aku yang gugup, ya?" Kata An Shu sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Heh. Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Tentu saja! Apalagi paman Cao yang menjadi komandan!"

"Hei. Ayahku sudah lama mengabdi pada Tuan Sun Jian, jadi kau jangan meremehkannya."

"...i-iya ya. Paman Cao sudah berpengalaman dan Ling Tong sudah latihan keras! Pasti akan baik-baik saja, ya!"

Aku tertawa pelan. "Pada akhirnya kau menghibur dirimu sendiri..."

"Aah! Tapi tanganku masih menggigil!" Keluhnya lagi. "Tenanglah, Shu~"

"Dasar..." Aku menepuk kedua punggung tangannya sekeras mungkin. Shu memekik kecil karena kaget.

"S-Sakit! ...lho? Tapi tanganku berhenti menggigil."

"Kau ini memang aneh." Aku melepas tangannya dan memalingkan wajah. Ia menatapku lurus, sepasang matanya dikedipkan berkali-kali. Sepotong tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya. "Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" Tanyaku.

"Terima kasih! Tanganku sudah berhenti bergemetar. Tepukan tadi rasanya benar-benar seperti sifatmu."

"He~ maksudmu seperti ini?" Aku mengacak rambutnya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Uwaa! Jangan rambutku! Tadi pagi aku kesulitan merapikannya!" Bentaknya sambil menahan lenganku agar tidak menyentuh rambut biru gelapnya. Jemarinya berpindah ke punggung tanganku. "Kau dan paman harus pulang dengan selamat, ya..." Ia tersenyum tipis, rasa khawatir masih mempermainkan perasaannya.

"Apa aku harus berjanji padamu?" Tanyaku.

Shu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tapi aku bukannya bermaksud kalau kalian akan mati kok! Aku mengatakannya agar Ling Tong dan paman bisa lebih hati-hati... dan juga..." Aku menyentil dahinya agar ia berhenti bicara.

"Walaupun kau tidak mengatakannya aku sudah tahu itu. Siapa juga yang mau mati..."

Ia mendengus geli. "Kau benar... Aku yakin, paman dan Ling Tong akan pulang dengan selamat. Menang atau kalah di medan perang itu bukan masalah!"

Aku tersenyum tipis, memang terkadang dia pesimis atau malahan sebaliknya. "Kau juga jangan bermalas-malasan saat latihan..."

"He? Jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu! Aku tidak pemalas kok!" Dia mengancungkan telunjuknya di depan wajahku dengan raut wajahnya mencebik seperti biasa. Namun menghilang seketika, berganti menjadi senyuman. "Ling Tong juga, semoga beruntung!"

 **-XXX-**

 **To be continued~!**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N :** Di chapter ini saya sedikit kesulitan menyusun alurnya. Apalagi penulisan saya rasanya makin suram. Dan yeah, ada sedikit fluff? Haha, apa aku harus menukar genre-nya menjadi romance?

Dan satu lagi, senjata Bu Lianshi yang namanya Mandarin Duck Hooks di DW8 Empires arti cina(?)-nya lujiaodao, ya kan? Atau apa ya? Saya bingung ketika tanya ke mbah gugel ada juga senjata Yue Jin yang muncul...

Oke, saya gak tahu kapan bakal update karena saya akan memghadapi ujian, ujian dam ujian nasional! Wish me luck dan mohon berikan kritik dan saran pada kolom review, please! No flames! See you next time!


	6. Between Regret and Happiness

**A/N :** Yay! Lama tak update! Udah sebulan lebih ya. Saya udah selesai TO dan yang tertinggal hanyalah UN tanggal 4 nanti! Jujur, saya pengen cepet update fic ini! Ah, kalau soal TBB TWOL... saya masih sedang menyusun alur. Maaf ya, tapi suer! Saya bakal selesain kok!

Yuk, balas review!

 **-Ayahina**

Da Qiao : Tapi Shu, milikmu lebih besar daripada kami lho.

An Shu : APA!? Ini tidak mungkin! Padahal aku tidak menginginkannya!

Xiao Qiao : Daripada datar seperti papan?

An Shu : Bagiku itu lebih bagus daripada berisi! Bahuku sering sakit berkat ... yang besar ini! *pundung*

Da Qiao : Harusnya kamu bersyukur...

Xiao Qiao : Aaah~ Padahal Shu lebih muda dari kami. Shu beruntung sekali ya!

An Shu : ... T_T

Blossom : Right, terima kasih banyak telah mereview serta dukungannya! *peluk cium-ditendang*

 **-erikfinnvladimi**

Blossom : Wah terima kasih banyak telah mem-favoritkan stories kami! Tidak perlu formal, review orang gila juga kami terima kok!

Scarlet : Yang orang gila itu hanya kau! *tabok Blossom*

Ling Tong : Woi! Bisa diam gak!?

An Shu : Kau juga diam, Tong! Terima kasih banyak~

 **Disclaimer :** Dynasty Warriors milik KOEI. Plot cerita dan OCs milik saya sendiri. CMIIW.

 **Warning :** Ling Tong x OC (An Shu). OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, typo, penulisan gaya bahasa yang tidak baku, suram dan abal. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XXX-**

 **To The Place Where I Belong**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Between Regret and Happiness**

 **-XXX-**

An Shu POV

Aku meratapinya pergi bersama Paman Ling Cao serta jendral yang lain. Aku tidak bisa menghitung berapa banyak prajurit yang mengikuti perang. Aku sempat berharap Ling Tong memandang ke belakang dan tersenyum padaku.

Dan harapan kecil itu dikabulkan.

Aku membalas senyumnya sembari melambaikan tangan. Perlahan-lahan dia semakin jauh dan tak terlihat. Gerbang istana pun ditutup. Aku menurunkan tanganku dan senyumanku menghilang sekejap. "Aaah... Dia sudah pergi." Gumamku sambil memandang langit yang memancarkan sinar matahari terbit.

Apa kali ini aku akan kesepian lagi? Tentu saja tidak. Mengapa harus coba? Aku dan Ling Tong 'kan sama-sama berada di dunia ini dan juga sama-sama memandang langit yang sama. Ya 'kan?

"An Shu!" Tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil bersurai coklat terang memelukku dari belakang. Ia menghampiriku bersama kakak kandungnya Da Qiao. "Sayang sekali ya, Ling Tong sudah pergi dan Shu jadi kesepian~" Ucap Xiao Qiao sedangkan sang kakak hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kesepian? Nah, aku 'kan tidak sendirian. Bagaimanapun juga, hari ini aku harus latihan lebih giat."

"Eeh~? Latihannya nanti saja! Main denganku, yuk!" Ia menahan lenganku agar aku tidak bisa lari darinya.

"Main?"

 **-xxx-**

Hewan berbulu halus putih-hitam naik ke punggungku. Tak sengaja sepotong suara jeritan kecil keluar dari mulutku karena kaget. Panda tersebut terus memanjati tubuhku hingga ia sampai diatas kepalaku.

"Wah. Padahal baru sekali ini diajak, dia langsung menyukaimu, Shu!"

"Sungguh?" Bulunya yang lembut membuat tengkukku terasa geli. "Lho? Da, kamu tidak suka panda?" Tanyaku pada Da Qiao yang menjauh dari taman, ia bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"B-bukan, aku hanya geli..." ucapnya pelan.

"Takut, ya?" Aku tertawa kecil. Kubawa panda yang berada diatas kepalaku dan memberikannya pada Da Qiao.

"T-Tunggu, Shu! Jangan mendekat!"

"Kau ini jangan jadi penakut! Dia jinak kok. Nih, dia tidak akan menggigitmu..." sahutku tersenyum sinis.

"Ayo, kakak! Dia ingin bermain denganmu tuh!" Dukung Xiao.

Panda itu meraih jemari Da Qiao "Kya... G-geli!" Ia menjauh dan kembali bersembunyi. Aku menghela napas panjang

"Duh, kau ini terlalu berlebihan. Da Qiao, kalau kau terus seperti ini, mau sampai kapan kau akan takut, hah?" Gerutuku sambil berkacak pinggang

"Uuh.. An Shu kamu jangan kelewat keras, dong." ucap Da Qiao ketakutan.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu! Kau harus berani, masa' kamu mau saja kalah sama adikmu sendiri?" Ucapku sambil menunjuk Xiao Qiao yang asyik bermain dengan panda yang lain. "Ayolah, satu kali ini saja!"

"...b-baik." Da Qiao menyentuh tangan panda itu dengan perlahan. "Lucu..."

"Tuh 'kan?"

"Yay! Akhirnya kakak main denganku lagi!"

Da Qiao tertawa kecil sembari membelai bulu halus panda yang ia rangkul. Kemudian ia duduk disebelah adiknya. Kakak beradik itu saling tertawa dan bermain. Aku tersenyum tipis.

Namun, pada saat aku memerhatikan mereka membuatku teringat akan mendiang adik kembarku, Mei. Aku jarang mengajaknya bermain keluar rumah. Dia selalu terbaring lemah diatas ranjang akibat penyakit anemia. Aku ingin sekali membawanya... tapi dia sudah-

"An Shu! Kau dengar aku?" Da Qiao menarik tanganku. "Ayo, duduklah." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, ya..." Aku pun duduk disamping kakak-adik tersebut. Tatapan mereka lurus kearahku, seperti bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatku tiba-tiba diam. Aku tidak suka suasana yang seperti ini.

"A-Ah! Omong-omong, Shu kenapa mau ikut perang?" tanya gadis berambut coklat terang yang beberapa tahun usianya lebih tua dariku.

Aku terdiam, tanganku berhenti membelai bulu halus panda. "Dulu waktu aku masih kecil... aku berhutang nyawa pada Ling Tong." ucapku mulai membelai kepala anak panda tersebut.

"...eh?" Gadis bersurai hitam menatapku dengan tatapan kaget.

"Berhutang nyawa?" tanya Qiao yang lebih muda.

"Ya... itu semua gara-gara aku. Karena saat itu... ayahku berada dalam kegelapan... Jadi aku juga harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku demi membalas kebaikan Ling Tong dan Paman Cao. Aku ingin melindungi mereka." Aku berhenti berbicara karena tidak ingin menceritakan keburukan tentang ayahku dulu. Aku tak berani menatap kakak beradik tersebut. Apalagi melihat mereka saja sudah membuatku... iri. Andai saja Mei masih hidup, dan aku juga bisa membahagiakan ayah...

...atau lebih baik aku tidak pernah dilahirkan sekalipun... Mungkin Ibu pasti akan hidup tenang bersama ayah.

Tapi, kalau aku tidak pernah dilahirkan. Aku... tidak akan pernah mengenal Ling Tong. Dan mendiang adikku Mei mungkin tidak akan lahir. Tapi, aku ingin Mei hidup... andai saja Mei adalah kakak kembarku-bukan... andai saja ayah dan ibu hanya memiliki Mei seorang. Karena aku tidak pantas disebut sebagai kakak dari Mei dan anak dari ayah dan ibuku.

Dan... Ling Tong tidak akan pernah terluka akibat ulahku...

...tapi.

"Shu... bagiku tidak masalah untuk tidak menceritakannya kepada kami. Tapi kau akan melukai dirimu sendiri..." ucap Da Qiao menggenggam tanganku.

Xiao Qiao mengangguk dan ikut menggenggam tanganku. "Um! Zhou Yu bilang kita manusia hidup berdampingan... Kalau kau menahannya sendiri, aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa. Jadi, aku dan kakak pasti akan selalu bersamamu!"

 _"Mau sampai kapan kau akan menahan semua itu?"_

 _"_ _Apa benar itu keinginanmu yang sesungguhnya?"_

 _"_ _Aku bersikeras karena aku peduli. Walaupun tanganku ini terluka saat menyatukan pecahan hatimu. Aku tidak akan menyerah."_

...benar juga.

Kau benar, Ling Tong.

Aku sendiri tidak bisa menahan kepiluan ini. Aku sangat membutuhkan dirinya. Aku ingin sekali kau mendengar semua keluhanku.

Tidak... dia sudah lama mau mendengarkanku. Dia tidak pernah menolak. Tapi dulu, akulah yang menolak pertolongannya. Aku memang tidak bisa jujur pada diriku sendiri. Dia memang selalu mengataiku 'bodoh', tapi itu benar. Betapa bodohnya aku mengabaikan kebaikannya saat itu. Padahal ia ingin diriku bahagia.

Jika dia tidak menarikku pada waktu itu, aku pasti akan mati... aku tidak bisa melihat ayah bahagia dan juga Mei bahkan Ling Tong. Semua cobaan dari Tian sudah sepatutnya aku terima agar hati ini lebih tegar. Kalau aku terus seperti ini, aku tidak akan bisa membuat mereka bahagia bahkan diriku sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Da, Xiao."

 **-XXX-**

Di tempat barak pelatihan istana Jian Ye, aku mulai latihan bela diri bersama Tuan Ding Feng. Sudah lebih dari dua minggu beliau melatihku. Tuan Ding Feng ternyata tidak begitu menyeramkan seperti tampangnya. Yang lebih mengejutkan, ternyata beliau suka menulis syair. Aku jadi ingin belajar menulis syair juga!

"Haaa!" Kulayangkan satu tendangan kearah perut Tuan Ding Feng. Ketika ia hampir menahan kakiku, aku langsung mengubah posisiku dibelakangnya dan memberikan tendangan pada pinggangnya. "Kena!"

"Bagus, Shu. Gerakanmu semakin lincah bagaikan angin. Kau hebat!" puji Tuan Ding Feng menahan kakiku. Bagaikan angin? Aku tidak mengerti, kata-katanya selalu saja sulit kupahami. "Nah, latihan bela diri untuk hari ini selesai."

"Baik~ Terima kasih banyak Tuan!" ucapku sambil melakukan _gongshou._

"Kita belum sepenuhnya selesai, nona kecil." ucap Tuan Ding Feng membalikkan badannya dan mengambil sesuatu.

"E-Eh? Tapi Tuan bilang tadi sudah selesai..."

"Sekarang aku akan mengajarimu menggunakan senjata. Ambillah." ucap Tuan Ding Feng tersenyum sambil memberikan sepasang _emeici_ padaku.

"Sungguh!? Wah, akhirnyaaa!" Pekikku gembira sambil mengambil senjataku.

"Tapi, nak..." Nada suaranya berubah membuatku langsung berhenti melompat kegirangan. "Diluar sana, kau akan membunuh yang juga manusia. Mungkin lebih baik aku tanyakan padamu sekali lagi, An Shu. Di medan perang, satu persatu- mereka yang akan menginjak medan perang tidak akan bisa menemukan hari esok-tidak akan bisa lagi memandang matahari terbit. Hal itu bisa terjadi pada siapapun. Shu, apa kau tidak takut?" Tanya Tuan Ding Feng. Tatapannya seperti ingin membuatku berubah pikiran.

Aku mengerti Tuan Ding Feng menyarankanku untuk menyayangi nyawaku, apalagi aku belum pernah melihat orang mati dibunuh. Beliau serius untuk menyuruhku berpikir dua kali.

Tapi ini pilihanku sendiri.

"...jujur. Aku tidak tahu, Tuan. Tapi yang paling aku takutkan adalah tidak hanya terluka atau mati. Membunuh dan tidak bisa melundungilah yang paling aku takutkan." Aku berhenti sejenak. Pikiranku kembali mengingat Ling Tong yang berada di medan perang. Aku berdoa agar dia dan Paman Cao pulang dengan selamat. "Tapi, kalau terus seperti ini... rasa takutku tidak akan hilang. Jadi aku harus berani seperti Ling Tong dan Paman Cao! Lagipula, aku ingin melindungi mereka karena sudah merawatku selama ini. Dan aku harus membalas kebaikan mereka!" jawabku menggenggam dua bilah _emeici_ pada tanganku.

Tuan Ding Feng manggut-manggut, ia tersenyum dengan ramah. "Begitu rupanya. An Shu, dengar. Kuberitahu kau satu hal lagi. Semua prajurit yang menginjak medan perang sudah memilih jalan mereka masing-masing, sama seperti dirimu. Apapun yang terjadi kau jangan sampai menyesal dan merasa bersalah. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, aku akan membawamu kembali ke kampung halamanmu."

Aku menaikkan kedua alisku. "...ya. Akan aku usahakan, Tuan."

...aku juga tidak tahu apakah aku akan benar-benar menyesal dan merasa bersalah jika aku sudah bisa membunuh musuh. Aku akan membunuh ayah dari keluarga mereka, atau mungkin saudara, kakek...

Apa artinya aku akan memusnahkan kebahagiaan mereka.

... ...aku mulai ragu.

"An Shu? Ayo kita mulai." Ia memasang kuda-kuda.

"Ah, baik!" Aku memasang kuda-kuda. Ketika aku sadar aku memegang benda tajam dan berbahaya dan juga Tuan Ding Feng tidak menggunakan senjata atau pelindung- "T-Tunggu dulu, Tuan! Apa aku harus memakai ini? Tuan akan terluka!"

Tuan Ding Feng tertawa mendengar ucapaku. "Kau kira aku akan mati hanya karena sepasang _emeici_?"

"Bukan itu! T-Tapi-"

"Ternyata kau masih ragu, ya, An Shu?" ucap Tuan Ding Feng. Raut wajahnya yang selalu aku anggap ramah langsung berubah menjadi serius, itu sudah cukup membuatku takut dan gugup. Aku benar-benar dibuatnya sulit berbicara.

"Lebih baik kita lanjutkan lagi setelah kau memikirkan itu dengan matang." ucapnya sambil menepuk bahuku dan pergi.

"E-Eh... maafkan aku, Tuan Ding Feng..."

"Tak apa, nak..." ucapnya tanpa membalikkan badannya kearahku.

Aku hanya bisa menatap kepergian jendral sekaligus yang menjadi guruku tersebut. Walaupun tampangnya menakutkan seperti itu tapi beliau sangat baik. Saat ia menepuk bahuku tadi, membuatku teringat dengan ayah.

"...semoga ayah membalas pesanku."

Ah... kalau soal itu bisa ditunggu. Aku yakin ayah pasti akan membalasnya. Yang penting saat ini, bagaimana caranya agar aku tidak akan ragu menghadapi perang.

...perang. Intinya melindungi dan membunuh, 'kan? Tapi, kalau aku ikut ke medan perang. Apa artinya aku memusnahkan keinginan hidup mereka? Salah, aku ingat baru saja Tuan Ding Feng bilang semua prajurit yang mempertaruhkannya sudah memilih jalannya masing-masing.

Aku pun begitu. Aku rela mempertaruhkan nyawaku demi Ling Tong dan Paman Cao, karena mereka sudah merawatku 4 tahun yang lalu. Aku akan membalas kebaikan mereka. Alasan seperti itu sudah cukup, bukan?

 **KRUUUK**

"Ah... aku lapar. Ling Tong pergi..." Aku menghela napas panjang. "Masakanku tidak pernah seenak buatannya..." Saat aku masih kecil, aku bisa memasak tapi malah tidak enak dan rasanya mengerikan.

-Flashback-

 _"Ling Tong, sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Aku sudah membuatkan baozi untukmu!"_

 _"Dasar. Kau terlalu berlebihan. Tapi baiklah... aku akan memakannya..."_

 _"Um!"_

 _Aku belum mencicipinya karena aku ingin Ling Tong mencobanya duluan._ _Ketika ia melahap baozi yang aku buatkan, raut wajahnya agak membiru._

 _"...T-Tong?"_

 _"...Apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam baozi?"_

 _"Eh? Oh, aku memakai daging ayam-"_

 _"...aku tahu itu..."_

 _"E-Eh?"_

 _"Seharusnya kau mencabut bulunya dulu, BODOH! Urghh..."_

 _"MAAF!"_

-xxx-

"...haha." Aku tertawa canggung mengingat saat pertama kali aku memasak. Dulu, Mei yang sangat handal soal memasak, walaupun tubuhnya lemah tapi dia masih bisa mengatasinya sendiri.

"Oke! Aku akan berusaha belajar memasak lagi! Setelah itu aku akan latihan lebih giat!"

An Shu POV : End

 **-XXX-**

Normal POV

-Xiakou, Sungai Yangtze.

Pasukan Huang Zu yang mengalahkan jumlah pasukan Ling Cao, membuat jendral berbaju besi merah tersebut kesulitan mengalahkan musuh dihadapannya. Suara gesekan besi tajam pada pedang dan tombak menganggu pendengaran mereka. Namun, semua yang menginjak medan perang itu mengabaikan suara bising serta guncangan diatas puluhan kapal tersebut.

Ling Tong amat benci dengan perang saat ini, terjebak dalam kesulitan dan jumlah mereka yang membuatnya- "Ini benar-benar menjengkelkan...!" gerutunya sambil terus menyerang musuh dengan _sanjiegun_ miliknya.

"Sebagai pemimpin garis depan, aku tidak akan mengecewakan Tuanku Sun Quan! Semuanya, serang!" seru Ling Cao mengarahkan pedangnya ke depan. Para pasukan membalas perintah pemimpinnya dengan teriakan untuk membakar rasa takut mereka. Ling Tong mendengus, ia merasa sedikit lega.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikirannya...

Dia mengabaikan firasat buruk tersebut dan maju bersama ayah serta pasukannya. Pasukan berarmor merah itu terus menerobos pasukan Huang Zu menuju tengah kapal, dimana Huang Zu mengambil posisi bertahan.

"Apa-apaan ini!? Bagaimana bisa mereka masuk!?" tanya Huang Zu panik. "Jangan biarkan mereka hidup! Hancurkan mereka!"

Tetapi semua pasukan yang dialihkan oleh bawahan Liu Biao itu takut, bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka melarikan diri. Hanya sedikit dari mereka yang mau mempertaruhkan nyawa demi pemimpin mereka. "Tidak berguna!" Huang Zu terpaksa melarikan diri menuju kapal cadangan, beberapa dari pasukannya ikut memasuki kapal.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau kabur!" teriak Ling Cao terus menerobos dan mengejar Huang Zu.

Huang Zu memekik ketakutan. "A-Ampuni aku!" Ia menjatuhkan senjatanya dan berlutut untuk memberinya ampunan. Ling Cao mengabaikan pengampunannya dan segera memenggal kepala jendral tersebut.

Sementara itu, Ling Tong melihat seorang pria, sepertinya dia juga bagian dari pasukan Huang Zu. Ia tidak sendirian, beberapa pasukan pemanah bersamanya. Mereka membidik anak panah mereka kearah Ling Cao. "Ayah! Tunggu!" seru Ling Tong mengejar jendral tersebut.

Namun terlambat, ayahnya sudah tertusuk panah. Darah membasahi pakaian serta baju besi merahnya. Ling Cao bahkan belum sempat memenggal kepala Huang Zu. "Huh, pantas sekali untukmu. Itu hukuman Langit karena kau telah berani membuat harga diriku jatuh!" Ia mengambil kesempatan untuk melarikan diri bersama pasukannya yang masih hidup.

"Tuanku... Ling Tong... Maaf..." lirih jendral tersebut sebelum ajal mencabut nyawanya. Tubuhnya melunglai dan darah membasahi kayu.

"...mustahil. Ayah, jangan bercanda...!" Ling Tong tak bisa berkata-kata lagi dan memandang mayat sang ayah. Ia menyentuh lengannya yang masih hangat namun perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi dingin. "BRENGSEK!" teriak Ling Tong dan mengejar pria yang memiliki bel dipinggangnya.

"Heh..." Pria itu menyiapkan senjata _flail_ dan segera menyerang Ling Tong.

 **-XXX-**

"...eh?" An Shu berhenti memotong buah persik ketika ia melihat darah mengaliri jari jempolnya. "...aduh. Kenapa aku tidak merasakannya..." keluh gadis itu sambil mengencup jempolnya.

"...Ling Tong dan paman, apa mereka baik-baik saja?" gumamnya. Ia menggeleng kencang kemudian menepuk kedua pipinya. "Uun... Khawatir tidak ada gunanya! Aku harus mendoakan mereka." ucap gadis bersurai biru gelap pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah, aku juga harus belajar memasak lebih giat! Aku akan membuat masakan yang enak setelah mereka pulang! Ekh, tapi aku harus mencari resepnya dulu atau... bagaimana kalau aku minta tolong pada Nona Bu? Nona Sun atau Da dan Xiao?"

 **-XXX-**

Ling Tong terus mengutuk pria yang telah membunuh ayahnya di dalam kepalanya. Tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa berdiri. Ia sangat membenci ini. Pria itu dibuatnya jatuh dihadapannya, tangan dan kakinya terasa sangat sakit untuk digerakkan. Ling Tong terus memaksa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Oi oi, hentikan." Ucap pria dengan tubuh penuh tato pada Ling Tong. "Ini tidak menyenangkan, sama sekali tidak menyenangkan." Pria itu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tutup mulutmu. Aku akan... membunuhmu sekarang juga... Kkh..." Ling Tong mengambil _sanjiegun_ -nya dan memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

"Nah, simpan saja pembalasan dendammu itu. Kita bisa melanjutkan pertarung ini lain kali." Pria itu membalikkan badan dan berniat untuk menyusul Huang Zu. "Ah, aku hampir lupa." Ia kembali menghadap Ling Tong, dengan senyuman penuh percaya diri ia mengatakan. "Aku adalah Gan Ning! Aku akan menantikan pertarungan kita yang berikutnya!" Setelah mengatakan itu, pria yang bernama Gan Ning itu segera menyusul Huang Zu.

"Bajingan! Jangan lari!"

"Ling Tong! Sudah cukup!" Zhou Yu menahan bahu Ling Tong. Ia menatap penasehat tersebut dengan mata penuh amarah. Ia mengepalkam kedua tangan dan menggertakan gigi. "Perang hari ini sudah selesai. Percuma saja kalau kau berusaha mengejar mereka. Tidak hanya itu, sebaiknya kita harus memastikan keadaan ayahmu." ujar Zhou Yu dengan tenang sembari memandang mayat Ling Cao.

"...cih."

"Semuanya, bawa semua prajurit yang sudah mati dan kumpulkan. Kita akan kembali ke Jian Ye. Aku akan menyiapkan laporan untuk dikirimkan kepada Tuan Sun Quan." perintah Zhou Yu pada para prajuritnya. Mereka memberi hormat dan langsung melaksanakan tugasnya. Zhou Yu melirik Ling Tong yang sedang meratapi ayahnya. Ia menyentuh urat nadi pada pergelangan tangan jendral tersebut. Kedua matanya tak berkedip dan melebar.

"...sudah terlambat. Ayah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Percuma... apapun yang akan kulakukan, aku tidak akan bisa mengembalikannya." gumam Ling Tong. Ia mengurut dahinya perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"..." Zhou Yu hanya terdiam melihatnya. Dirinya teringat akan saudara sesumpahnya, Sun Ce. Ia mengerti betul apa yang dirasakan oleh Ling Tong saat ini.

Normal POV : END

 **-XXX-**

An Shu POV

"Seperti inilah caranya!" ucap Nona Shang Xiang dengan bangga sembari memasukkan berbagai macam bahan ke dalam panci.

"Aku mengerti! Sekarang kita masukkan garam secukupunya. Ya 'kan!?" tanya Xiao Qiao girang sambil memberi garam yang sangat lebih dari cukup.

"...uhh, Nona Sun? Warnanya kok berubah jadi ungu?" tanyaku.

"Itu artinya udah matang!" ucap Nona Shang Xiang sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menjulurkan lidah.

"MATANG NDASMU!" bentakku histeris. Aku langsung memadamkan api dengan air. "Ahh... kalian memang tidak bisa diharapkan! Betapa bodohnya aku meminta tolong pada kalian berdua! Seharusnya aku tanyakan pada Nona Bu atau Da. Tapi mereka berdua sibuk!" gerutuku.

"Aduh, An Shu jahat amat sih. Kami sudah berusaha sebisa kami-"

"Makanya sudah kubilang kalian berdua pergi belajar masak sama dayang sono!" bentakku lagi.

"Baik komandan~" ucap Xiao Qiao. Mereka pun pergi menemui petinggi dayang istana.

"Jangan panggil aku itu!" balasku. Suaraku bisa serak gara-gara menasehati mereka berdua. Sepertinya aku harus bertanya pada dayang yang bertugas hari ini.

"Shu~!" Tiba-tiba Xiao Qiao menerjangku sehingga aku terjatuh.

"Xiao Qiao! Tolonglah, bisakah kau berhenti melompat kearahku!? Aku ini bukan boneka!" bentakku.

"Aku baru ingat, kemarin Nona Lianshi memberitahuku kalau Zhou Yu dan yang lainnya akan kembali nanti sore!"

"Nanti sore? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal?"

"Aku lupa."

"...ya sudahlah." Aku menghela napas panjang sebelum berdiri. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa sempat memasak untuk menyambut kepulangan Ling Tong dan Paman Cao. Sudah beberapa minggu ini tidak ada kemajuan, SAMA SEKALI tidak ada. Dan sejak Ling Tong tidak meninggalkan resep makanan, aku terpaksa membeli baozi. Ya, aku ingin mual karena terlalu banyak makan baozi...

Ah, itu tidak penting. Lupakan...

"Daripada memasak untuk menyambut kepulangan mereka, Shu harus memakai pakaian cantik untuk menyambut Ling Tong-mu~"

"A-Apa maksudmu barusan!?"

"Nah yuk! Aku akan pinjamkan pakaiannya!"

"Eeekh..."

 **-XXX-**

"Kakak!" Xiao Qiao membuka pintu kamar Da dengan senyuman khasnya. Kulihat gadis penyandang marga Qiao itu sedang menyiapkan pakaian dan menaruhnya diatas ranjangnya yang besar. Serius deh, mereka benar-benar ingin aku memakai pakaian yang menawan seperti itu? Aku belum pernah memakai pakaian yang seperti wanita terhormat-apalah namanya... Aku tidak mau, sungguh.

"Syukurlah, An Shu sudah datang. Aku sudah mempersiapkannya lho. Lihatlah, pilih yang kamu suka, Shu!" ucap Da Qiao. Ahh, dia terlihat senang begitu jadi gak tega menolaknya!

"...uhh. T-Terima kasih tapi kalian tidak perlu repot memberiku pakaian-" Xiao Qiao memotong ucapanku, ia menarik tanganku ke depan lemari pakaian yang... besar sekali. Ternyata masih banyak pakaian mewah yang ia simpan. Tentu saja, Da Qiao 'kan istri dari mendiang Tuan Sun Ce. Melihat kamarnya semewah ini, pasti beliau memperlakukan Da seperti pemaisuri. Ah tidak, aku tidak iri kok.

"Ayolah Shu! Dulu ayah pernah membelikan kami pakaian tapi ukurannya agak besar. Jadi aku yakin semua pakaian di dalam lemari ini cocok untukmu!" Ahh, hentikan. Jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Kalian berdua membuatku sulit untuk menolaknya.

Maksudku... ayolah. Da Qiao itu 'kan istri dari Tuan Sun Ce lho. Apalagi Xiao Qiao istrinya Tuan Zhou Yu yang cantik-uh apa yang aku pikirkan. Mereka 'kan wanita terhormat, apalagi seperti Nona Sun dan Nona Bu. Sedangkan aku ini hanya rakyat biasa yang ingin menjadi perwira perang karena ingin melindungi orang yang sudah peduli padaku, masa' mereka memperlakukanku seperti teman lama atau apalah... memberiku pakaian mewah ini. Aku benar-benar tidak pantas. Apalagi, bagaimana reaksi Ling Tong nanti coba? Aku yakin dia akan menertawaiku! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku jengkel. Aku jadi ingin memukulnya. Uh, kepalaku sakit karena memikirkannya

"Ayo, Shu." kata Da menyuruhku untuk segera memilih pakaiannya.

Aku menghela napas. "...uhh, terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kupakai. Kuakui aku merasa tidak pantas memakai pakaian menawan seperti ini..." ucapku sambil menggaruk pipiku dengan telunjuk.

"Tidak apa! Kurasa semuanya cocok untukmu! Ah, coba yang ini!" tawar Da Qiao memberikan hanfu berwarna merah padaku.

Dan mereka menyuruhku untuk mengganti pakaian.

"Wahh! Shu cantik sekali!" puji Xiao.

"J-Jangan katakan itu." balasku. Bagi Xiao, aku yang cantik. Tapi bagiku hanfu yang kupakailah yang cantik. Kerahnya seperti kelopak yang agak longgar, lengannya yang panjang, begitu pula pakaiannya yang mencapai jemari kakiku, dengan ikat pinggang dan angkin digunakan untuk melilit dan warnanya yang merah gelap pas dengan hanfu. Da Qiao bahkan menyanggul rambutku dan memasang ornamen.

Ling Tong pasti akan menertawaiku! Aku yakin!

"Xiao benar! Dan..." Entah kenapa mata mereka memandangku dengan tatapan... kesal?

"Err... ada apa?"

"Shu, aku iri padamu..." ucap Xiao menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ternyata milikmu lebih besar daripada kami..." sambung Da pelan.

"B-Besar apanya sih!? T-Tapi 'kan tidak sebesar Nona Bu! Aaargh, aku juga tidak menginginkan iniiii!" teriakku histeris.

 **-XXX-**

Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam, kami menunggu kepulangan mereka di depan halaman istana. Nona Sun dan Nona Bu juga bersama kami, juga Tuan Ding Feng, Tuan Lu Meng, Tuan Zhu Ran dan keluarga Sun lainnya.

"...aku ingin tukar pakaian." keluhku.

"Percaya diri dikit dong, An Shu! Memakai pakaian cantik pasti akan membuat Ling Tong terpana melihatmu. Begitulah caranya untuk menyambut kepulangan suamimu!" ucap Xiao.

"Xiao. Kau ingin aku menusuk matamu?"

"Yaan~ Shu jujur aja deh!" jerit Xiao yang menggodaku. Da Qiao dan Nona Bu hanya tertawa pelan.

"Dasar... Aku harap mereka akan pulang besok dan akhirnya aku gak jadi pakai hanfu yang mencolok ini..."

"Nah, An Shu. Seharusnya kau senang. Apalagi mereka pulang lebih cepat. Tuh..." Nona Sun datang dan menepuk bahuku.

Yak, harapan-yang-tidak-jelasku langsung tidak dikabulkan. Wajahku jadi panas, ini memalukan! Terlalu mencolok! Aku ingin tukar pakaian!

"...tapi sayangnya..." gumam Nona Bu.

"...?" Aku menoleh kearah mereka yang sudah datang ke istana.

"...dari laporan yang kami dapat, Huang Zu menyerah dan juga..." Nona Bu menurunkan matanya, raut wajahnya terlihat seperti... berduka. Apa ini? Kenapa atmosfernya tiba-tiba berubah?

Aku kembali mengarahkan pandanganku pada para jendral serta prajuritnya yang penuh luka yang telah diperban, tapi beruntung hanya sedikit dari mereka yang terluka. Tapi aku melihat juga ada puluhan prajurit yang mati.

"...Ling Tong... Paman Cao..." lirihku. Aku langsung berlari mencari Ling Tong. Kulihat ada Tuan Taishi Ci yang sibuk mengurus sesuatu bersama Tuan Zhou Yu Aku menghampirinya. "Tuan. Anu...Ling Tong dimana?"

"Oh. Kau rupanya. Ling Tong ada disana." Ia menunjuk sebuah kereta kuda. Dia ada di dalam sana? Kenapa?

"Terima kasih, Tuan!" Aku langsung menghampiri kereta kuda tersebut dan masuk ke dalam. "Ling Tong! Kau tidak apa-apa kan!? Ling...Tong...?"

Aku melihatnya duduk di depan mayat yang wajah dan tubuhnya telah ditutup dengan sehelai kain putih. Ling Tong menggenggam tangan mayat itu. Kulihat mata Ling Tong... kosong. Bibirnya tertutup rapat dan ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun- Ling Tong terus menahan tangan orang itu. Sedangkan Ling Tong hanya mengalami luka ringan, terlihat jelas dari tangan dan wajahnya. "...Ling Tong?" Aku memanggil namanya lagi dengan pelan. "...uhm, Paman Cao... dimana?"

"...ayah sudah tiada." jawabnya tanpa menoleh kearahku.

"Eh?" Apa yang baru saja dia bilang? Tidak tidak, aku pasti salah dengar. Paman Cao tidak mungkin bisa... beliau 'kan tangguh, berani dan kuat... Mana mungkin Paman Cao...

"...percuma... aku tidak bisa menolong ayah... Aku tidak akan bisa... merasakan keberadaan ayah lagi..."

 **-XXX-**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N :** Yikes! Alur terlalu cepat en gaje duh! Maaf kalau ada typo, tapi bakalan di perbaiki kok! Mind to review! Pretty please! See you next chapter!


	7. Hill of Sorrow

**A/N :** Halo~ Update lagi yuhuu~ Saya jadi gak sabaran update nih fic supaya bisa tenang bentar saat UN hari terakhir besok ohohoho. /dibuang

Oh btw. saya baru sadar kalo tahun lahir Ding Feng itu 190 AD, yang artinya kalau Ding Feng seumuran dengan An Shu! Hora, tahun Ling Tong 'kan 189 dan An Shu setahun lebih muda darinya, yang artinya tahun lahir OC-ku itu adalah 190 AD juga. Gak bisa bayangin kalo An Shu seumuran dengan Ding Feng apalagi setahun lebih muda dari Ling Tong.

Enough! Yok, balas review!

 **-erikfinnvladimi**

Scarlet : Wkwkwk, gak apa kok. Makasih ye~ :3

An Shu : 'Itu'? Apanya?

Ling Tong : Hee... sepertinya disini ada orang mesum rupanya. *glare Joe*

An Shu : Ling Tong, kasih tau dong! 'Itu' apa sih?

Ling Tong : *facewall*

An Shu : Nah lho.

Blossom : Makasih banyak atas review-nya! Ciyus, kami senang banget ada yang mem-favoritkan fic kami! Skali lagi makasih ya! *peluk cium-dibuang ke laut*

 **Disclaimer :** Dynasty Warriors milik KOEI. Plot cerita dan OCs milik saya sendiri. CMIIW.

 **Warning :** Ling Tong x OC (An Shu). OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, typo, penulisan gaya bahasa yang tidak baku, suram dan abal. Seperempat disamakan dengan sejarah, seperempat game, dan setengahnya versi saya sendiri. *plak* DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XXX-**

 **To The Place Where I Belong**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Hill of Sorrow**

 **-XXX-**

 _When you have something precious you must protect_

 _But you can only stand rooted to the ground, not knowing what to do_

 _Or when you lose all your possibilities and let darkness envelop you_

 _And you're about to be swallowed up in your despair_

 _I will become the light to shine your path_

 _Even the king of this world cannot block me out_

 _so, everything that makes me whole_

 _I will dedicate them all to you now_

 _I'm Yours_

 _ **-supercell, My Dearest**_

 **-XXX-**

Normal POV

Jasad Ling Cao langsung dikebumikan pada sore itu. Semua jendral dan keluarga Sun berduka cita atas kematiannya. Mereka ingin anak tunggal dari jendral tersebut, Ling Tong, untuk tetap tabah. Namun, ia tidak menjawab rasa simpati mereka, ia masih terdiam. Di dalam kepalanya Ling Tong ingin menangis. Namun, itu percuma- tidak ada gunanya. Ia menolak semua takdir yang ia terima. Tetapi, ketika ia melihat teman semasa kecilnya menangis. Ia bertanya-tanya...

'Kenapa malah kau yang menangis?'

Pada malam harinya, Sun Quan memutuskan untuk mengadakan perjamuan. Sebetulnya ia yakin bahwa Ling Tong tidak akan terhibur dan merasa tenang, namun tidak ada salahnya ia mencoba. Lalu Sun Quan menunjuk Ling Tong untuk menggantikan posisi ayahnya.

Sejak kepulangannya, Ling Tong tidak bicara sepatah kata pun pada An Shu. Gadis itu kini menunggunya untuk masuk ke dalam aula. Namun ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun, hanya berdiam diri di balkon. Karena tidak tahan lagi, An Shu mencoba untuk bicara pada Ling Tong. Ia keluar dari aula dan pergi menuju balkon. Pria itu tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun pada pemandangan malam. Dengan perasaan gugup dicampur cemas, An Shu menarik lengan bajunya dengan perlahan.

"...L-Ling Tong. Kau tidak apa?" An Shu ingin menarik perkataannya barusan. Jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut sudah jelas. Ling Tong mengabaikannya bahkan tidak melirik sedikitpun kearah An Shu. "...maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu." An Shu menurunkan kepalanya. Gadis itu ingin memeluknya tapi keraguan masih mempermainkan perasaannya. Melihat teman semasa kecilnya seperti ini membuat gadis bersurai biru itu ingin menangis.

Tidak, ia membutuhkan itu. Shu tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, kepalanya disandarkan pada punggung Ling Tong, kemudian kedua tangannya mengenggam erat syal panjang yang sudah sedikit robek pemberiannya dulu. "..maaf." Ulang Shu pelan. Ia tidak bisa menahan isakan tangisnya dan terpaksa untuk mengeluarkan air matanya. Ling Tong masih belum bergerak dari posisinya. Namun tanpa Shu sadari, pria itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Ling Tong tahu bahwa An Shu meminta maaf karena dua hal, karena telah menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas dan juga karena tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

"...kenapa malah kau yang minta maaf, bodoh." Ling Tong membalikkan badannya dan langsung merangkul An Shu. Kedua matanya melebar. "Keluarkan saja..."

"...t-tapi..." Karena tak tahan lagi Shu mengeluarkan air matanya. Karena jarak tinggi badan mereka yang jauh, Ling Tong membawa gadis itu lebih dekat dan erat sehingga An Shu menjinjit ujung kakinya agar bisa menyeimbangi tubuhnya. Ling Tong membelai pelan rambutnya dari ubun-ubun menuju lehernya.

Ini kedua kalinya Ling Tong merangkul teman semasa kecilnya tersebut. Namun yang saat ini terasa jauh berbeda, nyaman tapi sedikit aneh. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa demikian. "Shu...?"

Ketika ia memanggil nama gadis itu, perasaannya semakin mengganjal. Namun, ia mengabaikan itu. An Shu melepas rangkulannya. Matanya sedikit membengkak dan merah, begitu pula hidung dan bibirnya. Akibat suasana berubah menjadi canggung, An Shu tidak berani menatapnya atau mengatakan sepatah kata pun, karena bingung apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia takut ia mengatakan hal yang melukai perasaan Ling Tong lagi.

"L-Ling Tong... uhm..."

"..." Pria berkuncir kuda itu menatapnya sembari menunggu apa yang akan ia katakan.

"...L-Ling Tong, apapun yang telah terjadi jangan sesali semua itu. Aku..." An Shu memainkan jemarinya, ia terlihat gugup. "...walaupun paman sudah tiada... Apapun yang akan terjadi, aku akan selalu berada disisimu." ucapnya terbata-bata. Namun dari sedikit keberanian yang ia punya. Gadis itu mampu menatapnya dan menggenggam tangan kekar Ling Tong. "...tidak apa, 'kan?" tanya Shu pelan.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Ling Tong mendengus geli kemudian tersenyum padanya. "Memangnya kau pikir aku akan menolak itu?"

Kedua kelopak mata An Shu melebar, wajahnya sedikit merona. Namun ia membalas senyumnya. "Tidak..." Ia menggeleng sebelum tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih, Shu."

"..." An Shu mengangguk pelan, ia merasa sangat lega melihatnya tersenyum kembali. Namun karena masih merasa malu ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "...ayo masuk. Diluar dingin sekali..." ajak An Shu menuju ke aula sembari menarik tangan Ling Tong.

Ketika mereka baru saja memasuki aula, entah mengapa situasi didalam terasa tegang. Semua yang berada di dalam menatap seorang jendral yang mabuk, Chen Qin. "Hei! Kenapa kalian berhenti menari!? Hiburlah diriku, gadis kecil!" ucapnya dengan lantang pada Qiao bersaudara. Ia memukul mejanya yang botol arak. "Aku mau tambah arak! Cepat bawa kesini, dasar dayang tidak berguna!"

"Apa yang..." gumam An Shu meratapi situasi sekarang.

"Hei kau, anak baru!" Pria itu menunjuk An Shu. "Kurasa kau bisa menghiburku malam ini. Kemarilah, tunjukkan padaku sesuatu yang menarik!" bentaknya lagi sembari berdiri dari kursinya, semua makanan dan minuman yang disajikan diatas meja miliknya jatuh berserakan.

An Shu merasa kesal mendengar ucapan Chen Qin, tapi ia juga merasa takut. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ketika Chen Qin mencoba untuk menariknya, Ling Tong menahan pergelangan tangan pria itu dengan kuat. "Hentikan." kata Ling Tong dengan tenang.

"...ho? Kalau tidak salah kau adalah putra dari Ling Cao itu ya, hah?" Chen Qin melepas genggamannya dengan kasar dan menatap tajam pada Ling Tong.

"..."

"...Ling Tong?" gumam Shu. Ia menarik pakaiannya agar ia menjauh dari situasi saat ini. Namun Ling Tong hanya mendorongnya pelan ke belakangnya untuk sembunyi agar Chen Qin tidak menyentuhnya.

"Hmph, omong-omong. Ling Cao itu sama sekali tidak berguna!"

"..." Ling Tong masih belum menjawab.

"Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dia itu dibodohi oleh Huang Zu! Dia membiarkan Huang Zu melarikan diri! Lagipula dia seharusnya sadar akan hal itu, dia akan terbunuh akibat pasukan panah. Dia sangat lamban! Aku jadi ingin sekali memukulnya!"

Ling Tong kembali teringat bagaimana mendiang ayahnya mati. Ia bersumpah bahwa dia akan membunuh orang yang telah membunuh ayahnya tersebut. An Shu terkejut melihat air mata mengalir dari mata kirinya, ia langsung menggengam tangan kanan Ling Tong untuk meringankan perasaannya. Merasakan kepalan tangannya begitu kuat, An Shu yakin Ling Tong berniat akan memukul orang itu.

"Heh, dasar pengecut." Chen Qin keluar meninggalkan aula dalam keadaan masih mabuk berat. Dan seisi aula langsung membicarakan Chen Qin.

"...Ling Tong. Abaikan saja orang tadi, jangan dipikirkan, ya?" kata An Shu berdiri depan Ling Tong sembari menyeka air matanya. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil agar bisa meyakinkannya.

Ling Tong belum menjawab, ia menyentuh punggung tangan Shu dan menggenggamnya erat. "...aku senang kau disini bersamaku." Mendengar kalimat itu membuat senyuman gadis yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu melebar.

 **-XXX-**

Setelah larut malam, acara perjamuan pun berakhir. Para perwira perang pulang ke rumah untuk istirahat setelah berhari-hari mengikuti perang. An Shu yang lelah pada saat acara perjamuan baru saja berakhir tertidur pulas pada punggung Ling Tong. Ding Feng mengatakan bahwa An Shu sudah latihan dengan giat, ia berpikir An Shu mampu menginjak medan perang untuk yang akan datang. Tuan Sun Quan memang benar, An Shu adalah gadis pekerja keras. Lagipula disaat ia masih kecil, dia sangat gigih membuat syal panjang yang Ling Tong pakai itu. Bahkan An Shu sempat berpikir untuk membuka toko tekstilnya sendiri. Ling Tong ingin tertawa mengingat impian kecilnya itu.

"Kau lagi, hah?" Seorang pria muncul di depannya, Chen Qin yang masih dalam keadaan mabuk dan membawa sebotol arak ditangannya.

"..."

"Aku mengerti, kau ingin aku mati hari ini 'kan? Hah! Yang benar saja, anak dari pengecut sepertimu mana bisa mengalahkan si hebat Chen Qin ini! Kau hanya bisa menangis dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun!" Ia lalu meminum arak dengan tidak teratur sehingga mengalir dari tepi mulutnya.

"..."

"Percuma saja! Ayahmu tidak akan kembali hidup! Dia sudah mati dengan cara yang paling bodoh! Dia sudah dibodohi Huang Zu!"

Ling Tong menurunkan An Shu di pagar kayu. "...Tong...?" lirihnya setengah sadar.

"...tidurlah." Ia membelai kepalanya lalu kembali menghadap ke Chen Qin. Setelah mendengar itu, An Shu kembali tertidur.

"Hah. Kau benar-benar tidak berguna, kau bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan ayahmu. Padahal seharusnya kau lebih cepat, tapi kau masih bodoh! Lamban seperti dia! Dan aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa melindungi gadis kecil itu!" Ucapnya sebelum tertawa dengan keras.

"...tutup mulutmu." gumam Ling Tong.

"Haaah?"

"Kubilang tutup mulutmu, brengsek!" Bentak Ling Tong memukul wajah Chen Qin, lalu dengan kasar ia mengambil botol araknya dan memukul kepalanya dengan botol tersebut hingga pecah. Chen Qin memekik kesakitan, darah mengaliri dari kepala sang perwira perang tersebut. Ling Tong sudah kehilangan kendali, ia mengambil pedang dari Chen Qin dan bersiap untuk menusuknya.

"H-Hentikan!"

Suara sayatan pada malam hari tidak membuat An Shu terbangun. Chen Qin berusaha untuk melarikan diri namun Ling Tong terus mencoba untuk mengejarnya. Tetapi serangannya tak sampai mengenai leherya, ia benar-benar ingin memenggal kepala orang itu. Ia hanya sempat mensayati sekujur tubuh pria tersebut.

 _'...apapun yang akan terjadi, aku akan selalu berada disisimu.'_

Ling Tong mengingat kalimat yang An Shu katakan padanya. Apakah dia berjanji lagi padanya? Bukan, dia bukan berjanji. Tapi ia yakin gadis itu tidak akan meninggalkannya. Ling Tong melepas pedang tersebut dan membiarkan Chen Qin melarikan diri dengan penuh luka.

Kemudian Ling Tong memandang An Shu yang tertidur menyandar pada pagar kayu. Sebelum menghampirinya, Ling Tong membuang pedang yang berlumuran darah ke danau. Ling Tong berlutut di depan An Shu yang tertidur.

"...kau sungguh percaya pada pengecut sepertiku? Kau tidak keberatan?" lirihnya. An Shu yang masih tertidur tentu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ling Tong menggertakkan giginya dan memeluk erat gadis yang tengah tertidur itu. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahunya dan menangis diam-diam.

"...Ling Tong...?" gumam An Shu kembali bangun, namun masih setengah sadar. Pria itu tidak menjawab, ia memeluknya lebih erat. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, ia merasa sangat nyaman akan kehangatannya. An Shu membalas pelukannya dan kembali tidur, ia tidak sadar bahwa Ling Tong menangis.

Kemudian ia menggendong An Shu, tangan kirinya mengangkat kaki dan tangan kanannya mengangkat tubuhnya. Sejak kecil ia tidak pernah menggendongnya seperti ini, ini pertama kalinya. Tubuhnya yang ringan dan pendek tidak berat sama sekali. Ling Tong menggendongnya seperti itu agar An Shu merasa lebih nyaman. Ia juga berharap An Shu tidak melihatnya hampir membunuh Chen Qin. Ia tidak ingin An Shu membencinya karena hal itu.

Tapi ketika ia mengingat kembali kalimat yang ia katakan tadi, membuat hatinya menjadi ringan dan hangat. Walaupun itu bukan sebuah janji namun Ling Tong tahu, An Shu tidak akan berbohong.

 **-xxx-**

Setelah sampai di rumah, seisi ruangan begitu gelap. Ling Tong yang sudah hapal arah kamar tidak menabrak dinding atau benda apapun. Ia bergegas membaringkan An Shu kemudian menghidupkan lilin. Lalu ia duduk di tepi ranjang dan memberinya selimut.

Pandangannya terkunci pada wajah tidur Shu. Kalimat yang diucapkan An Shu saat itu terus menggema di dalam kepalanya. Sekarang dia hanya memiliki satu orang yang dapat ia percayai. Hanya An Shu seorang.

Ia menurunkan kepalanya, jarak mereka perlahan berkurang. Ling Tong kembali memandang wajah tidur Shu. Ia dapat merasakan nafas lembut mengenai wajahnya. Wanginya pun menyesakkan nafas. Ling Tong menyentuh sebelah pipinya, kemudian kembali mengurangi jarak antara wajah mereka. Bibirnya hampir menyentuh milik An Shu, namun ia berhenti. "Heh." Pria berkuncir kuda itu mendengus. Sadar akan tindakannya, Ling Tong tertawa pelan sembari mengurut dahinya. "...dasar bodoh."

Sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya, ia mengelus pipinya yang hangat dan lembut, memberinya waktu lebih lama untuk memandang gadis yang merupakan teman semasa kecilnya itu. Kemudian ia beranjak dari ranjang dan pergi ke kamar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh serta pikirannya.

 **-XXX-**

Kicauan burung membangunkan Ling Tong dari tidurnya yang pulas. Sebetulnya ia ingin meneruskan tidurnya namun ia melihat ada sesuatu tepat disebelahnya. Entah mengapa ia ingin membelai rambut biru gelap tersebut. Lembut sekali.

"...pagi, Ling Tong!"

Suara gadis itu tidak salah lagi, dia yakin itu adalah An Shu. "...oh... ya. Pagi, Shu-" Kedua matanya langsung melebar, dia terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa Shu sedang memerhatikannya. Posisinya tengkurap dan dia tersenyum lebar. "K-Kau!? Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku!?" bentak Ling Tong sambil bangun dan melepas belaian pada rambut An Shu.

"Hei hei, sekarang masih pagi, jadi jangan tinggikan nada suaramu. Aku mencemaskanmu, tahu!" ucap gadis bersurai biru gelap itu sembari beranjak dari ranjangnya kemudian berkacak pinggang.

"Ha?" Ling Tong menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"...yah. Kukira Ling Tong masih..." Ia tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia menggeleng kencang dan melebarkan senyumannya. "Ya sudahlah."

"..." Ling Tong tak berkedip, pandangannya mengunci senyuman manis gadis itu. Ia berdiri lalu mengambil syal yang ia gantungkan dalam lemari. "...aku hampir lupa. Syalnya sudah robek dan kumuh." Ucap Ling Tong memberikan syal itu pada An Shu. Gadis itu menatapnya kebingungan.

"...lalu?"

"...kalau robek seperti itu sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi 'kan? Aku tidak tahu harus kulakukan, jadi aku kembalikan saja pada-ukh!" Tiba-tiba An Shu menyentil dahi Ling Tong.

"Bodoh! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menjahitnya? ucap An Shu berkacak pinggang. Ling Tong hanya bisa menatapnya dengan sebelah alisnya naik. "Aku sudah 8 tahun belajar menjahit, jadi jangan meremehkanku! Aku akan memperbaikinya sekarang!" An Shu langsung keluar dari kamarnya membawa syal Ling Tong yang sudah robek.

"...dasar." Ling Tong tertawa pelan sembari mengurut dahinya.

 **-XXX-**

Mereka berdua lalu datang ke istana pada siang harinya. Ling Tong merasakan firasat buruk, apakah itu karena dia hampir membunuh Chen Qin? Kini ia merasa sangat bersalah. Jika Sun Quan mengetahui ini, ia khawatir apakah dia akan dihukum.

Pandangan Ling Tong berpindah ke arah An Shu yang berjalan bersamanya menuju istana. Merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu menatap pria berkuncir kuda tersebut. "Hm?"

"...bukan apa-apa." Ling Tong kembali mengalihkan pandangan.

"...oh." manggut An Shu, namun sebenarnya ia masih penasaran apa yang ada dipikiran Ling Tong. Apakah dia masih memikirkan ayahnya? Dia tidak tahu.

Sesampainya di istana, penjaga gerbang menghampiri Ling Tong dan An Shu. "Jendral Ling, Tuan Sun Quan menghimbau Anda untuk datang ke ruang singgasana."

Kini firasatnya semakin memburuk, Ling Tong berusaha untuk tetap tenang. "Ada apa ya?" tanya An Shu. Ling Tong mengangkat bahu, mereka pun pergi menuju ruang singgasana.

Disana hanya Sun Quan yang berdiri di depan tengah ruangan. Ling Tong tidak bisa membaca raut wajah pemimpin Sun Wu tersebut. Ling Tong serta An Shu melakukan _gongshou,_ Sun Quan memberikan isyarat tangan untuk mengangkat kepala mereka.

"Tuan memanggilku?"

"Benar. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"..." Ling Tong menunggu pertanyaan Tuannya dengan cemas namun raut wajahnya tetap tenang.

"Chen Qin, meninggal tadi pagi."

"...!"

"...Chen Qin? Ah, orang yang mabuk berat tadi malam itu, ya, Ling Tong?" tanya An Shu. Ling Tong tidak menjawab, kedua tangannya dikepalkan erat. Gadis itu merasakan atmosfernya menegang, ia penasaran mengapa Ling Tong terlihat begitu cemas.

"Di seluruh tubuhnya terdapat banyak luka sayatan. Ling Tong, itu semua perbuatanmu, bukan?" tegas Sun Quan.

Mendengar tuduhan dari Tuannya, An Shu terkejut. Ia kembali menatap Ling Tong lalu pada Sun Quan. "L-Ling Tong tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu! Tidak mungkin!" bantah An Shu.

"Itu benar, Tuan." potong Ling Tong.

"...eh?" Kedua kelopak mata gadis itu melebar, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "L-Ling Tong...?"

Jendral yang mengganti posisi mendiang ayahnya tersebut langsung menunduk dan ber- _kowtow_. "Saya bersedia untuk menerima hukuman." ucap Ling Tong.

Sun Quan terdiam melihat salah satu bawahannya. Pemimpin itu dapat merasakan bahwa dia merasa sangat bersalah. Matanya menangkap gadis yang baru saja bergabung ikut memohon. "Tuan. K-Kumohon ampuni Ling Tong! Aku tahu ini bukan hal yang sepele tapi kumohon pertimbangkan ini. Aku mohon!" ucap An Shu.

"Angkat kepala kalian... Ling Tong, An Shu." Dua bawahan yang masih muda itu mengangkat kepala. "Ling Tong, untuk sementara aku akan mempertimbangkan ini."

An Shu bersyukur mendengarnya. dia yakin Sun Quan masih memiliki kepercayaan pada Ling Tong. "Terima kasih, Tuan." Ucap mereka serentak.

"Dan juga, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padamu, Ling Tong, An Shu. Aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengannya. Nah, masuklah." perintah Sun Quan.

Seorang pria memasuki ruangan, ia memiliki tubuh penuh tato dengan tiga lonceng yang digantung pada celananya. Kedua mata Ling Tong melebar melihat pria tersebut. "Gan Ning adalah namaku. Heh, aku sudah memperkenalkan diri sebelumnya padamu, bukan?" Dia adalah orang yang telah membunuh ayahnya. Hasrat ingin membalas dendam kematian ayahnya kembali menguasai diri Ling Tong.

"Kau...!" geram Ling Tong. Ia menatap tajam pria berlonceng itu dengan penuh amarah. Dikepalkannya kedua tangan dan bersiap untuk memukulnya.

"Ling Tong?" An Shu memegang tangannya. Sepasang alis milik gadis itu menyempit. Genggaman gadis itu begitu erat. "...matamu langsung berubah ketika melihat dia. Kenapa, Ling Tong?" tanya An Shu.

"..."

"Kau ingin tahu, gadis kecil?" tanya pria bernama Gan Ning tersebut.

"...?" An Shu menatap pria tersebut dengan tatapan cemas dicampur penasaran.

"Aku adalah orang yang telah membunuh ayahnya."

 **-XXX-**

Sun Quan memerintahkan An Shu serta Gan Ning untuk keluar dari ruangan karena dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada Ling Tong.

"..." An Shu menatap pria yang bertubuh tato yang berjalan keluar di depannya. Gan Ning melirik An Shu ke belakang.

"Ng? Apa kau juga memiliki dendam padaku?" tanya pria tersebut tersenyum miring.

"Entahlah. Tapi yang penting, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." ucap An Shu.

"Apa? Kau bertanya kenapa aku membunuh ayah si ekor kuda itu-"

"Bukan, bukan itu." Potong An Shu sambil menggoyangkan tangannya.

"...lalu apa?" tanya Gan Ning kebingungan.

An Shu menghela napas panjang sembari mengurut dahinya. Kemudian mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Gan Ning. "Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan baju atau apapun!? Kau ini tidak sopan sekali! Bahkan di hadapan Tuan Sun Quan!" bentak An Shu.

"HAAAH!?"

"Lalu loncengmu itu berisik, kau tahu itu!?"

"HAAAAAH!?" Gan Ning semakin meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Perwira sepertimu mana bisa melakukan serangan kejutan! Tuan Lu Meng mengajariku itu!"

"HAAAAAAAAAH!?

"Apanya yang 'HAH HAH', hah!? Berisik, tahu!"

"K-Kau...!" Gerutu Gan Ning. "Biar kuberi tahu kau, aku ini adalah bajak laut! Aku bisa saja menyerang musuh bahkan dengan serangan kejutan!"

"Hah." dengus An Shu.

"Kau meremehkanku, gadis kecil!? Lihat saja nanti, aku akan memperlihatkan apa itu namanya serangan kejutan!"

"Nah, gak butuh." An Shu membalikkan badannya dan pergi.

"WOI!" teriak Gan Ning.

"Oh ya, soal mendiang paman Cao... orang yang kau bunuh itu..."

"Ng?" Gan Ning menatap An Shu heran, nada bicaranya langsung berubah.

"...begitulah keadaan dunia saat ini 'kan? Bertahan hidup dengan membunuh atau mati karena dibunuh. Kurasa aku tidak dendam padamu." ucap An Shu menaruh kedua lengannya pada punggungnya.

"..."

"Yah, asalkan Tuan bisa berteman baik dengan Ling Tong. Aku tidak akan dendam." An Shu memalingkan wajah kearah mantan bajak laut tersebut dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Nah, karena Tuan Gan Ning sudah memperkenalkan diri. Aku juga akan memberitahumu namaku! An Shu, salam kenal ya!"

"...Heh. Dasar perempuan aneh." ucap Gan Ning.

"Sadar diri, oi. Pakai bajumu..." ucap An Shu datar.

"HAAAAH-ng!?"

Tiba-tiba Ling Tong berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. Emosinya dapat dilihat dari sepasang manik coklat miliknya tersebut, menatap tajam kearah mantan bawahan Huang Zu tersebut. Kedua tangannya ia kepalkan dengan kuat. "Kau tidak akan pernah kumaafkan. Aku pasti yang akan memenggal kepalamu."

"Heh! Boleh saja, aku tidak akan menghindar...!"

"Tunggu dulu kalian berdua! Jangan bertengkar disini-" An Shu yang berniat memegang tangan Ling Tong untuk menenangkannya namun...

"Jangan menghalangiku, Shu!" Gadis itu langsung membeku ketika teman semasa kecilnya itu membentaknya. Dia jarang sekali menyebut namanya namun saat ini terdengar... keliru. Ling Tong memang sering memarahinya tetapi ini sangat berbeda dari yang biasanya. Hati gadis itu merasa amat sakit seolah-olah pecah menjadi ribuan keping. An Shu menundukkan kepala kemudian menghindari dua pria tersebut.

"...sial." gumam Ling Tong. Dia langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka. An Shu yang ditinggalkan olehnya-ingin sekali menangis. Namun, ia menahannya.

Karena dulu, ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis.

 **-XXX-**

 **To Be Continued**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N :** Aduhai~ saya beneran gak sabar lanjutin nih. Kemungkinan saya bakal update cepat, MUNGKIN! *plak* Saya udah bener-bener diambil alih oleh Ling Tong kyaa~ *dimusou An Shu*

Ah, tapi saya masih mau lanjutin TBB TWOL kok! Cuma kehilangan ide, maaf ya!

Doakan saya lulus UN 100 persen ya dan juga jangan lupakan me-review! Buat nambah semangat dan penyejuk batin eaaa. *plak*

See you again~


	8. Care Enough to Break Down The Walls

**A/N :** Yeehaw! UN selesai! Libur udah lama mulai, si author harus cari lowongan kerja, makanya update-nya gak cepat. Wait, enough about me, tanpa banyak bacot balas review dulu!

 **~Gianti-Faith**

An Shu : ... *unyel Qilin*

Scarlet : Woi, landak. Pasang baju sono. Kimochi warui na...

Gan Ning : Jangan salahin gue dong! Sama KOEI sono!

Scarlet : Pokoknya nanti pake baju!

Gan Ning : Emang lu emak gue apa!? Aaargh! *unyel Qilin*

Scarlet : Uwah. *sweatdrop*

Blossom : Ah tak apa kok! Kinishinaide~ Thanks for the review!

 **Disclaimer :** Dynasty Warriors milik KOEI. Plot cerita dan OCs milik saya sendiri. CMIIW.

 **Warning :** Ling Tong x OC (An Shu). OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, typo, penulisan gaya bahasa yang tidak baku, suram dan abal. Seperempat disamakan dengan sejarah, seperempat game, dan setengahnya versi saya sendiri. *plak* DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XXX-**

 **To The Place Where I Belong**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Care Enough to Break Down The Walls**

 **-XXX-**

Flashback

 _"Kenapa kau tidak pulang?" tanya Ling Tong yang berumur 10 tahun. Dia duduk diatas dahan pohon sedangkan An Shu yang tak bisa memanjat hanya duduk menyandar. Dia menaikkan kedua kakinya kemudian memeluknya. Syal kuning kecoklatannya yang panjang belum cukup hangat. Ia menggosok kedua telapak tangannya lalu menghembuskan nafas pada kedua tangannya._

 _"...ayah akan marah karena uang penghasilanku tidak cukup untuk membeli arak..."_

 _"Kau... Kenapa kau masih saja mau memberikan uang itu untuk membeli minuman keras!? Seharusnya kau membeli obat untuk Mei!" bentak Ling Tong._

 _"Aku tahu! Tapi... aku takut ayah akan memarahiku lagi..." balas An Shu. "...aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan..." lirih gadis bersurai biru gelap tersebut._

 _Ling Tong turun dari pohon kemudian menghampiri Shu. Ia menaruh kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi gadis kecil itu. Wajah anak laki-laki itu sedikit memerah. "...h-hangat?"_

 _"...um." An Shu tersenyum kecil._

 _"Aku akan membantumu."_

 _"Eh?" An Shu mengangkat kepalanya._

 _"Kalau ayahmu memukulmu lagi, aku akan membalasnya!" ucap Ling Tong tegas sembari melepas sentuhan pada pipi Shu._

 _"Eeeh!? Jangan, kau bisa ma-" An Shu tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya barusan, namun Ling Tong sudah tahu apa yang akan ia katakan. "M-maksudku-"_

 _"Bodoh. Jangan seenaknya bilang aku ini akan mati. Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku akan menolongmu!" ucap Ling Tong melipat tangannya. "Aku akan memukul kepala ayah bodohmu itu dengan sangat keras! Dan saat itulah aku yakin dia akan berubah!" kata Ling Tong mengepalkan telapak tangannya._

 _"...sungguh?" tanya An Shu._

 _"Ya!" Ling Tong mengangguk._

 _"...t-tapi..."_

 _"Tidak ada 'tapi'! Ayo, antarkan aku ke rumahmu." Ling Tong menarik gadis itu untuk berdiri, An Shu terpaksa mengantarkannya. Ia masih ragu apa yang Ling Tong katakan tadi, namun itu bukan artinya An Shu tidak percaya pada Ling Tong._

 _ **-xxx-**_

 _"Disini rumahku..." ucap An Shu pelan. Dengan perasaan masih gugup ia membuka pintu depan dan masuk ke dalam. "A-Aku pulang..."_

 _"Kau terlambat! Mana araknya!?" bentak ayah An Shu, yang bernama An Shao. Ling Tong yang mengintip dari tepi pintu merasa jengkel melihat raut wajah pria tua itu, ia ingin sekali memukul ayah An Shu sekeras mungkin._

 _"M-Maaf, ayah... tapi aku harus membeli obat untuk Mei." ucap An Shu pelan menundukkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan kantong yang berisi obat ramuan. Tiba-tiba, An Shao menarik rambutnya dengan kasar sampai membuat putrinya tersebut memekik kesakitan. Ling Tong yang mendengar pekikannya langsung melihat ke dalam. Indera penglihatannya terkunci pada An Shu yang dipukuli dengan rotan oleh sang ayah tanpa segan-segan. Sepasang matanya terbakar amarah, melebar dan menatap tajam An Shu. Tangannya tak berhenti melukai tubuh putrinya sendiri. Ling Tong tak tahan lagi melihatnya, ia langsung menorobos masuk menangkap pria paruh baya tersebut kemudian menggigit tangannya dengan keras sehingga membuat An Shao berteriak kesakitan._

 _"K-Kau, bocah sialan! Seenaknya saja masuk ke rumahku!" Dia memukul wajah Ling Tong dengan tinjunya_

 _"Ugh!" Lalu An Shao bersiap memukul Ling Tong dengan rotan._

 _"A-Ayah, jangan!" pekik An Shu._

 _Ling Tong yang masih sadarkan diri menahan ayunan rotan dengan kedua tangannya. "Shu! Orang yang memukul anaknya sendiri tak pantas disebut sebagai ayah!" bentaknya sambil merebut rotan tersebut._

 _"Diam kau, bocah sialan!" An Shao menendang Ling Tong sehingga membuatnya jatuh._

 _"Kkh... Kau seharusnya sadar! Kau pikir pantas untuk melukai putrimu sendiri!" bentak Ling Tong._

 _"Kubilang tutup mulutmu!" balas An Shao._

 _"AYAH!" pekik An Shu lagi._

 _Ling Tong bergegas berdiri kemudian kembali menggigit tangan ayah Shu. "Ugh! Lepaskan, bocah! Kau tidak akan aku ampuni!" Ia terus memukul Ling Tong sampai akhirnya ia melepas gigitannya._

 _"Shu!" Ling Tong langsung menarik tangan An Shu dan kabur dari rumah, namun gadis itu tetap berdiri menatap ayahnya yang kesakitan. "Apa yang kau lakukan!?"_

 _"...ayah."_

 _"Biarkan saja dia! Ayo cepat! Apa kau mau disiksa olehnya lagi!?" Ling Tong ingat bahwa Shu dipukul dengan rotan, kulit putihnya memerah pada kaki dan tangan An Shu. Anak laki-laki itu bergegas menggendongnya, An Shu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung Ling Tong. Berat dan luka yang ia rasakan membuat Ling Tong kesulitan, namun ia bersikeras menggendongnya._

 _"L-Ling Tong...? Jangan... Biarkan aku disini... Ling Tong sebaiknya pulang..."_

 _"Berisik!" Kemudian anak berkuncir ekor kuda itu berlari meninggalkan tempat tinggal An Shu._

 _ **-xxx-**_

 _Sesampainya di tempat tinggal Ling Tong, Ling Cao terkejut melihat keadaan putra dan teman perempuannya tersebut. "Tong!? Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian bisa terluka seperti ini!?" tanya Ling Cao._

 _"...maaf. Ini salahku..." ucap An Shu menangis terisak. Ling Cao kini menggendong gadis kecil itu dan membawanya ke kamar tamu bersama Ling Tong. "...paman... Ma-maaf... Ling Tong juga ikut terluka-"_

 _"Bodoh! Kenapa kau yang minta maaf!" bentak Ling Tong kesal. "Kau tidak bersalah tapi ayahmu itu!"_

 _"Sudah sudah. Tak apa, nak." Ling Cao membelai rambut An Shu untuk menenangkannya. "Tunggu dulu ya. Paman akan membuat ramuan. Tong, jaga Shu sebentar ya." Ling Cao pun meninggalkan kamar._

 _Ling Tong menatap An Shu yang masih menangis tersedu. "Oi... jangan menangis."_

 _"Tapi... ini salahku... Ling Tong jadi ikut terluka... Seharusnya aku-" Belum selesai An Shu bicara, anak laki-laki itu menahan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya yang basah akan air matanya, gadis kecil itu menatapnya kaget._

 _"Kau tidak ingin seseorang menolongmu!?"_

 _"...i-itu..." An Shu menundukkan kepalanya dan mencari jawaban._

 _"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menolongmu! Bukankah dulu sudah kubilang!? Apapun yang akan terjadi, aku tidak akan menyerah!" ucap Ling Tong._

 _"...kenapa kau mau membantu orang sepertiku?"_

 _"Apa? Memangnya menolongmu itu salah!? Aku melakukannya karena aku peduli! 'Kan sudah kubilang..." An Shu mengangkat kepalanya, air matanya mengalir semakin deras. "O-Oi! Sudah kubilang jangan menangis!" Ling Tong melepas genggaman pada tangan An Shu. "...kau seharusnya tersenyum karena masih ada orang yang peduli padamu..." ucap Ling Tong membuang muka sembari menyeka air matanya._

 _"...um. Terima kasih, Ling Tong. Aku... tidak akan menangis lagi." ucapnya sambil terisak dan berusaha tersenyum._

 _"...ya."_

End of Flashback

 **-XXX-**

An Shu melepas sandalnya, ia terdiam memandang air sungai yang memantulkan wajahnya. "...aku membuatnya marah... apa Ling Tong membenciku?" gumamnya. Lalu ia merendam kakinya kedalam air sungai dan mulai bermain sendirian.

 _"Jangan menghalangiku, Shu!"_

Kalimat itu terus menggema di kepalanya dan ia masih ingat bagaimana raut wajahnya saat itu. "Dingin..." gumamnya. Ia keluar kakinya dari sungai dan menyentuh rerumputan. "Dingin sekali... Ling Tong. Jahat... bodoh..." gumamnya lagi. "Atau aku yang bodoh?" Hembusan angin pelan melambaikan helaian rambut biru Shu. Penglihatannya berpindah dari ke sungai menuju langit, sejak tadi siang ia hanya berjalan-jalan sendirian dan baru sadar matahari mulai terbenam dan awan-awan sudah mendung dan meneteskan butiran hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras. "Aku harus pulang... tapi... apa Ling Tong akan memarahiku lagi? Aku takut..."

"Oi! Kenapa kau berdiri disana!?" seru seseorang.

"...eh?" An Shu langsung menatap orang yang memanggilnya. "Ling Tong?" Ling Tong berlari menghampirinya kemudian memasangkan mantel pada Shu. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia menarik Shu untuk pulang ke rumah.

Sampai di rumah, Shu merasa sangat lelah, tangannya pun sakit dikarenakan Ling Tong memegang tangannya begitu kuat. "Kau benar-benar merepotkan... Bahkan kau tidak sadar hujan sudah turun dan masih berdiri diluar." ucap Ling Tong kesal sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam. An Shu hanya diam menatapnya pergi ke kamar.

"Merepotkan, ya? Sudah kuduga, aku sudah lama memikirkan itu..." jawab An Shu.

"...apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Ling Tong mengarahkan matanya pada Shu.

"...Kalau kau menganggapku demikian. Baiklah, kalau begitu besok pagi aku akan kembali ke Yuhang. Setelah itu kau bisa hidup dalam kegelapan."

"Heh. Apa yang kau bicarakan... Kegelapan? Cara bicaramu seperti Ding Feng." jawab Ling Tong mendengus.

"Kau hanya memikirkan balas dendam dan menganggap hal itu bisa membuatmu puas. Tapi kau salah." Jawab An Shu.

"Salah, kau bilang?" Ling Tong menghampirinya dengan tatapan tajam dengan kedua telapak tangan dikepal erat. Melihat emosi dibalik tatapan matanya sudah membuat An Shu takut, ia beringsut mundur ke belakang namun punggungnya menabrak dinding sehingga ia tersudut oleh Ling Tong. Pria itu memukul dinding yang berada di sebelah kepala An Shu dengan keras sehingga membuat Shu memekik kaget. "Jangan seenaknya menceramahiku!"

"Aku mengatakan itu demi kau!" bentak An Shu.

"Demi diriku? Hah, jangan bercanda-"

"Kau pikir Paman Cao akan senang melihatmu seperti ini!?" An Shu meninggikan nada suaranya.

"...!"

"Seharusnya Ling Tong memikirkan itu, Paman Cao tidak akan bisa tenang di alam sana jika kau seperti ini...! Walaupun kau berhasil membunuh Gan Ning, Paman Cao tidak akan pernah kembali!" ucap An Shu mulai merendahkan nada suaranya. "Kau pikir paman akan bahagia jika kau membalas dendam? Aku juga tidak akan senang melihatmu memilih jalan yang salah!" An Shu menggenggam bajunya dengan erat, air matanya mengalir deras.

"Aku tidak ingin kau berubah karena kematian paman, aku mengerti dunia ini kejam... tapi aku tidak mau kau berubah menjadi Ling Tong yang tidak kukenal selama ini!" Dahinya bersandar pada dada Ling Tong. "Aku memang pernah bilang bahwa aku akan terus bersamamu, tapi bukan artinya aku juga akan mengikutimu ke jalan yang salah. Aku... aku ingin bersamamu di jalan yang benar..."

"..." Ling Tong terdiam, semua ucapan Shu terus terulang di kepalanya, semua bebannya terasa begitu ringan. Itu semua berkat dia, kata-katanya menariknya dari kegelapan. Dia benar, walaupun ia berhasil membunuh Gan Ning, ayahnya tidak akan kembali. Itu hanya akan membuat ayahnya tidak tenang berada di alam sana, dan Shu mungkin akan menjauh darinya. Ling Tong memegang tangan Shu yang menggenggam pakaiannya. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap teman semasa kecilnya tersebut. "...maaf." ucap Ling Tong pelan. Sepasang alis tipis miliknya menyempit.

Mendengar kata 'maaf' darinya membuat Shu menangis lebih keras. Melihat air matanya mengalir deras, Ling Tong memeluknya erat kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding dan duduk di lantai. Sembari membelai rambutnya, Ling Tong menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas kepala Shu. "...Shu. Tetaplah bersamaku..."

"...apa aku ini merepotkan?" tanya An Shu terisak.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Ling Tong tertawa pelan. "Tidak juga."

"'Tidak juga'? Apa maksudmu?" tanya An Shu sedikit kesal.

"...Shu, kalau aku berada di jalan yang salah lagi. Bisakah kau menarikku kembali?"

"Ling Tong tidak perlu meminta, aku pasti akan melakukannya kok." jawab An Shu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Begitu..." Ling Tong membalas senyumnya. "Aku senang kau bersamaku..."

"Um... aku juga." An Shu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Ling Tong. "Hue...-"

"Eh?" Baru saja apa yang dia katakan?

An Shu langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan bersin. "Ah... M-Maaf. Untung saja bajumu hanya basah gara-gara air mataku." Gadis itu mendorongnya sehingga jarak mereka bertambah jauh.

"Oi, disini saja. Aku akan menghangatkanmu." Ling Tong menyusupkan tangannya dibelakang kepala An Shu dan menariknya kembali.

"E-EH!?" Wajah An Shu memerah, kedua tangan Ling Tong menahannya agar Shu tidak menjauh. Gadis itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah pria berkuncir kuda tersebut. "...Ling Tong?"

"Hangat?"

"Um..." An Shu mengangguk pelan. Ia menyandarkan pipinya di dada Ling Tong, detak jantungnya terdengar begitu harmonis. "...ah! Ling Tong sebaiknya mandi! Nanti kena pilek lho! A-Aku mau ke kamarku dulu!" ucap An Shu terbata-bata sambil melepas pelukannya dan pergi.

"...ya." Ling Tong menatapnya pergi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Shu yang memerah. Pria berkuncir ekor kuda itu mendengus geli.

 **-XXX-**

Keesokan harinya di istana Jian Ye. Sebelum memulai latihan dengan Ding Feng, biasanya ia diajari semua hal mengenai ilmu perang oleh Lu Meng dan Lu Xun.

"...disaat musuh melarikan diri, apa yang akan Nona lakukan?"

"Mengejarnya 'kan?"

Lu Xun menggeleng. "Nona An Shu, jika nona melakukannya. Hal buruk bisa terjadi pada Nona..."

"Ekh..."

"Pertama-tama, Nona harus memastikan daerah sekitar Nona. Jika Nona berniat mengejarnya, apa yang akan Nona lakukan jika dijebak oleh pasukan bala bantuan. Aku yakin Nona An Shu akan panik..." jelas Lu Xun.

"...uh, yah. Kau benar." jawab An Shu pelan. Ia menumpukan dagunya diatas meja dan mencoret-coret buku dengan kuasnya.

"Nona An Shu, apakah ada hal yang mengganggu konsentrasi belajarmu? Nona terlihat tidak terlihat semangat seperti biasa."

"Um, yah... Bukan apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja..." ucap An Shu.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau saya jelaskan mengenai serangan api?" tanya Lu Xun tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak! Jangan api lagi dong!" bentak An Shu sambil berdiri memukul mejanya.

"Apa ada yang bilang serangan api!?" Salah satu jendral pun masuk ke ruangan. Pria itu membawa senjata panah, senyuman penuh semangat menghiasi wajah pria bernama Zhu Ran tersebut.

"Uh-oh..."

"Ah, Anda datang pada waktu yang sangat tepat, Tuan Zhu Ran. Nah, Nona An Shu, Tuan Zhu Ran akan menjelaskan serangan api yang luar biasa pada Nona-ugh!" An Shu melompat dari meja belajarnya dan memberikan tendangan pada dua jendral tersebut.

"Aku sudah muak dengan serangan api kalian!" teriak An Shu kesal. "Dasar kalian ini mau sampai kapan berhenti main api, hah!? Kalian mau membakar rumah orang lagi!?" bentak An Shu sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Ah, itu hanya karena kesalahan teknis..." jawab Zhu Ran tertawa pelan.

"Kesalahan teknis ndasmu!" An Shu memberikan serangan siku pada perut Zhu Ran yang masih tersungkur dengan sekuat tenaga.

"GUH!"

"Dasar, kalian ini masih waras atau tidak sih!? Konsentrasi belajarku sudah rontok, aku mau latihan!" An Shu pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"N-Nona An Shu... Ukh." Lu Xun berniat untuk menariknya kembali namun akibat tendangan An Shu yang keras membuatnya sekarat. Zhu Ran juga tak sadarkan diri berkat serangan yang mengenainya barusan.

"Huh, seharusnya aku memaksa Tuan Lu Meng untuk mengajariku. Aku bodoh sekali menerima tawaran Tuan Lu Xun." gumam An Shu yang masih kesal.

"...Kau!? Apa maumu!?"

An Shu mendengar Gan Ning membentak seseorang dari kejauhan. "Apa yang terjadi ya?" Gadis bersurai biru gelap itu pun bergegas pergi menuju barak pelatihan.

Setibanya di barak pelatihan, Shu melihat Gan Ning yang terluka di beberapa anggota tubuhnya. Tampaknya mantan bajak laut tersebut tersudut akibat serangan lawannya, yaitu Ling Tong.

"Ling Tong...? Jangan katakan kau masih ingin membalas dendam!?" seru An Shu.

"Oh, kau rupanya. Membunuhnya atau tidak, lihat saja nanti. Aku belum puas. Yah, tapi kau tenang saja." Teman semasa kecilnya tersebut tak berhenti mengayunkan senjatanya serta menendang Gan Ning.

"...Kenapa? Kukira Ling Tong sudah mengurung niatnya..." gumam An Shu.

"Ling Tong! Hentikan semua ini!" bentak Tuan Lu Meng.

"Diam, ini bukan urusanmu. Kalau kau mau menghalangiku, aku akan menghancurkanmu juga.

Gan Ning mundur beberapa langkah, ia menyeka darah yang mengalir di ujung bibirnya. "Tch... baiklah. Aku akan meladenimu, tapi aku tidak akan mati secepat itu!" Gan Ning langsung menerjang lawannya, namun dengan mudahnya Ling Tong menghindar kemudian memberikan serangan balasan dengan memukul belakang kepalanya dengan _sanjiegun_. "Ugh!"

"Huh, begitu? Tapi, gunakan seluruh tenagamu, dasar bajingan!" bentak Ling Tong menendang kepalanya kemudian terus menyerang dengan senjatanya setelah Gan Ning terpental menabrak dinding hingga hancur. Mantan bajak laut tersebut sudah terluka sangat parah.

"Sial, kurasa tulang-tulangku hampir patah... Uhuk!" Gan Ning memuntahkan darah. "...guh. Tenggorokanku..."

"Ada apa? Hanya sampai disana kemampuanmu?" ucap Ling Tong remeh sembari berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sialan!" Gan Ning langsung mengayunkan _flail-_ nya ke arah Ling Tong namun ia memukul tangannya sehingga tak sempat melukai pria berkuncir kuda tersebut. Tangannya pun sudah patah dan tak bisa menggenggam senjatanya. Ling Tong kemudian memukul lehernya dengan _sanjiegun_ lagi kemudian Gan Ning kembali terpental.

"Ling Tong! Hentikan!" pekik An Shu.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi, kau masih mau membunuhku!? Kau belum puas!?" teriak Gan Ning kesal yang sudah penuh luka.

"Tentu saja. Aku hanya ingin membalasmu saat di Xiakou." ucap Ling Tong memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Ha?" Gan Ning menaikkan alisnya.

"Eh? Maksudmu..." gumam An Shu.

"Sekarang kita impas. Pertarungan berikutnya, aku tidak akan segan-segan memenggal kepalamu." Ling Tong melipat senjatanya kembali dan meninggalkan Gan Ning yang kebingungan.

"Heh..." Gan Ning menggaruk kepalanya dan terkekeh.

"Ling Tong bodoh! Jangan membuatku cemas dong!" bentak An Shu sambil berlari menghampirinya.

"Jangan seenaknya bilang aku bodoh." Ucap Ling Tong menyentil dahinya. "Mana mungkin aku mengkhianatimu." lanjutnya sembari tersenyum.

"...Uuuh." Sepasang mata An Shu berkaca-kaca.

"Oi oi! Kok malah nangis?" Tanya Ling Tong sedikit panik. Ketika tangan kekarnya menyentuh wajah Shu, rona merah terhias pada wajahnya.

"Eh... ah. Tidak apa... A-Aku hanya senang..." ucap An Shu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Senang? Kau ini aneh sekali..."

"L-Lupakan!" An Shu membuang muka kemudian berlari menghampiri Gan Ning. "Kau tak apa-apa... Ah maksudku, pasti sakit ya?"

"Sudah jelas! Kekasihmu itu benar-benar menjengkelkan!" ucap Gan Ning kesal dan mencoba untuk berdiri.

"...eh? K-Kekasih... katamu?"

"Ha? Itu benar 'kan? Lagipula kalian sangat dekat dan-guh!" An Shu langsung meninju dagu Gan Ning sekuat tenaga sehingga pria tersebut jauh terpental.

"A-Apa yang kau bicarakan!? M-Mana mungkin aku menjadi kekasihnya... lagipula aku ini tidak seperti... uuh! P-Pokoknya aku ini hanya temannya saja, bodoh!" bentak An Shu terbata-bata dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"K-Kau tidak seharusnya memukulku, perempuan aneh..." ucapnya sebelum tepar tak sadarkan diri.

"Haha. Aku kaget melihatmu memukul bajingan itu. Itu bagus sekali tapi aku penasaran kenapa kau melakukan itu." ucap Ling Tong terkekeh.

"Soalnya dia bilang kau aku ini keka-" An Shu langsung menutup mulutnya, rona merahnya semakin menggelap.

"Keka? Apa maksudmu?"

"B-Bukan apa-apa!" bentak An Shu. "Aku mau belajar dulu..."

Gadis itu langsung pergi meninggalkan barak pelatihan. Ia kembali belajar dan menemui Lu Xun. Namun setibanya di ruangannya, didapati Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran yang masih pingsan. "Kalian masih belum sadar!?"

 **-XXX-**

Langit sudah mulai gelap, An Shu dan Ling Tong pulang ke rumah. An Shu berada di kamarnya sedang menjahit syal milik Ling Tong yang sudah robek saat ia berada di Xiakou. "Tidak kusangka syalnya jadi jelek seperti ini."

"Oh iya, ayah belum membalas pesanku..." gumamnya lagi. Ia menghentikan pekerjaannya kemudian membuka laci yang berada di sebelah ranjangnya. Terdapat banyak sekali surat yang berserakan di dalamnya. An Shu tersenyum tipis. "Aku bahkan tidak sempat mengirim pesan-pesan ini pada Ling Tong dulu..." ucap Shu tertawa pelan. Kemudian ia membawa semua surat itu dan menaruhnya diatas ranjang lalu ia membaca surat tersebut satu persatu. Shu menghela napas panjang.

"Oi. Makan malam sudah siap." ucap Ling Tong langsung masuk ke kamar An Shu.

"E-Eh!?" An Shu panik dan langsung membereskan surat-surat yang berserakan di ranjangnya. "J-Jangan seenaknya masuk dong!" Gadis itu berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Ling Tong tidak melihat surat-suratnya. "Huh, lagi-lagi Ling Tong tidak mengajakku memasak!" bentak An Shu.

"Ya ya, besok aku akan mengajakmu dan jangan marah lagi." ucap Ling Tong menghela napas. "Omong-omong surat apa itu? Banyak sekali..."

"Eh!? Tidak ada kok!" jawab An Shu terbata-bata.

Ling Tong menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Oh, percobaan yang bagus. Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan surat-surat itu..." Ling Tong menghampirinya dan mencoba mengambil salah satu dari semua surat tersebut.

"Uwaaa! Jangan!" An Shu berusaha merebut surat itu dari Ling Tong namun tak dapat mencapainya, Ling Tong terlalu tinggi.

"Hm...? Kau, ini surat..." Di dalam surat tersebut, An Shu menanyakan kabar dan pekerjaan seperti apa yang dia dan Ling Cao lakukan di Jian Ye. Disana juga tertulis bagaimana keadaan di desa Yuhang.

"Dapat!" An Shu langsung menyembunyikan surat itu.

"Apakah itu surat untukku? Kenapa kau tidak mengirimnya?" tanya Ling Tong.

"...kupikir Ling Tong tidak punya waktu untuk membaca suratku..." jawabnya pelan.

Ling Tong mengusap dahinya. "Dasar, memangnya aku pernah bilang seperti itu padamu?"

"...tidak." An Shu menggeleng pelan.

"Tuh 'kan. Seharusnya kau mengirimnya, bukan disimpan." Ling Tong mengambil surat yang lain yang Shu simpan di dalam sarung bantal.

"Uwaaa! Jangan dibaca dong!" pekik Shu.

"Kenapa? Kau bilang kan surat ini untukku 'kan? Kenapa kau melarangku untuk membacanya?" tanya Ling Tong heran.

"...i-itu..."

"Daripada dijadikan sampah, lebih baik aku membacanya 'kan?"

"...uh. Baiklah... Tapi jangan tertawa ya." ucap An Shu menyerah.

"Ha? Kenapa aku harus tertawa coba? Memangnya salah satu dari surat ini adalah surat cinta?" tanya Ling Tong tersenyum sinis.

"..."

"..."

"A-Apa katamu!? M-Mana mungkin aku menulis surat c-c-cinta!?" bentak An Shu, rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Oi, aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau harus marah sih?" jawab Ling Tong terkekeh.

"...uuh... Candanya 'kan tidak sampai kesana..." jawab An Shu membuang muka.

"He~ berarti kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Ling Tong lagi.

Rona merah pada wajah Shu semakin menggelap. "Aaah! Jangan menggodaku, bodoh!" bentak An Shu. "Itu tidak perlu dipertanyakan! Tentu saja aku menyukaimu, lagipula kalau aku tidak suka aku pasti tidak akan pernah menemuimu!"

"..." Ling Tong menumpukan dagunya diatas telapak tangan dan memandang An Shu dengan wajah datar.

"...A-Apa? Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

"Tidak, aku baru tahu kau segalak ini..." ucap Ling Tong mengurut dagunya.

"...uuh. Ling Tong jahat sekali. Padahal sudah jelas aku menyukaimu, kita sudah selama ini berteman mana mungkin aku akan membencimu..."

Ling Tong terdiam sejenak, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Kemudian ia tertawa. "Kau benar."

"Ling Tong..." An Shu duduk di atas ranjangnya yang tepat disebelah Ling Tong. "...kau juga menyukaiku 'kan?" tanya An Shu yang tak berani menatapnya.

Pria berkuncir kuda itu mendengus geli. "Tentu saja, aku menyukaimu."

An Shu tersenyum kecil. "Hehe, terima kasih!" Lalu ia beranjak dari ranjang dan menarik Ling Tong. "Aku lapar! Ayo makan!"

 **-XXX-**

 **To Be Continued**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N :** Ternyaata oh ternyata~ Ling Tong terkena frenjon~ *ditavok* Eniwe, kayaknya penulisan gaya bahasa saya makin parah deh. Maklum lah, ane orang kampung jadi gak terbiasa lol.

Lalu karena udah ada fluff(?) gitu, apa saya harus tukar genre ya? Hurt/Comfort & Romance atau ada saran lain? Dan saya baru sadar, summary yang saya bikin kayaknya nggak nyambung ya? *sweatdrop*

Anyway! Seperti biasa, jangan lupa mereview setelah membaca! See you again!


	9. No Reason to Look Back Anymore

**A/N :** Oke langsung saja jawab review!

 **-erikfinnvladimir**

Ling Tong : Tutup mulutmu atau aku akan menghancurkanmu.

An Shu : Udah ah! Jangan emosi mulu nanti keburu tua lho.

Ling Tong : Nggak nggak nggak!

An Shu : Lagian, frenjon itu apaan sih?

Blossom : *joget gaje* Thank you so much for the review!

Ling Tong & An Shu : *terjang Blossom*

 **Disclaimer :** Dynasty Warriors milik KOEI. Plot cerita dan OCs milik saya sendiri. CMIIW.

 **Warning :** Ling Tong x OC (An Shu). OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, typo, penulisan gaya bahasa yang tidak baku, suram dan abal. Seperempat disamakan dengan sejarah, seperempat game, dan setengahnya versi saya sendiri. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XXX-**

 **To The Place Where I Belong**

 **Chapter 8**

 **No Reason to Look Back Anymore**

 **-XXX-**

Flashback

 _Sepasang suami-istri tak berhenti beradu mulut, mereka mengabaikan tangisan dua anak bayi yang masih tak berdaya. Sang istri berlari menghampiri kedua putri kembarnya dan hendak menggendongnya. Sang suami yang marah karena diabaikan memukul wajah wanita tersebut sehingga salah satu putrinya terjatuh dari pangkuannya. Pria itu mengusir wanita itu secara paksa dengan kekerasan, ia terus mendorongnya keluar dari rumah._

 _Wanita itu terdiam seketika sang suami yang telah menyakitinya menutup pintu rumah dengan keras. Air matanya mengalir deras sembari merangkul erat putri sulungnya. "...maafkan ibu, Shu."_

 _Terpaksa, wanita itu berjalan bertolak dari halaman rumah, meninggalkan suami serta putri bungsunya. Tanpa sadar ia sampai di suatu desa terpencil. Berhari-hari wanita tersebut tak makan dan selalu mengemis untuk memberikan makanan pada putrinya tersebut. Ia sangat bersyukur ada orang yang peduli, memberikannya ubi rebus untuk mengisi tenaga._

 _Kemudian, ia tidak menyangka bahwa desa yang bernama Xi Jiang tersebut tiba-tiba terbakar. Ratusan prajurit membunuh para penduduk yang berusaha melawan dan melarikan diri tanpa alasan tak jelas. Wanita itu bergegas melarikan diri dari desa tersebut, takut akan nyawanya dicabut. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga tak ingin putrinya mati bersamanya. Ia harus hidup lebih lama, wanita itu ingin melihat bagaimana rupa putrinya bila ia dewasa nanti._

 _Namun harapan singkatnya tak terkabulkan seolah-seolah takdir menolaknya. Beberapa anak panah menancap pada tubuh wanita itu. Seluruh tubuhnya begitu sakit, ia tak bisa merasakan lebih lama kehangatan pada putri kecilnya itu. Dengan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa, ia menaruh putrinya yang tertidur pulas ke lubang tanah yang tersembunyi dibalik semak belukar. "...maafkan ibu, Shu... Mei..." lirihnya sembari menutup mata untuk terakhir kalinya. Ajalpun datang mencabut nyawanya, darah mengalir dari tubuhnya yang tertusuk anak panah. Mayatnya dibiarkan tertimbun oleh tetesan salju yang kemudian bercampur dengan darah._

 _Desa itu pun lenyap, tak ada satupun yang hidup disana. Hanya tercium bau mayat dan abu. Pria yang merupakan suami dari wanita itu terkejut tak menyangka melihat sang istri sudah mati membusuk. "I-Ini bukan salahku...! Bukan salahku!" jerit pria itu berulang kali yang mulai kehilangan separuh akal sehatnya. Suara tangisan bayi tertangkap oleh pendengaran pria tersebut. Ia menelusuri asal tangisan tersebut dari setiap semak-semak. "...Shu?" gumam pria itu setelah menemukan bayi perempuan yang merupakan putrinya yang dibawa pergi oleh sang istri._

 **-xxx-**

 _Disebuah desa yang bersebelahan dengan Yuhang. Pria tersebut membawa kedua putrinya yang masih bayi kepada ibunya yang sudah tua._

 _"Kau yakin, Shao?" tanya wanita tua itu ragu._

 _"Ya. Karena aku tidak akan bisa menyayangi mereka. Aku mohon, ibu."_

 _Pria bernama An Shao itu pun berpamitan pergi dari rumah ibunya, melepas kedua putri kembar itu dari asuhannya._

 _Setelah dua putri kembar itu beranjak umur 5 tahun, nenek dari An Shu dan An Mei meninggal dunia akibat penyakit anemia yang ia deritai sejak lama. Karena tidak ada satupun orang yang mau merawat kedua putrinya, terpaksa ia rawat sendiri tanpa campur tangan orang luar._

 _"Kau adalah ayahku, benar 'kan?" tanya si putri sulung._

 _An Shao tak menjawabnya, sepasang pelupuk matanya melebar meratapi An Shu. "Kau... kau!" jerit pria itu histeris. Penglihatannya mempermainkan dirinya sehingga ia terbayang wajah mendiang istrinya. "Ini bukan salahku! Bukan salahku!" teriak pria itu berulang kali. Ia sudah kehilangan akal sehat, diambilnya gunting dan segera memotong rambut biru gelap putrinya sendiri._

 _"Tidaaak! Ayah, ampuni aku! Aku janji akan menjadi anak yang baik!" jeritnya._

 _Flashback End._

 **-XXX-**

An Shu POV

"...n Shu? An Shu?" Tepukan pada bahuku membuat diriku terbangun dari lamunan. Aku berbalik dan menatap orang yang memanggilku. "Ya, Tuan Lu Meng?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba melamun? Seharusnya kau tetap fokus, An Shu. Seperti yang telah diputuskan, lawanmu yang berikutnya adalah Nona Da Qiao. Sekarang pergilah menuju lapangan dan bersiap-siap!"

"Oh. Baiklah." Kuambil senjataku kemudian berjalan ke tengah lapangan dan disusul oleh Da Qiao. "...sepertinya ini akan sulit, mungkin?" gumamku sembari memutar _emeici_ pada tangan kanan. Dihadapanku Da Qiao berjalan menuju tengah lapangan.

"Mohon bimbingannya!" ucap Da Qiao sembari membungkukkan badan dengan _pugil sticks_ pada kedua tangan gadis berambut hitam tersebut.

Aku menatapnya heran. "Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu."

"Eh? Ah... sungguh?"

"Ah lupakan..." Kuhentikan putaran _emeici_ pada tanganku lalu menoleh kearah Tuan Sun Quan. "Anu~ bagaimana peraturannya? Masih menggunakan peraturan yang kemarin 'kan?"

"Hm... peraturan ya?" Sun Quan mengurut dagu, memikirkan peraturan seperti apa yang harus ia putuskan. "Apa kalian punya usul baru?" Tanya Tuan Sun Quan pada perwira lainnya.

"Bagaimana kalau siapa yang jatuh dia yang kalah?" ucap Lu Xun

"Atau sekali terkena serangan, dia yang kalah?" ucap Sun Shangxiang

"Itu membosankan!" komentar Gan Ning.

"Kurasa saran Lu Xun lebih baik..." ucap Lianshi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita gunakan peraturan itu. Bagaimana, An Shu? Kau setuju?" tanya Tuan Sun Quan.

"Yup! Aku mengerti!" Aku memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap sebelum menyerang lawanku, Da Qiao.

Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini? Sederhana saja, Tuan Sun Quan ingin melihat sudah seberapa jauh kemampuanku sejak aku dilatih. Kenapa lawanku Da Qiao? Yah, entah dia beruntung atau tidak Nona Da Qiao ini mendapat kedua terakhir dari semua perwira, itu berkat Tuan Sun Quan mengambil kertas berisi nama tiap perwira kemudian dipilih secara acak dan dapatlah nama Da Qiao.

Ngomong-ngomong, senjata macam apa yang dia pakai itu? Aku belum pernah melihatnya di tempat pandai besi. Memang terlihat senjata yang sangat cocok untuk perempuan, tapi bagiku itu senjata yang aneh dan-ya sudahlah. Tak kalah anehnya lagi, kenapa malah dia yang gugup? Maksudku ayolah, saat ini AKU yang diuji oleh Tuan Sun Quan, bukan dia. Atau ini salahku karena aku terlihat menakutkan? Oh tentu tidak, mana mungkin aku terlihat menakutkan. Da Qiao, setidaknya kau tidak menganggapku seperti dewa kematian. Oh, tapi itu juga terdengar keren...

"Mulai!" seru Tuan Taishi Ci setelah memukul gong.

Da Qiao langsung memutar sepasang tongkat pendek miliknya itu sehingga mengeluarkan angin puyuh kecil dan beberapa kelopak bunga mawar kearahku. "T-Tunggu, apa-apaan ini!? Sihir!?" bentakku sambil berlari untuk menghindari serangan itu.

"Itu rahasia." Jawab Da Qiao.

"CURANG!" Balasku. "Ah, kalau begini aku tidak akan segan-segan melawanmu!" Aku langsung menerjang kearah gadis bersurai hitam itu dan menyerangnya. Dengan sangat panik, ia menangkis seranganku dengan dua tongkat aneh miliknya.

"Hiih!" pekiknya ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau takut!?" bentakku setelah mundur jungkir balik. Melihatnya gugup seperti itu aku jadi tidak tega. "Baiklah, aku akan melawanmu perlahan saja."

"J-Jangan meremehkanku, An Shu!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana sih!?" bentakku kesal. "Ah, akan mengalahkanmu dengan sekejap!" Aku kembali menerjang Da Qiao. Kuputar _emeici_ dengan kencang, ketika pandangannya mengarah ke senjataku aku langsung menendang kakinya sehingga ia terjatuh. Kemudian kutancapkan ujung senjataku pada tanah yang hampir mengenai kulit telinganya.

"U-Uhh, eh...lho?"

"Dasar, bagaimana bisa aku mengalahkanmu kalau kau ketakutan." Ucapku tersenyum tipis padanya.

"...eh?"

Aku langsung berdiri. "Tuan Sun Quan! Da Qiao bilang dia mau menyerah!" seruku. 

"EH!? T-Tidak! Aku tidak bilang!" jawabnya.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku boleh menyerangmu sampai aku puas?" ucapku sambil memutar kedua _emeici_ -ku dan tersenyum sinis. "Aku akan mencongkel matamu, lalu merobek telingamu, kemudian memisahkan seluruh tubuhmu menjadi delapan bagian kemudian-"

"A-Aku menyerah! Aku menyerah!" pekiknya.

Aku tertawa. "Bodoh. Kau menganggap serius perkataanku? Kalau aku benar-benar melakukannya, Tuan Sun Quan pasti akan mengeksekusiku, ya 'kan? Lagipula, mutilasi bukan hobiku "

"S-Soalnya perkataan An Shu menakutkan sekali sih!" jawabnya.

"Ohoho? Begitukah? Terima kasih!"

"...aku tidak memujimu." Balasnya lagi sambil berdiri. "Untuk pertarungan berikutnya, kau harus berjuang lebih keras lagi ya!" ucap Da Qiao tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja!"

"Kakak! Kakak tidak apa 'kan!?" pekik sang adik Xiao Qiao menghampiri kakaknya dengan wajah cemas. Kemudian ia menatapku tajam. "An Shu, aku akan membalasmu di pertarungan kita nanti!" ucapnya sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya didepan wajahku.

"Uwah... apakah aku dibenci, ya? Tapi kau sudah kukalahkan jadi kau tidak bisa melawanku lagi..." gumamku heran.

Suara tawa Tuan Sun Quan mengagetkanku, kualihkan pandanganku pada pemimpin pasukan Sun Wu tersebut. "Bagus, An Shu. Mencela musuh juga bagian dari taktik."

"B-Begitu ya?" Aku tertawa paksa.

"Kemudian, gerakanmu lebih cepat dari yang biasanya. Hanya saja..." Tuan Sun Quan berjalan menghampiriku, raut wajahnya berubah serius. "An Shu, apa kau bisa membunuh manusia yang juga memiliki impian untuk meraih kedamaian?"

"...aku belum bisa menjawab itu, Tuan."

Beliau tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu..." Kemudian ia menepuk pundakku lagi. "Nah, kau mau istirahat dulu atau melanjutkan pertarungan?" tanya Tuan Sun Quan.

"Ng... kalau begitu aku mau lanjut saja! Lawanku berikutnya siapa?"

Aku!" seru Xiao Qiao.

"Sudah kubilang kamu 'kan sudah dapat giliran, jadi mana bisa " jawabku datar.

"Hmph!" Ia membuang muka dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kalau tidak salah lawanmu terakhirmu adalah Ling Tong..." ucap Da Qiao.

"Hooh... Benar juga. Kebetulan sekali." ucapku bermanggut.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi, Nona An Shu! Semangatku sudah membara, aku tidak akan kalah!" ucap pria maniak main api tiba-tiba datang dan membawa panah serta busurnya.

"Tuan Zhu Ran 'kan sudah dapat giliran..."ucap Xiao Qiao.

"Padamkan semangatmu sana..." Jawabku datar dan pergi meninggalkan lapangan. "Aku akan mencari Ling Tong dulu!"

"Ekh...?"

 **-XXX-**

Daritadi aku tidak melihat Ling Tong, kira-kira dia pergi kemana ya? Kutelusuri tiap koridor istana tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Mungkin dia pulang? Tapi sekarang masih siang.

Saat aku sampai di gerbang istana, akhirnya aku menemukan Ling Tong. Ia sedang berbicara dengan seorang prajurit. "Ling Tong!" Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku.

"...Kau boleh kembali." ucap Ling Tong pada prajurit tersebut. Aku lihat ia memegang sepucuk surat. Sadar akan arah pandanganku, ia langsung menyimpannya dibalik pakaiannya. "Apa latihanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Ling Tong.

"Belum, aku baru saja melawan Da Qiao dan aku berhasil mengalahkannya!" jawabku.

"Hm... Hebat juga kau." ucapnya tersenyum kecil dan membelai rambutku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang tadi itu surat apa?"

"...oh... itu..."

"Ah! Jangan-jangan surat dari ayah, ya!?"

Senyuman kecil terulas pada wajahnya. "...ya. Tapi sebaiknya kau selesaikan dulu latihannya."

"Sekarang aku sudah mengalahkan semua perwira! Hanya Ling Tong yang belum! Terus pokoknya aku mau baca surat itu!" paksaku sambil menarik bajunya.

"Begitu 'kah? Heh, kalau kau mau suratnya, kalahkan aku dulu." Kini senyumannya berubah menjadi senyuman setan, itu sudah cukup membuatku kesal.

"Hei! Jangan sembarangan memutuskan! Surat itu 'kan untukku! Kembalikan!" bentakku sambil berusaha mengambil surat tersebut dari dalam pakaiannya.

"Oi oi! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!?" Ia segera menahan kedua pergelangan tanganku dan berusaha menyudutkanku ke tembok istana.

"Aku mau surat-... eh." Kedua lenganku berhenti seketika, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa protes lagi. Dia terlalu dekat...! "Uwaaa!" Aku langsung melepas genggamannya dan mendorongnya.

T-Tunggu, kenapa aku malah mendorongnya!? Aku tidak mengerti! "A-Ayo kita lapangan! Aku akan mengalahkanmu! Kalau aku menang, syalmu harus dikembalikan padaku!" ucapku terbata-bata.

Sebelah alisnya naik kemudian ia tertawa pelan. "Kalau itu maumu, baiklah."

Penglihatanku terkunci pada senyumannya, aku ikut tertawa. "Oke! Sudah diputuskan!"

 **-XXX-**

Di lapangan barak pelatihan, kulihat Ling Tong sudah siap untuk melawanku. Wajahnya terlihat malas seperti biasa. "Duh! Kau itu serius atau tidak mau melawanku, hah!?" bentakku kesal.

"Dasar, saat ini seharusnya KAU yang serius. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku hanya bermain denganmu secara perlahan." ucapnya tersenyum miring.

"Oho, begitu? Kau meremehkanku? Hmph, aku tidak peduli! Lagipula aku sudah melawan semua perwira dan akhirnya aku sampai di ujian terakhir! Kali ini aku juga akan menang melawanmu! Lihat saja!" ucapku sambil mengarahkan ujung senjataku di depannya.

Ia tertawa pelan. "Kau terlalu percaya diri. Yah, itu tidak buruk." Ia pun memasang kuda-kuda begitupun aku.

Aku sudah sampai disini, jadi aku tidak akan kalah melawan Ling Tong. Karena sebentar lagi, aku akan ikut menginjak medan perang bersamanya.

Aku langsung maju menerjangnya, namun ia menangkis seolah-olah dia bisa membaca gerakanku. Lalu aku berputar dan memberikan tendangan pada lehernya tetapi ia masih menangkis. Aku sedikit kesulitan karena jarak tinggi kami yang jauh berbeda. Tapi itu tidak masalah!

Kuambil pijakan pada lututnya dan memberikan pukulan pada ubun-ubunnya dengan sikuku. "Ukh... Hebat juga kau...!" Kali ini ia berniat menyerangku, kuhindari ayunan senjata _sanjiegun_ miliknya.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan!? Aku tidak akan bermain lama denganmu jadi siap-siap!" seruku.

"Heh..." dengus Ling Tong. Aku kembali menerjang dan memutar _emeici_ dengan kencang. Namun diluar dugaanku, ia memukul punggung tanganku dengan senjatanya sehingga aku tak bisa memutar senjataku. "Tak perlu buru-buru... Bukankah bermain lebih lama itu akan lebih seru?"

"Hmph! Memang benar sih, tapi aku ingin cepat mengalahkanmu karena aku ingin surat ayahku!" Aku kembali menerjangnya sambil memutar kedua senjataku.

"Kau ingin menusukku?" ucap Ling Tong yang berniat memukul tanganku lagi.

"Bagaimana, ya!?" Aku langsung menghentikan putaran _emeici_ -ku dan bergegas menungkai kakinya dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia terjatuh dan aku langsung menancapkan senjataku di kedua sisi kepalanya dan duduk diatas tubuhnya.

"Ugh..." Sepertinya ia kesakitan akibat punggung kepalanya yang menghantam tanah atau tungkaianku cukup keras? Entahlah, tapi yang penting. Aku berhasil mengalahkannya.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Nah, kembalikan surat ayahku!"

Ia mengusap punggung kepalanya yang sakit dan mencoba untuk bangun. "Ya ya. Aku akan mengembalikannya. Tapi mau sampai kapan kau menindihku, hah?" ucap teman semasa kecilku itu setelah menghela napas panjang.

Aku pun beranjak dan menyimpan senjataku. "Wah! An Shu hebat!" ucap Xiao Qiao sambil tepuk tangan. Para jendral dan perwira lainnya juga ikut bertepuk tangan dengan senyuman terkesan padaku, setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan. Aku tersenyum lebar dan berteriak.

"Aku berhasil!" Tepukan tangannya semakin meriah. Kemudian Tuan Sun Quan menghampiriku.

"Selamat, An Shu. Kau berhasil melewati ujian ini. Dan juga, kau kuterima sebagai pengikut dalam pasukanku."

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan! Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membayar kepercayaan Tuan padaku!" ucapku sambil melakukan _gongshou_. Kemudian kuarahkan pandanganku pada jendral dan perwira lain yang sudah datang untuk melihatku. "Tuan Ding Feng, terima kasih! Tuan Lu Meng, terima kasih! Semuanya, terima kasih! Aku sungguh bersyukur, ini berkat Tuan dan Nona semua yang mendukungku! Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak! Kali ini aku akan mulai belajar lebih giat!" pekikku sambil melambai tangan. Para perwira tertawa dan tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, Shu!"

"Selamat!"

Aku tertawa pelan, kemudian aku menatap Ling Tong yang berdiri disampingku. "Ling Tong juga! Terima kasih banyak ya!" ucapku menggenggam tangannya dengan kedua tanganku dan menggoyangkannya keatas kebawah. Saking senangnya aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Heh..." dengusnya. Ia membalas senyumku sambil mengacak rambutku dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. "Aku sudah tahu kau pasti bisa melewati ini." Aku mengagguk tertawa kecil.

Aku benar-benar berhasil melewatinya. Aku yakin ayah pasti bangga padaku! Aku ingin menceritakan semuanya pada ayah!

Dengan begini, aku sudah menjadi pengikut dari pasukan Sun Quan. Cepat atau lambat, aku akan menginjak medan perang bersama Ling Tong. Aku akan melindunginya- bukan, bukan hanya dia. Tapi semuanya, aku akan melindungi mereka. Berkat mereka semua, aku sudah mempelajari banyak hal. Karena itu, aku akan membayar hutang budiku pada mereka. Apapun caranya walaupun dengan mempertaruhkan nyawaku, aku pasti bisa melakukannya.

 **-XXX-**

Malam pun datang. Kulihat cahaya keperakan bulan menembus kaca jendela kamarku. "Bulan penuh, ya?" Lalu aku menatap surat yang aku taruh diatas meja. Kenapa ya? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku gugup sehingga tidak membaca surat dari ayah sampai sekarang ini. "Aku mau baca diluar..." Ku nyalakan lampion dan membawa surat dari ayah kemudian bergegas keluar menuju halaman belakang.

Aku duduk dibawah pohon _meihua_ kemudian menggantungkan lampion pada dahan yang bawah agar aku dapat membacanya dengan penerangan yang cukup. Dengan tidak sabar kubuka surat tersebut dan langsung membacanya.

 _Kepada putriku An Shu,_

 _Ayah sudah menerima dan membaca surat yang kau kirim, maafkan ayah karena telat membalas suratmu. Karena saat ini, ayah menemukan pekerjaan sebagai petani._

 _Dan juga, ayah turut berduka cita atas meninggalkan Ling Cao. Sampaikan salamku pada Ling Tong dan maaf karena aku tak bisa hadir mengikuti upacara kematiannya._

 _Shu, dari pesan yang kau kirim. Kini kau melayani pasukan Sun Quan, benar? Ayah tidak keberatan, apapun yang akan kau lakukan ayah akan terus mendukungmu. Tapi kuharap kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Karena kau tidak bersama ayah, ayah tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana kondisimu sebenarnya._

 _Putriku sayang, sejujurnya ada hal lain yang ingin ayah sampaikan. Mungkin kau akan terkejut, tapi sejak kau pergi, ayah sempat berpikir untuk menyusul mendiang adik dan ibumu._

"...eh?" Dadaku tiba-tiba terasa sesak ketika membaca kalimat tersebut. Kenapa ayah ingin melakukan itu?

 _Ayah benar-benar ingin meminta maaf pada mereka berdua dan mengatakan bahwa ayah sangat menyesal atas perbuatan ayah selama ini. Ayah juga ingin mengatakan bahwa ayah sangat mencintai mereka. Ayah ingin menanggung semua dosa dengan mengakhiri hidupku. Namun, kalau aku melakukannya, ayah hanya akan membuatmu semakin sedih. Ayah juga tak menginginkan itu._

 _Berkat semua perkataanmu dulu saat kau pergi, ayah dapat menemukan jalan yang terbaik. Demi putriku seorang, yang sangat ayah cintai. Ayah akan terus hidup... hanya demimu ayah akan hidup karena ayah sangat mencintaimu, Shu._

 _Sekian surat dari ayah, ayah akan menunggu surat darimu. Jika sempat, kau boleh mengunjungi ayah kapan saja._

 _An Shao._

"...ayah." Tetesan air mataku membuat kertas tersebut sedikit basah. Isakan tangis tak mau berhenti keluar dari mulutku. Ketika aku hendak menghapus air mata, sebuah tangan yang kekar dan hangat menyeka air mataku dengan jemarinya. "Ling Tong...?" Dia hanya tersenyum tipis padaku. Rasa sesak dalam diriku kini telah berubah menjadi sebuah kehangatan. "Aku akan membalas surat ayah! Aku akan menceritakan semuanya!" ucapku tersenyum lebar.

Ling Tong mengangguk. "Ya..."

"Kapan-kapan kita pulang ke Yuhang, ya! Ayah sekarang bekerja sebagai petani, aku ingin membantu ayah!"

"Tentu saja." jawabnya masih tersenyum.

Aku membalas senyuman tulusnya dengan senyumanku. Kemudian aku menghapus air mataku dengan lengan bajuku.

"Oi, kau mengeluarkan ingus." candanya.

"A-Aku tidak mengeluarkan ingus!" balasku sedikit kesal.

Dia tertawa. Dasar, akhir-akhir ini dia sering menjahiliku. "Oi, apa ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi selain Yuhang?"

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya?" tanyaku kembali.

"Karena ingin tahu."

"Aku tahu itu tapi alasannya apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sudahlah. Katakan saja." ucapnya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon

Ada apa ya? "Hm... kemana ya?" Aku menangadah untuk memandang bulan yang memancarkan cahaya keperakan. Indah sekali... "Bulan..."

"Apa? Ke bulan?" tanyanya sedikit kaget dengan sebelah alisnya naik.

"Yup!" ucapku menjulurkan lidah sambil tertawa pelan. "Nah, itu tidak mungkin 'kan? Aku mau tidur, selamat malam!"

"Hei, tunggu. Disini saja, temani aku... aku tidak bisa tidur." Ling Tong menarik tanganku.

"Ah? Apa karena pukulanku tadi masih sakit ya? Maaf..."

"Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau mau menemaniku disini."

Dia licik sekali. Yah, tapi kalau ditinggal sendirian disini kasihan juga. "Hm, baiklah. Oh iya tunggu dulu! Aku akan mengambil sesuatu, sebentar!"

"Tunggu oi!" serunya.

Aku mengabaikannya dan berlari masuk ke dalam. Kuambil syal panjang miliknya yang sudah kuperbaiki jahitannya yang rusak. Lalu kembali ke halaman belakang. "Nih! Syalmu sudah selesai aku perbaiki jahitannya. Susah sekali lho. Mataku sering perih!"

"Dasar pelupa, tadi kau sendiri bilang kalau syal itu jadi milikmu lagi. Dan sekarang kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku dan tersenyum tipis. "Karena Ling Tong lebih cocok memakai syal ini!"

Ling Tong mendengus, kemudian ia memasang syal tersebut. "Dasar, hobimu itu seperti nenek-nenek."

"Ehehe! Begitu?" tanyaku sembari duduk disampingnya.

"Bodoh. Kau tidak bisa membedakan yang mana yang pujian dan ejekan, eh?" katanya heran menatapku.

"Eeeh!? Jadi kau mengejekku!?"

"Haha, sudahlah. Hobimu tidak begitu buruk kok. Nah, mendekatlah." Ia menarikku sehingga bahu kami bersentuhan. Duh, apa-apaan ini? Memalukan. Sekarang detak jantungku terasa lebih aneh dari yang tadi. Tapi, bukan hanya malu tapi juga... senang mungkin?

 _'H_ _a? Itu benar 'kan? Lagipula kalian sangat dekat dan-guh!"_

 _"A-Apa yang kau bicarakan!? M-Mana mungkin aku menjadi kekasihnya... lagipula aku ini tidak seperti... uuh! P-Pokoknya aku ini hanya temannya saja, bodoh!"_

Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat ucapan Gan Ning waktu itu. Landak itu, seenaknya bilang kalau aku ini ke-ke-kekasihnya... Mengingatnya saja aku ingin memukulnya lagi! Soalnya aku ini-

"Oi, kenapa tiba-tiba diam?" Baru kusadari, ia membagikan syalnya denganku. Leherku terasa hangat, tapi tak kalah hangat dari perasaanku... tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa.

"L-Ling Tong! Aku tantang kau menghitung bintang!" ucapku sembari menunjuk langit malam untuk mengalih pertanyaannya.

"Bodoh, memangnya kau bisa?" ucapnya kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon dengan kedua lengannya dilipat dibelakang kepalanya.

"Bisa! Hm... Satu, dua, tiga, enam... sepuluh? Nah lho? Yang disana sudah kuhitung... ah! Aku lupa! Sudah berapa banyak ya?"

"Tuh 'kan..." Ia mendengus remeh.

"Hmph, kalau begitu coba Ling Tong yang hitung berapa banyak bintangnya!"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku akan melakukan itu, bodoh."

"Uh... Membosankan!"

-xxx-

 _Kepada Ayahku_

 _Ayah, sejak aku berada disini aku sangat senang lho. Ling Tong selalu bersamaku, walaupun dia sering mengataiku 'bodoh' dan menjahiliku tapi dia masih menerimaku sebagai orang yang berharga baginya. Dia masih peduli denganku, dia tidak berubah! Ah tidak, akhir-akhir ini dia sering menggodaku. Entah kenapa dadaku terasa hangat dicampur kesal karena aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku ini. Apa ayah tahu apa artinya itu? Aku tidak begitu mengerti..._

 _Oh iya, aku sudah diterima sebagai perwira pasukan Tuan Sun Quan lho! Tapi syaratnya aku harus mengalahkan beberapa jendral, termasuk Ling Tong. Aku sangat lelah dan sering kalah, tapi aku tidak menyerah! Aku meminta Tuan Sun Quan untuk mengulang pertarungannya. Berkali-kali aku gagal namun akhirnya aku berhasil! Ayah bangga padaku 'kan?_

 _Aku akan melindungi ayah dan penduduk Yuhang dari peperangan. Aku tak ingin Yuhang hancur seperti desa Xi Jiang, aku akan melindungi desa Yuhang. Karena disanalah aku lahir dan kenanganku terkubur disana._

 _Ayah, aku juga mencintaimu. Aku akan menunggu surat balasan dari ayah! Kalau ada waktu luang, aku akan membantu ayah menanam padi! Aku juga akan mengajak Ling Tong. Sekian dari pesanku, jaga diri ya ayah. Sampaikan salamku juga pada penduduk Yuhang!_

 _An Shu._

 **-XXX-**

 **To Be Continued!**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N :** Yosh, more fluff nyahahaha! Genre-nya aku ganti tuh. Chapter depan kemungkinan ada romance~

Scarlet : Woi! Sop iler! *nak*

Ada yang merasa familiar dengan nama desa Xi Jiang? Mwehehehe, kalau ada baca fic TBB pasti tahu!

Kemudian aku salah baca kalau Ding Feng itu lahirnya tahun 190 AD. Duh, saya gak teliti baca wiki wkwkwk. *plak*

Oke, seperti biasa! Setelah membaca jangan lupa mereview buat penyejuk batin author! *plak*

See you again!


	10. A Coward's Confession

**Disclaimer :** Dynasty Warriors milik KOEI. Plot cerita dan OCs milik saya sendiri.

 **Warning :** Ling Tong x OC (An Shu). OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, typo, penulisan gaya bahasa yang tidak baku, suram dan abal. Seperempat disamakan dengan sejarah, seperempat game, dan setengahnya versi saya sendiri. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XXX-**

 **To The Place Where I Belong**

 **Chapter 9**

 **A Coward's Confession**

 **-XXX-**

 **207 AD, Winter**

Ling Tong POV

"Sudah empat tahun... kah?" gumamku. Aku berlutut dihadapan batu nisan milik ayah. Biasanya aku datang sekali dalam satu bulan untuk membersihkannya. Tapi sekarang, batu nisan tersebut hanya tertutup oleh butiran salju. Sambil menyeka salju dari nisan tersebut, aku kembali bergumam. "...Apakah benar ayah tidak ingin aku untuk membalas dendam kematianmu?"

Tentu saja tak ada jawaban dari pertanyaanku barusan. "Aku yakin itu benar." Diluar dugaanku, ternyata gadis itu yang menjawab. Ya, dia adalah teman semasa kecilku. "...bukankah dulu sudah kubilang?" ucapnya tersenyum tipis. Ia berjalan menghampiriku kemudian membantuku membersihkan batu nisan mendiang ayah. "Seorang ayah tidak mungkin menginginkan anaknya tenggelam kedalam kegelapan." Yak, dia mulai lagi. Dalam empat tahun setelah ia bergabung, perlahan cara bicaranya seperti Tuan Ding Feng-ah tidak, Tuan Ding Feng lebih buruk. Tapi setiap perempuan ini bicara, kepalaku diisi oleh teka-teki yang membuat otakku bekerja padahal tidak kuinginkan. Kemudian menggali apa maksud perkataannya, terkadang mengerti juga terkadang tidak mengerti.

"Coba kau pikirkan, Tong. Kalau kau berhasil membalaskan dendam kematian Paman Cao, apa yang akan terjadi?"

Aku menghela napas. "Ya ya... aku mengerti." Aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Nyawa pada setiap makhluk sangat berharga. Jika aku melakukannya, yang lain akan ikut membalas. Dan perang yang penuh kebencian itu akan terus berulang dan tak bisa diakhiri dengan mudah seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Ayah tak pernah berpikir untuk menarikku kedalam yang ia panggil 'kegelapan'. Walaupun Gan Ning hanya sebatang kara, kurasa prajuritnya yang akan membalas... atau siapapun itu terserah.

Atau... perempuan ini sendiri mungkin yang akan membalasku.

Mataku melirik kearah teman semasa kecilku itu tanpa ia sadari atau mungkin dia sadar tapi mengabaikan tatapanku. "Bukan hanya kau merindukan Paman Cao. Aku juga kok..." Gadis bersurai biru gelap itu tertawa kecil. "Yah, kalau Paman Cao muncul dalam mimpiku nanti malam. Aku akan menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi padamu sejak beliau pergi!" ucapnya bergurau. Senyumannya tak berubah selama empat tahun ini-bukan... sejak aku pertama kali menemuinya. Aku tak ingin mengakuinya tapi itu selalu membuat perasaanku tenang.

Tidak, kurasa dia bukan membalas kalau aku berhasil membalas dendam kematian ayah, tapi... dia akan menyelamatkanku. Kenapa aku bisa berpikir demikian? Karena aku percaya padanya. "Dasar." Aku mendengus.

"Tapi mungkin saja... Paman Cao memerhatikan kita sejak beliau pergi... seperti malaikat." gumamnya. Namun aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk meratapi butiran salju yang turun. Matanya mengatakan padaku bahwa ia tak hanya merindukan ayah. Mei dan ibunya juga telah berada di alam yang tak pernah satu orang pun tahu. Apakah mereka senang entah menderita, tak ada yang bisa menjawab itu. Tak hanya itu, firasatku mengatakan ia memikirkan hal lain.

Ya, yang ia pikirkan adalah perang.

"Oi, kita kembali. Sebentar lagi akan ada rapat pertemuan, jadi sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap."

"Huh. Ling Tong, mau sampai kapan kau terus nemanggilku 'Oi'?" Ia berkacak pinggang dengan wajahnya mencebik seperti anak bayi.

"..."

Kenapa aku jarang memanggil namanya? Itu karena kebiasaan. Tapi sejujurnya, aku sudah lama memendam sebuah perasaan aneh dan menjengkelkan, sangat lama. Sejak kami saling mengenal pada saat musim salju itu, perasaan tersebut muncul tanpa aku tak pahami perasaan itu. Aku terus mencoba untuk mengabaikannya, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu... perasaan itu malah tumbuh semakin besar. Memalukan jika aku menyebutkan apa nama perasaan itu.

Ya, rasa suka... tumbuh menjadi cinta.

Entah dia juga merasakan hal yang sama atau tidak, aku tak tahu. Aku selalu kesulitan membaca pikirannya, terkadang sebenarnya. Dia selalu menang untuk membaca pikiranku, membuat diriku kalah karena tak bisa membalasnya dengan juga membaca pikiran perempuan itu.

Hanya perempuan ini yang dapat mengerti bagaimana diriku sebenarnya. Dan dia pulalah yang sudah menyelamatkanku dari kegelapan. Jika bukan karena dia, mungkin aku sudah tenggelam dalam keputusasaan.

Sungguh, aku ingin cepat-cepat untuk memberitahunya. Menjadi pria namun tak punya keberanian untuk mengakui perasaan sendiri memang pengecut. Bagiku itu lebih buruk daripada kalah dalam peperangan. Dia adalah teman semasa kecilku, tapi kenapa hanya satu hal seperti ini... mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya tidak bisa kukatakan? Apa karena itu memalukan? Atau dia akan menolakku? Bukan... tak mendapat jawaban, itulah yang terburuk. Dia akan menjauhiku.

"Baiklah... Shu. Ayo kita pergi."

Senyuman terulas pada bibir merah jambunya yang gemerlap. Benar-benar tak berubah sedikitpun dibandingkan dulu.

 **-XXX-**

Beberapa bulan lalu, kami baru saja mengalahkan Liu Biao di Jiangxia. Dan sekarang aku yakin perang akan dimulai lagi, karena itulah semua jendral maupun komandan dipanggil untuk rapat.

"Mari langsung saja." ucap Tuan Zhou Yu memulai rapat. "Kemarin, Liu Bei dan Zhuge Liang datang untuk beraliansi dengan Sun Wu untuk melawan Cao Cao."

"Hm? Sebelumnya Cao Cao juga meminta beraliansi untuk melawan Liu Bei, bukan?" tanya Tuan Ding Feng.

Tuan Sun Quan mengangguk. "Memang benar. Untuk lebih rinci, Zhou Yu." Ia memerintah sang penasehat tersebut untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Mereka sudah memperintahkan Pang Tong untuk mengecoh Cao Cao. Di Sungai Yangtze, disanalah mereka akan mengambil posisi untuk menampung pasukan mereka dengan kapal yang sudah disambung dengan kapal lain menggunakan rantai. Dan disaat itu, Zhuge Liang akan berdoa untuk mengubah arah angin."

"Zhuge Liang mengubah arah angin? Bagaimana bisa..." ucap Lu Xun tak percaya. Jendral yang lain pun juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

"...sihir?" bisik An Shu padaku.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Sebenarnya, aku juga memiliki firasat buruk... bukan pada saat perang nanti. Aku tidak bisa memprediksikan apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah itu. Aku harus mencari tahu lebih banyak." ucap Zhou Yu yang terlihat begitu ragu tak seperti biasanya. Penasehat tersebut memukul meja untuk menenangkan para perwira yang berdiskusi. "Kemudian, aku telah meminta mereka untuk menyiapkan seratus ribu anak panah dalam sepuluh hari. Dengan anak panah yang telah Zhuge Liang siapkan, kita akan melakukan serangan api setelah arah angin berubah. Huang Gai, aku serahkan tugas ini padamu."

"Baik!"

"Bagus. Sampai disini rapatnya. Jika masih ada pertanyaan simpan dulu untuk rapat yang akan datang. Sekian, bubar."

 **-XXX-**

Setelah rapat berakhir, semua perwira bubar untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing dan beberapa dari mereka pulang terlebih dahulu.

Shu mengajakku jalan-jalan sebelum pulang, biasanya dia ingin melihat matahari terbenam dari sungai. Disana terdapat beberapa batu apung sehingga dapat melewati sungai. Gadis bersurai biru gelap tersebut melepas sandalnya dan mulai bermain air sendirian sedangkan aku hanya duduk dan memandangnya dengan menumpukan daguku dengan tangan.

"Perang sebentar lagi akan datang ya~" keluh gadis itu sembari menghampiriku. Ia menyembunyikan kedua lengannya dibelakang punggung.

"Hm..."

"Eh, Ling Tong."

"Hm?"

"Selama ini aku terus berpikir..."

Aku menurunkan tanganku dan menatapnya penasaran. "Apa?"

"..." Dia tidak tersenyum. Lagi-lagi aku tak bisa menebak apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Tapi ketika melihat wajahnya yang datar namun menyimpan pertanyaan, sepertinya ia ragu dan juga tidak tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Setidaknya hanya itu yang kutahu.

Ia membalikkan badan kemudian berdiri diatas batu apung. "Menurutmu perang ini benar-benar akan membuat kita bisa hidup tenang nanti?"

Apa yang membuatnya berpikir seperti itu? "Entahlah..."

"Sudah kuduga." Ia tertawa kecil. "Kita belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti." Kemudian dengan sekejap wajah tawanya langsung menghilang ketika ia meratapi dirinya sendiri yang memantul pada air sungai. "Tapi... bukannya perang itu hanya akan menyia-nyiakan nyawa? Aku sempat berpikir... sebaiknya kita tak pernah terlibat dalam perang. Tanpa perang pun, kita semua akan mati. Karena perang juga, begitu banyak nyawa yang melayang."

Aku terdiam, perkataannya langsung tersimpan dalam kepalaku. Aku menghela napas panjang kemudian berjalan menginjak batu apung untuk mendekatinya. "Kenapa baru sekarang kau ragu, hm?"

"..." Ia tidak menjawabku bahkan tidak menatapku.

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya..." ucapku lagi. Perlahan, ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapku. Mata emasnya bertemu dengan milikku. "Biasanya kau selalu optimis menghadapi segala hal. Tapi ternyata selama ini kau tidak siap, huh?"

Ia tersenyum tipis. "Begitukah? Tapi bukannya aku tidak siap. Aku hanya ingin tahu..."

Lihat? Terkadang ucapanku meleset dari hal yang menganggu pikirannya. Itu membuatku semakin ingin mengenalinya lebih jauh. Entah kali ini aku salah mengira atau tidak, tapi... perempuan ini berubah dari selama ini yang kukenal. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu buruk atau baik.

Tunggu, bagaimana kalau dia berbohong kalau dia sebenarnya tidak siap? Entahlah. Tapi jangan salah paham, seperti yang kukatan tadi... aku mempercayainya. Tapi akulah yang belum sepenuhnya mengerti dengan Shu.

"...Tanpa perang, kita bisa hidup dengan damai. Dan kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih lama. Tapi aku tahu kok... dunia ini tak akan indah tanpa adanya penderitaan. Semua yang kita lakukan akan ada pengorbanan... Seperti menemukan perdamaian, mengorbankan nyawa setiap orang yang memberanikan diri untuk mencari jawaban tersebut. Mei mengajariku itu..."

"..." Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mendengarkan keluh-kesah dari hatinya. Ia harus mengeluarkan semua itu begitupula aku juga harus memahami dirinya lebih jauh. Ucapannya, nada suaranya, raut wajahnya, semuanya. Aku ingin tahu...

"Bagiku Tuan Sun Quan memiliki ambisi yang sesuai dengan keinginan semua orang. Wu, Shu dan juga Wei berdamai. Itu sangat bagus, bukan? Kita yang lemah bergandengan tangan untuk menghadapi keburukan dunia... keindahannya juga. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi 'kan? Disinilah dunia yang kita hadapi..." Ia berhenti, ia kembali tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri kemudian menatapku lagi. "Ah!" Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah seperti tomat, sepertinya ia malu karena berbicara sendirian dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat diriku tak bisa menjawabnya. "..."

"Kenapa kau harus malu? Bukankah itu bagus kalau kau mengungkapkan keluhanmu padaku? Juga, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang padaku bahwa kau akan terus melindungiku?"

Dia terdiam beberapa detik kemudian tertawa kecil. "Kau benar." Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk kembali menatapku. "Tong, aku ini terkadang tidak optimis seperti biasanya. Keraguan pasti terus akan mempermainkanku. Jadi...uhm..."

"Aku sudah tahu itu." Ucapku memotongya. "Aku juga akan berada di sisimu dan kau juga harus melakukan hal yang sama."

Ia tersenyum lebar. "Um! Rasanya beban pada diriku mulai ringan. Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkanku ya, Ling Tong!" Ucapnya sembari menepuk bahuku dengan senyuman khasnya kembali menghiasi wajahnya. "Nah, ayo kita pulang! Aku lapar, aku mau buat _mapo doufu_ -" ucapnya sembari berlari kecil menuju tepi sungai.

"Shu."

"E-Eh? Hwaaa!" Kakinya yang sedikit basah membuatnya terpeleset namun beruntung aku langsung menahannya dengan kuat. Kugenggam pergelangan tangannya dan tanganku yang bebas menahan punggungnya. Dari rona wajahnya yang semakin menggelap, kurasa dia sedikit terkejut saat aku memanggil namanya. Merasa canggung akibat posisi saat ini, aku melepas sentuhanku dari punggungnya. Namun aku masih menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Ah. hampir saja. Ada apa, Tong?"

Apakah ini waktu yang tepat? Apakah dia akan menjawab pengakuan perasaanku ini? Aku tak berani menjawab itu. Tapi tetap saja, aku muak menahan perasaan yang menjengkelkan ini. Aku ingin ia mengetahuinya. Aku menginginkannya. Aku ingin membuatnya tertawa lebih dari biasanya...

Tapi, seharusnya aku menahan diri. Sebentar lagi kami akan perang. Tapi tetap saja, aku muak menahan ini!

"Shu... dengar."

"Y-Ya?" Genggamanku pada pergelangan tangannya semakin erat.

"...aku... men-ugh!" Sebuah batu kecil tepat mengenai kepalaku. Dan tidak sengaja, genggamanku terlepas dari tangannya.

"Oi oi, kalian berdua! Kalian tidak sadar bahwa kalian setiap hari cuma kencan mulu, hah?" Sialan, itu suara yang tidak ingin aku dengar seumur hidup. Dia datang menggangguku pada waktu yang tidak tepat.

"G-Gan Ning!? A-Apa yang kau bicarakan!? M-M-Mana mungkin orang sepertiku kencan dengan Ling Tong!? Dasar bodoh!" Bentak An Shu panik dan melempar batu sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kau ini mengejekku atau berada di pihakku sih!?" Bentakku pada gadis yang tepat berada didepanku yang masih terus melempar batu pada mantan bawahan Huang Zu tersebut.

"Oi! Hentikan!" Bentaknya sambil menghindar. "Perempuan aneh! Kubilang hentika-ugh!" Batu yang lebih besar dari telapak tangan Shu tepat mengenai dahi mantan bajak laut tersebut sehingga dia jatuh pingsan.

"Ah, hebat. Apa dia sudah mati?" Tanyaku.

"Kurasa pingsan..." jawab An Shu.

Berkat landak busuk itu, aku tidak sempat menyatakan perasaanku. Sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Mungkin aku bisa menyatakannya saat kami sudah pulang. "Kita pulang..."

"Tapi dia..." ucap An Shu menunjuk mayat(?) mantan bajak laut tersebut.

"Biarkan saja dia mati membusuk disana." Jawabku.

"Oi..." Setetes keringat turun menuju pipinya.

 **-XXX-**

Akhirnya perang pun tiba. Malam ini, Zhuge Liang akan berdoa di altar yang berada jauh dari markas utama. Namun, jaraknya juga lumayan dekat dari markas sebelah barat daya milik musuh. Aku, Shu, dan si landak busuk akan mengantarkan pria bernama Zhuge Liang tersebut. Dan hebatnya lagi, Zhuge Liang sudah menyiapkan seratus ribu panah selama tiga hari. Hal itu membuat Tuan Penasehat semakin tak nyaman bekerjasama dengan Zhuge Liang. Aku tak tahu mengapa.

"...hah." Aku menghela napas panjang dan menyandarkan kepalaku ke dinding. Bagaimanapun juga, ini benar-benar menggelikan, bahkan aku tidak sempat menyatakan perasaanku pada Shu sampai sekarang! Padahal dia tinggal satu atap denganku tapi kenapa!? Aku punya banyak kesempatan! "Sial, sial...!" Gumamku berulang kali.

"Oi, kenapa dia? Padahal belum mulai si ekor kuda udah stress gitu?" Aku mendengar pria berisik yang selalu membawa bel itu membicarakanku.

"Mana kutahu..." jawab An Shu datar. Gadis itu pun datang menghampiriku. "Tong? Ada apa?" Tanya gadis itu sembari menepuk pelan punggungku. "Apa kau mabuk laut?"

"Bodoh. Kita 'kan tidak berada diatas kapal..." ucapku membalikkan badan setelah mengurut dahiku. "Dimana Zhuge Liang? Dia belum datang?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Tuan Kumis Lele itu kenapa lama sekali ya?" Ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan jari telunjuk berada di dagunya.

"Jangan seenaknya beri gelar aneh pada orang, oi." Balasku dengan nada datar.

"Ah, terserah." Gadis bersurai biru gelap itu menaikkan bahu.

Mengingat perang sebelumnya, ia sangat ragu untuk melawan musuh yang dihadapannya. Apa kali ini akan terulang lagi? "...oi." ucapku memanggilnya.

"Duh! Sudah kubilang panggil aku 'Shu'! Namaku 'Shu'!" Bentaknya kesal sambil menghentakkan sebelah kakinya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Baik baik, Shu! Aku sudah tahu namamu, bodoh! Dengarkan aku!" Sebelum bicara kuurut dahiku untuk menenangkan diri. "Kali ini kau jangan sampai ragu melawan musuh yang menghalangimu. Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, bukan? Mereka sudah memilih jalan mereka sendiri-"

"Dan aku sudah memilih jalan hidupku. Benar?" Sambungnya dengan senyuman tipis terulas pada wajahnya. "Aku mengerti... kali ini aku akan berusaha lebih giat!"

Yah, dia sering mengulang kalimat itu. Dia pekerja keras, seperti yang pernah Tuan Sun Quan katakan. "Dan juga..."

"Ng?"

Tidak, mengungkapkan perasaanku saat ini sangat tidak tepat. Dia pasti akan kehilangan konsentrasi untuk menghadapi perang yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. "Kau jangan sampai mati... ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu setelah perang ini usai. Mengerti?"

Dia menaikkan kedua alisnya kemudian senyumnya melebar. "Tentu saja! Ling Tong juga jangan sampai mati, ya!"

"Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk mati, bodoh." Ucapku tertawa pelan kemudian mengacak rambutnya.

"Uwaaa! Jangan rambutku!" Pekiknya kemudian menggigit tanganku. "Ah! Itu dia 'Tuan Kumis Lele'!"

Nama itu lagi...

Pria yang membawa kipas dari bulu putih tersebut menghampiri kami. "Apakah kalian yang akan mengantariku ke altar? Mohon kerjasamanya..." ucap pria itu. Wow, lihat... siapa yang paling santai disini, eh?

"Baik~!" Ucap An Shu bersiap-siap mengambil sepasang _emeici_ yang ia simpan pada kantong dibalik rok pendeknya.

"Ou!" Ucap si landak busuk mengambil senjata _flail_ miliknya.

"Kuharap kau tidak membuat kami kerepotan, landak busuk." Ucapku sambil menyiapkan _sanjiegun._ Para prajurit segera membuka gerbang markas.

"Haaah!? Apa kau bilang!?" Bentaknya.

"Nah! Ini bukan saatnya bertengkar, Tuan-tuan. Bukankah kita harus cepat membawa Tuan Kumis Lele ini ke altar? Jadi jangan main-main!" Ucap An Shu mendorong wajah landak itu dan berdiri tepat diantara kami.

"Nona, namaku Zhuge Liang." Ucap pria yang An Shu anggap 'Tuan Kumis Lele' tersebut.

"Ups, aku lupa. Maaf ya, Tuan Zhuge Liang!" Sahutnya sembari memukul ringan kepalanya. Kulihat gerbang kini sudah terbuka lebar dan para prajurit Wu mulai menyerang. "Yuk! Aku maju duluan!" An Shu langsung maju mendahului kami. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini...

"Oi! Tunggu!" Teriakku menyusulnya. Sekumpulan prajurit Cao Cao menghalangi jalan kami menuju altar. Kulihat An Shu tak ragu-ragu menyerang musuh dihadapannya. Dia bergerak sangat cepat dan lincah.

"Jangan menghalangi kami atau kalian akan menyesal!" Bentaknya sambil terus menyerang musuh.

Saat perang di Jiangxia yang merupakan perang pertamanya. Dia tak tega membunuh bahkan melukai musuh, tangannya tidak berhenti bergemetar, wajahnya memucat dan menganggap dirinya tak berguna bagi orang lain. Saat itu, aku menyuruhnya untuk menetap di markas utama untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi dengan keberanian yang masih ia miliki, dia terus ikut bersamaku.

Tapi kali ini dia benar-benar berubah, sangat. Dia tak ragu untuk menusuk, menendang, dan menebas musuh dihadapannya. Ia benar-benar tidak ragu sama sekali. Bahkan, sorot matanya berubah tajam. Aku belum pernah melihatnya dengan mata seperti itu.

"Hebat juga kau, perempuan aneh! Jadi selama ini kau menyembunyikan taringmu, ya? Baiklah, aku juga tidak akan kalah darimu!" Ucap mantan bajak laut itu sembari terus menyerang para prajurit berarmor biru dihadapannya.

Aku langsung menyerang komandan dari pasukan tersebut dan memberinya tendangan pada dadanya sehingga ia terpental jauh. "Tong! Pinjam punggungmu sebentar!" Teriak An Shu berlari mendekatiku.

"Apa?-Tunggu oi!" Ia menginjak paha kemudian punggungku dan melompat. Ia terbang di udara kemudian menerjang komandan yang masih tersungkur tersebut. _Emeici_ -nya tepat menusuk kedua bahunya.

Komandan tersebut berteriak kesakitan, An Shu langsung menghindar serangan tombaknya dengan mudah. "Sialan! Semuanya mundur!" Teriak komandan Wei tersebut pada semua prajuritnya yang tersisa.

"Takkan kubiarkan!" Teriak An Shu. Ia mengambil tombak milik prajurit musuh yang sudah mati, kemudian melemparnya tepat mengenai punggung komandan tersebut. An Shu kembali menerjang, tumit sepatunya tepat menginjak ujung kayu tombak sehingga tusukan pada tubuh musuh semakin dalam dan komandan tersebut kembali jatuh. Gadis itu belum selesai, kemudian dia menebas lehernya dengan sepasang _emeici_ -nya. Para prajurit mundur ketakutan.

"S-Semuanya mundur! MUNDUR!" pekik prajurit tersebut berlarian menjauhi An Shu. Namun, dia masih menyerang prajurit yang tersisa.

"Oi... sejak kapan dia menjadi kuat seperti itu?" Ucap Gan Ning yang terkesima melihat cara bertarung An Shu.

"Aku juga baru tahu." Jawabku sambil terus menyerang musuh dihadapanku.

"Nona An Shu bermaksud mengalahkan semua musuh agar tidak ada yang bisa melaporkan bahwa kita akan pergi menuju altar." Ucap Zhuge Liang dengan suara tenang khasnya.

"Begitu ya?" Jawab Gan Ning manggut.

Nah, aku sudah tahu itu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, dia terlihat jauh lebih kuat dari yang dulu. Setelah dia sudah selesai mengalahkan sisa prajurit musuh, ia membalikkan badan kearah kami. "Oke! Mari kita menuju altar secepatnya!"

Sorot matanya kembali seperti awal, begitu pula senyum khasnya terulas di wajah. "Oi, perempuan aneh. Tadi itu benar-benar hebat! Kau tidak merasa belas kasihan sedikitpun pada musuh? Padahal dulu kau tidak berani membunuh musuh bahkan melukai mereka sedikitpun."

Landak busuk ini memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku? Menjijikkan...

An Shu menggeleng. "Bodoh. Tentu saja aku kasihan pada mereka. Lagipula ini baru pemanasan. Ayo cepat!" Dia pun langsung pergi mendahului kami.

Dia sudah paham bagaimana situasi perang dan masih merasa belas kasihan pada musuh. Aku tidak tahu dia telah berubah atau belum.

 **-XXX-**

Kami sampai di altar, Zhuge Liang langsung mulai sembahyang untuk mengubah arah angin. Sebelumnya dia meminta kami untuk menjaganya sampai arah anginnya berubah arah.

"Kuharap dia bisa melakukannya lebih cepat." Keluhku.

"Ling Tong, lihat itu." An Shu berdiri dekat tebing.

"Ng? Ada apa?"tanyaku sembari menghampirinya.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah tahu kalau kita berada disini. Kita lawan mereka?" Tanya si landak busuk.

"Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak-"

"Wah wah~ Apa yang kalian dilakukan di tempat seperti ini? Bisakah kalian memberitahu kami rencana menawan kalian?" Seorang pria yang bertubuh tinggi muncul dihadapan kami serta pasukannya. Ia menggunakan senjata cakar yang panjang kemudian jendral tersebut tertawa pelan. "Kurasa aku harus memaksa kalian. Namaku Zhang Junyi, mari kita bertarung dengan mulia~"

"... ... ..." Kami bertiga hanya terdiam memandang jendral Wei tersebut. Cara bicara dan gayanya sangat aneh dan menjijikkan.

"Orang-orang di Wei ternyata ada yang tidak waras, ya?" Tanya An Shu.

"Mana kutahu." Jawab Gan Ning.

"Yah, kita tak punya pilihan lain, bukan? Kita kalahkan mereka." Sahutku sambil memasang kuda-kuda, begitu pula, An Shu dan si landak.

"Majulah, wahai pendekar Sun Wu-" Tiba-tiba An Shu langsung menerjangnya dan berusaha menusuk pria tersebut namun gagal. Ia menangkis serangannya. "Oh astaga. Apa yang si manis ini lakukan pada medan perang seperti ini?"

"Bodoh. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu jawabannya...!" An Shu melepas serangannya sehingga membuat pria itu kehilangan posisi bertahannya. Kemudian dengan cepat menendangnya hingga jendral tersebut jauh terpental.

Namun jendral Wei tersebut dengan cepat jungkir balik, kemudian langsung menerjangnya. Ia berputar kearahnya dengan ujung cakar melukai lengan kiri An Shu. "Kuhh..!"

"Ini baru permulaan, nona manis. Nah, mari kita menari bersama~" ucap pria itu membalikkan badannya kearahnya.

"Ukh... Cih."

"Perempuan aneh!" Teriak si landak.

"Shu!" Aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Tidak apa, Ling Tong. Aku baik-baik saja!" Ia pun berdiri dan menyeka darah pada lengannya. Ia kembali memasang kuda-kuda. "Jumlah pasukan itu bukan apa-apa! Seberapa kuat mereka itu tidak penting bagiku! Aku akan mengalahkan mereka!"

"Bodoh. Bukan hanya kau yang bertarung disini." Jawabku.

"Jangan lupakan aku, perempuan aneh!" Sahut si landak.

An Shu tertawa kecil. "Benar juga ya. Nah, ayo kita beri mereka pelajaran!"

 **-XXX-**

 **To Be Continued**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N :** Begin the battle! Maaf kalau action-nya kurang terasa~ Saya usahakan chapter depannya lebih sengit wkwkwk.

Btw, hiks... gak ada review? Author jadi kehilangan semangat lagi hweee. Siapa saja yang ikhlas, mohon berikan review! See you next chapter!


	11. Never-Ending Battle

**A/N :** YAY! Update lagi! Seminggu sekali itu udah kebiasaan update, ah tapi lewat ya. Soalnya lagi ngurus SBMPTN sama lowongan kerja. Yah, kalau dapat aku mau kerja aja sih. Welp, enough about me. Sebelumnya, di Chapter XX, An Shu memanggil Ling Tong dengan nama 'Gongji'. Tapi kurasa sebaiknya Shu tetap panggil Ling Tong aja ya. Soalnya Gongji itu kan nama kehormatan gitu... jadi Shu kenapa harus sopan amat sama temannya sendiri. Lagian Ling Tong masih berumur 18-19 tahun kan? Nante na...

Oke! Mari langsung saja jawab review!

 **-erikfinnvladimir**

Blossom : Waaai! Erik-san datang mereview lagi! Makasih banyak udah setia mereview fic gaje kami! *peluk cium-ditendang*

Ling Tong : Berkat landak busuk itu aku jadi ingin membunuhnya...

An Shu : Nah lho? Masih belum kapok juga ya?

Ling Tong : Dia itu penganggu! Sial, kenapa dia masih hidup dan bergabung dengan Wu!? Lebih baik dia mati di tanganku saat di Xiakou!

An Shu : *kacangin Ling Tong* Btw, siapa itu S****? Aku jadi penasaran!

Scarlet : Yup! Anda benar! Ada hubungan dengan chapter XX. Juga, benar chapter sebelumnya dan sekarang itu Battle of Chi Bi! Yosh! Sekali lagi, terima kasih telah mereview!

Blossom : Thanks a million!

 **Disclaimer :** Dynasty Warriors milik KOEI. Plot cerita dan OCs milik saya sendiri.

 **Warning :** Ling Tong x OC (An Shu). OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, sering typo, penulisan gaya bahasa yang tidak baku, suram dan abal. Seperempat disamakan dengan sejarah, seperempat game, dan setengahnya versi saya sendiri. Mohon maaf atas kesalahannya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XXX-**

 **To The Place Where I Belong**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Never-Ending Battle**

 **-XXX-**

 **Normal POV**

"Haaat!" An Shu melayangkan serangan pada jendral Wei bernama Zhang He tersebut. Namun jendral Wei itu menghindar dengan mudah.

"Heehee." Pria itu tertawa pelan. "Kau memang hebat, ya, nona manis."

"Terlalu cepat untuk tertawa, dasar orang aneh!" Bentak Gan Ning sembari mengayunkan senjatanya sehingga lehernya dirantai. Kemudian Ling Tong memberikan serangan dengan _sanjiegun_ -nya yang tepat mengenai kepala Zhang He sehingga ia terjatuh. Dengan cepat, An Shu memberikan tusukan pada perut jendral tersebut.

"Bagus, An Shu!" Puji Gan Ning.

"Ahh, tiga lawan satu... Aku benar-benar kalah telak." Lirih Zhang He kesakitan. "Tapi..." Tiba-tiba ia mendorong An Shu dari tubuhnya sehingga membalikkan posisinya. Zhang He menahan leher Shu dan cakarnya hampir menusuk kulitnya. Gadis bersurai biru gelap itu hanya bisa merintih kesakitan. Kakinya tak mencapai tanah. Ia tak pernah mengira bahwa dirinya akan berakhir seperti ini. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mencuri pertunjukanku."

"SHU!" Ling Tong langsung menerobos para prajurit yang menghalanginya.

"Nah, biar aku memotongmu dengan indah. Padahal kulitmu begitu lembut, tapi kau menyia-nyiakannya dengan menghadapi perang." ucap Zhang He melukai pinggang Shu dengan dua jari cakarnya. An Shu kembali berteriak kesakitan, darah segar mengalir dari pinggangnya.

An Shu tak mau menyerah, ia menggigit tangan Zhang He serta terus menendangnya sekuat mungkin. Namun tak mempan, Zhang He menguatkan cekikan pada leher Shu. An Shu kembali menjerit. Ia ingin menusuk tangan jendral tersebut tapi kedua tangannya tak berhenti bergemetar.

Mendengar teriakan yang sampai menusuk ke telinga Ling Tong, ia langsung menerjang Zhang He dengan penuh amarah. "Brengsek!" Bentak Ling Tong. Zhang He langsung melepas An Shu dari genggamannya dan menghindar serangan Ling Tong. Namun ia belum puas, Ling Tong kembali menyerangnya secara beruntun, Zhang He menangkis setiap serangannya.

"Heh! Kau lengah!" Teriak Gan Ning kembali merantai tubuh jendral Wei tersebut dengan kuat sehingga ia kesulitan bergerak. Ling Tong mengambil kesempatan tersebut dengan menyerang jendral tersebut sekuat tenaga. Zhang He jauh terpental dan cukup membuatnya terluka parah.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan kecantikanku jatuh disini. Semuanya, mari kita mundur untuk sementara!" Zhang He serta pasukannya terpaksa mundur. Ling Tong bergegas menghampiri An Shu.

"Oi! Kau tidak apa!?"

"..." An Shu hanya duduk diam, ia menggenggam erat senjata kecilnya tersebut. Melihat kondisinya saat ini, Ling Tong merasa bahwa Shu ketakutan. Ia tak dapat melihat mata emas Shu karena poninya menghalangi. Ling Tong kemudian berlutut disampingnya.

"...Landak, aku akan mengantarkan Shu ke markas. Aku akan menyusul."

"Baiklah-"

"Gaaaah!" Teriak An Shu tiba-tiba dan membuat Ling Tong dan Gan Ning terkejut. "Seharusnya aku membunuh orang aneh itu! Cantik apanya!? Akan kucongkel matanya supaya dia terlihat cantik! Aku pasti akan membalasnya!" Gerutunya sambil menancap senjatanya ke tanah berulangkali.

Dua jendral Wu tersebut hanya bisa terdiam heran, keringat turun dari pelipis mereka. Gan Ning kemudian tertawa. "Hahaha! Kupikir kau ketakutan! Kau benar-benar perempuan yang aneh!"

Ling Tong mengurut dahinya. "Dasar, sepertinya aku terlalu khawatir padamu." Lalu ia membantu An Shu berdiri. "Bagaimana dengan lukamu? Mau kuantar ke markas terdekat?"

"Eeh? Mana mungkin aku mundur secepat itu. Lagian kita harus menunggu Tuan Kumis Lele-ah, maksudku Tuan Zhuge Liang." An Shu mencebik. "Ah, benar juga! Untung saja aku membawa pil penahan sakit!"

"Hah?" Ling Tong menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yup! Nona Bu yang memberikannya padaku. Hm... kalau tidak salah kusimpan dimana, ya?" An Shu membuka armor dada kemudian melepas kancing bajunya.

"O-Oi!?" Ling Tong langsung menutup wajahnya agar tidak melihat 'bagian-yang-tak-pantas-ia-lihat' milik Shu.

"Ng? Apa yang kau lakukan-ugh!" Ling Tong langsung menekan mata Gan Ning dengan dua jarinya sehingga ia tak sempat melihat Shu. "S-Sakit! Mataku! Apa yang kau lakukan, buntut kuda sialan!?"

"Ah! Ini dia!" An Shu langsung mengambil kantong kecil berisi pil yang ia simpan dibalik dadanya. Ia mengambil satu butir pil dan langsung menelannya. "Mau?"

"...tidak." jawab Ling Tong menggoyangkan tangannya.

"Hm~ Ya sudah kalau tidak mau." An Shu kembali menyimpan kantong tersebut kedalam pakaiannya, kemudian memasang kancing baju dan memasang kembali armor dadanya.

"Idiot... Kenapa kau malah menyimpannya disana!?" Gerutu Ling Tong setelah mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Eh? Soalnya aku tidak punya kantong jadi aku simpan di-uwaaa!" Pekik An Shu tiba-tiba. "K-Kau melihatnya...?"

"I-Itu salahmu sendiri! Kenapa kau-"

"Aku tanya padamu, kau melihatnya 'kan!?" Bentak An Shu memotongnya dan mendekat.

Lalu Ling Tong mundur dua langkah dan tetap tak mau menatapnya. "Makanya aku bilang, ini salahmu-"

"Kau melihatnya 'kan!?" An Shu menarik syalnya.

"..."

"..." Mereka hanya terdiam akibat suasananya menjadi amat canggung. An Shu menatapnya tajam sedangkan Ling Tong mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mataku! Mataku, sialan!" Gan Ning masih berteriak kesakitan akibat Ling Tong menekan bola matanya.

"...jadi Tong melihatnya, ya?" Tanya An Shu pelan dengan ekspresi wajah lurus.

"..." Ling Tong tetap tidak mau menatapnya. Ia menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Katakan! Kau melihatnya 'kan!?" Bentak An Shu lagi.

"Argh! Baiklah, aku akan melupakannya, mana mungkin hal seperti itu terus membekas di dalam kepalaku!?" Gerutu Ling Tong.

Dirinya juga merasa malu mengapa ia melakukan hal itu tanpa berpikir sebelumnya. Ia menghela napas. "Hm? Arah anginnya sudah berubah!" Ia menjilat sedikit ujung telunjuknya kemudian merasakan arah angin tersebut. "Tuan Kumis Lele berhasil melakukannya!"

"..." Karena masih memikirkan hal tadi, sepasang mata Ling Tong tak sengaja terkunci melihat bibir merah jambunya yang tipis. "S-Sial... Aku harus tetap tenang dan fokus dengan perang ini." gumamnya kembali mengurut dahinya dan menggeleng kepala.

"Oi, buntut kuda! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menusuk mataku, hah!?" Bentak Gan Ning.

"Jangan tanya, dasar landak busuk!" Jawab Ling Tong.

"Tuan tuan." Zhuge Liang menghampiri mereka berdua. "Ini sudah waktunya untuk kalian melakukan serangan untuk mengalihkan perhatian musuh, bukan? Tuan Zhou Yu pasti sudah menyuruh Tuan Huang Gai untuk bergerak."

"B-Benar juga." An Shu mengangguk.

"Tugasku sampai disini. Kuserahkan semuanya pada kalian." Ucap Zhuge Liang.

"Ya! Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya!" Jawab An Shu.

Zhuge Liang tersenyum tipis kemudian menundukkan kepala. Entah mengapa Ling Tong merasakan hawa aneh terhadap pria tersebut. "Ayo." Ucap Ling Tong.

 **-XXX-**

Sesampai di markas utama.

"Ling Tong, Gan Ning. Sekarang kalian akan mengambil peran untuk mengalihkan perhatian musuh. Usahakan untuk tidak ditemukan oleh musuh saat kalian menyusup kesana." Perintah Zhou Yu.

"Yah, asalkan belnya tidak berisik. Aku bisa menyerang orang-orang idiot dari Wei itu." Sahut Ling Tong.

"Heh! Ketika belku berbunyi itu adalah pertanda bahwa aku, Gan Ning, akan datang untuk menghancurkan mereka!"

"Ya, tetaplah bermimpi, landak busuk." Jawab Ling Tong menaikkan bahunya kemudian pergi.

"Berisik! Aku bukan landak!" Bantah Gan Ning kesal.

Sementara itu di dalam tenda, An Shu sedang mengobati lukanya akibat serangan jendral Wei saat pertarungan tadi. Saat ia memberi perban pada lukanya tersebut, tangannya tak berhenti bergetar. "...berhenti... kumohon." gumam Shu. Ia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, setelah memberi perban. Ia menahan kedua tangannya sekuat tenaga. "...kubilang berhenti!" Gumamnya lagi.

"Shu?" Ling Tong masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan. An Shu bergegas memakai pakaiannya kembali dan memasang armor dada. Wajahnya yang tadi sangat ketakutan seketika berubah menjadi senyuman.

"Ah, Ling Tong! Aku sudah selesai mengobati lukaku. Sekarang kita harus menyusup ke kapal musuh, benar 'kan?" Shu menyembunyikan lengannya dibelakang punggung dan melebarkan senyumannya.

"Sebelum itu..."

"Hm?" An Shu memiringkan kepala.

Ling Tong mendengus, ia berjalan menghampirinya dan memegang tangannya yang tak berhenti bergemetar. "Ternyata kau memang takut." Ini tak seperti biasanya, tangannya selalu hangat namun kini terasa sangat dingin. Ia tak merasakan diri Shu yang seperti biasanya, seperti mengatakan 'aku tidak takut' dan mencebik seperti anak kecil.

"..." An Shu menurunkan kepalanya. Ling Tong berpikir kalau dia akan berbohong, tapi ternyata tidak. Kali ini dugaannya tidak meleset.

"Tetaplah disini dan jangan membantahku. Kau harus-"

"Tidak mau!" Jawab An Shu.

Ling Tong menaikkan alisnya. "Jangan keras kepala, pikirkan keadaanmu atau kau akan berakhir di perang ini."

"Tidak akan!" Jawabnya lagi.

Ling Tong sudah menduga itu, ia menghela napas. Dia memang tak mau mendengarkan perkataan orang lain. "Baik, tapi beri aku alasan yang bagus agar aku bersedia membawamu."

An Shu terdiam sejenak, nafasnya tak beraturan. "...aku masih takut." Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk tetap tenang. "Tapi aku tidak mau seperti ini. Setidaknya aku bisa membantu dan juga... menguasai rasa takutku. Aku juga ingin lebih berguna untuk orang lain. Aku ingin seperti kau, Gan Ning dan yang lain...berani dan tidak takut apapun." Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap teman semasa kecilnya tersebut. "Jadi kumohon... biarkan aku ikut denganmu." Ling Tong langsung menepuk kedua punggung tangan Shu dengan keras sehingga mengeluarkan suara tepukan yang keras. "Aduh!" Punggung tangannya memerah tapi tak lagi bergemetar. "Ah... sudah berhenti."

"Kau tidak harus seperti aku atau orang lain. Bertarung dengan caramu sendiri, itu yang terbaik. Kau mengerti?" Seulas senyuman tipis pada wajah Ling Tong sudah cukup membuat An Shu kembali yakin pada dirinya sendiri. Ia membalas senyumnya.

"Ya!"

Ia melepas tangan Shu dan mengistirahatkan tangan kanan diatas kepala Shu. "Lagipula, kalau aku tetap memaksamu untuk tetap berada disini. Aku yakin kau akan protes." Dengusnya. An Shu hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

 **-XXX-**

"Sambil menunggu persiapan Huang Gai, sekarang kalian lakukan perintah yang sudah kuberi pada kalian." Perintah Zhou Yu.

"Baik!"

Sementara itu, An Shu menunggu mereka berdua diluar markas. Ia menyentuh bekas lukanya dengan pelan. "Terluka dalam medan perang itu sudah wajar. Aku tak akan membiarkan hal kecil seperti ini menghambatku." Suara tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya, mengingat Ling Tong tersenyum dan memberinya semangat. "Hm! Aku tidak akan mengecewakannya!"

"An Shu?" Seorang gadis berambut hitam berkuncir dua menepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Uwaaa!" An Shu langsung membalikkan badan. Da Qiao tidak sendirian, ia bersama adiknya Xiao. "Kalian rupanya. Ada apa?"

"An Shu, tadi kamu mengantar orang yang bernama Zhuge Liang 'kan?" Tanya Da. Entah mengapa raut wajahnya terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Oh ya, bukan hanya aku sih... Ling Tong dan Gan Ning juga bersamaku. Memangnya kenapa dengan orang itu?"

Dua bersaudari itu saling menatap satu sama lain, kemudian mengangguk dan kembali menatap Shu. "Sebelum perang dimulai, ia mengatakan pada Tuan Zhou Yu kalau Cao Cao menginginkan kami..." Jawab Xiao Qiao.

"Hah? Maksudmu Zhuge Liang memberitahu Tuan Zhou Yu kalau Cao Cao menginginkan kalian berdua... tunggu, apa?" Tanya An Shu tak yakin.

"Iya, akibatnya Tuan Zhou Yu jadi semakin gelisah. Entah itu benar atau tidak..." jawab Qiao yang lebih muda.

An Shu meratapi Qiao bersaudara tersebut, mereka benar-benar cemas apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Mereka tak ingin ditangkap oleh Cao Cao, memang. Bahkan Zhou Yu merasa tersudut oleh Zhuge Liang, apa itu hanyalah bagian dari taktik dari strategis Liu Bei tersebut, ia tak tahu. Begitulah yang gadis bersurai biru gelap itu pikirkan.

Kemudian An Shu melihat Ling Tong dan Gan Ning berjalan keluar markas. "Shu, kita pergi sekarang."

"Ah iya!" An Shu pun menyusul dan meninggalkan kakak-adik tersebut. Namun ia langsung berhenti kemudian menoleh. "Da, Xiao! Kita pasti akan memenangkan perang ini, jadi kalian tak perlu khawatir!" Serunya sambil tersenyum agar mereka tetap percaya.

Mereka berdua mengangguk dan membalas senyumnya. "Hati-hati ya!"

 **-XXX-**

"Nah, sekarang bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa melakukan serangan dadakan?" Tanya Gan Ning.

"Yang benar saja. Bajak laut sepertimu bahkan tidak tahu caranya? Kupikir kau berpengalaman dengan hal seperti ini tapi kenyataannya tidak. Sebaiknya kau gunakan otak udangmu itu." Ucap Ling Tong.

"Apa kau bi-" An Shu langsung menutup mulut mantan bajak laut tersebut.

"Ssh! Jangan bersuara, nanti ketahuan! Tuan Landak, pinjam punggungmu sebentar." An Shu langsung memanjati tubuh Gan Ning, ia menginjak paha kemudian bahunya dan akhirnya ia naik keatas atap kapal.

"O-Oi! Jangan seenaknya menginjakku!" Bentak Gan Ning.

"Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana cara untuk diam, hah?" Ling Tong ikut mengambil pijakan pada punggung Gan Ning dan naik keatas atap kapal. Bel-bel yang dipasang pada pinggang Gan Ning berbunyi.

"Hm, suara apa itu?" Tanya salah satu prajurit Wei.

"Gawat! Dasar bajak laut bodoh, kita ganti rencana! Gan Ning, kau jadi umpan!" Sahut An Shu langsung pergi meninggalkan Gan Ning.

"Oi! Sejak kapan kau jadi pemimpin, hah!? Bentak Gan Ning histeris.

"Semoga berhasil~" seru An Shu.

Niat Gan Ning langsung batal untuk mengejar mereka. Ia mendecis, "Heh, ini lebih baik! Aku akan bertarung dengan caraku sendiri!" Gan Ning langsung menerobos sekumpulan prajurit Wei dan menyerang mereka.

Gadis bermanik emas itu berhenti tiba-tiba, kemudian ia melihat kearah Gan Ning yang sendirian bertarung. "Ah? Tapi karena kita sudah memasuki wilayah musuh. Kita bantu dia, yuk!" An Shu langsung turun dari atap kapal dan ikut bertarung.

"Jangan memerintahku." Ling Tong menghela napas lalu mengikutinya. Beberapa prajurit panik oleh serangan dadakan mereka. Prajurit Wu yang lain ikut menyerang mereka.

"Penyusup!"

"S-Serangan dadakan! Jangan ada yang satupun yang panik, itu hanyalah keinginan musuh! Tetap tenang dan serang mereka!"

An Shu tertawa kecil. "Wah, lihat raut wajah itu. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku tidak tega menyerang mereka."

Ling Tong menaikkan alisnya. "Akhirnya kau mengakuinya, heh." Ia memasang kuda-kuda untuk bersiap melawan sekumpulan prajurit Wei.

An Shu menjulurkan lidah kearah para prajurit tersebut sambil menahan kelopak bawah matanya dengan telunjuk. "Kalau kalian tidak berani melawan perempuan seperti aku, kalian memang pantas disebut seorang pengecut!" Ia memancing para prajurit tersebut dengan ejekannya, itu sudah cukup membuat mereka lengah. Raut wajah mereka penuh dengan amarah. "Dengan begini, pasti akan berhasil!"

Ling Tong paham akan tindakan gadis tersebut, ia tertawa pelan. Dia memang pintar memancing emosi orang, dirinya juga selalu menjadi korban cemoohan An Shu. Namun ia tidak membencinya. "Kau yakin? Mereka tidak akan segan-segan melawanmu lho. Kau sudah siap?"Dengusnya.

An Shu tersenyum. "Orang bodoh sepertiku sudah siap sejak awal!" An Shu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Ling Tong. Kemudian ia langsung menerobos para prajurit, meninggalkan Ling Tong yang kebingungan.

'Apa maksudnya? Dia benar-benar menganggap dirinya bodoh.' Batin Ling Tong. Ia menyimpan pertanyaan itu dan mulai menyerang. An Shu hanya memberi tendangan pada musuh satu persatu, ia tidak menggunakan _emeici_ -nya sama sekali.

"Mereka bukan apa-apa! Maju!" Seru salah satu komandan Wei. An Shu menyerang dagu musuh tersebut sehingga komandan tersebut hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. "S-Sial!" Dicabutnya pedang dan membalas serangan An Shu.

"Whoa!" An Shu langsung menahan serangannya dengan senjata miliknya. "Uwakh... Kuat sekali. Aku tidak bisa menahannya!" Jerit An Shu.

"Heh! Anak kecil sepertimu memang lemah-" Komandan tersebut terkejut ketika melihat sorot mata emas Shu. Gadis itu melepas serangannya sehingga prajurit tersebut kembali kehilangan keseimbangan. An Shu langsung menendang punggung kepalanya kemudian disusul dengan sebuah tebasan pada tengkuk leher musuh. Komandan tersebut berteriak kesakitan.

"Bercanda!" Ucap An Shu menjulurkan lidahnya. "Tunggu, barusan kau memanggilku 'anak kecil'!? Kuberitahu kau, aku ini sudah berumur 17 tahun!" Bentak An Shu kesal sambil menginjak komandan tersebut berulangkali.

Ling Tong memutar _sanjiegun_ pada kedua sisinya dengan kencang sambil terus menerobos, membuat para prajurit berjatuhan akibat serangannya. Salah satu prajurit Wei menyerang Ling Tong dari belakang namun dapat ia hindar dengan mudah. "Terlalu jelas!" Ia langsung mengambil pijakan pada bahu prajurit tersebut dan melemparnya ke tanah. "Sayang sekali, aku akan bermain santai dengan kalian." Ejek Ling Tong tersenyum sinis.

Sementara itu, Gan Ning berada di kapal sebelah, ia memutar _flail_ diatas kepala dan terus menerobos musuh. "Ayolah! Hanya sekecil ini kekuatan Wei!? Aku belum puas!" Seru Gan Ning tertawa remeh.

Sebuah anak panah yang dibakar menancap ke tiang kapal. "Oh, sudah waktunya!" Ucap An Shu. "Ayo kembali~" Itu adalah sinyal menandakan Huang Gai akan membakar semua kapal yang ada disini. Ia langsung berlari keluar kapal dan menerobos musuh yang mengahalanginya. Sebagian prajurit panik ketika sebuah kapal besar akan menabrak kapal milik Wei yang sudah dirantai.

"M-Mereka akan membakar semua kapal!"

"Cepat laporkan pada Tuan Cao Cao."

An Shu tertawa pelan melihat semangat juang mereka menurun drastis. "...?" Namun, pandangannya langsung berpindah kearah seorang wanita muda bersurai merah kecoklatan yang dikucir dengan pita biru dan tusuk konde mawar yang berwarna sama, ekspresinya begitu lembut dengan manik merah darahnya yang sendu. Ia membawa senjata _ge_. Pandangannya lurus ke depan melihat kapal terbakar yang akan menabrak semua kapal yang ada disana. Seperti pandangan trauma.

 **-XXX-**

"Oi landak! Dimana Shu!?" Bentak Ling Tong sembari berlari meninggalkan kapal yang sudah mulai terbakar satu demi satu.

"Bukannya dia bersamamu!?" Jawabnya.

"Cih! Lalu dimana dia sekarang!?"

"Jangan tanya padaku, buntut kuda!"

"Berisik!" Bentak Ling Tong lagi.

"Haha! Aku tahu kau khawatir, mungkin saja dia sudah tiba di markas!"

"...Aku tak mau mendengar itu darimu, landak busuk." Ling Tong lari mendahului Gan Ning.

"Apa!?" Bentak Gan Ning naik pitam.

Lalu mereka berdua tiba di markas utama. Zhou Yu dan Lu Su memandang hasil taktik mereka, Zhuge Liang dan Liu Bei juga berada disana. Kobaran apinya sangat besar, bahkan bau asap tercium dari jarak sejauh itu. "Kerja bagus, Ling Tong, Gan Ning." Ucap Zhou Yu.

"Heh! Aku masih mau bersenang-senang mengalahkan mereka!" Dengus Gan Ning.

"..." Sepasang mata Ling Tong menulusuri setiap sudut markas, memastikan apa benar An Shu sudah datang terlebih dahulu. "Sial, dimana dia..." gumamnya.

"...aku yakin Cao Cao akan melarikan diri dengan mengambil rute sebelah utara. Tugas kalian belum selesai." Perintah Zhou Yu.

"Ou!" Lalu Gan Ning menoleh kearah Ling Tong. "Apalagi yang kau cari, hah? Ayo, sudah waktunya kita berangkat-"

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu, landak busuk! Shu tidak ada disini! Aku akan pergi mencarinya." Bentak Ling Tong kemudian langsung pergi keluar markas.

"Oi! Ling Tong!"

Ling Tong terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri di dalam kepalanya, An Shu memang sudah berkembang tapi Ling Tong melupakan bahwa Shu mudah tersesat. Bahkan "Si bodoh itu...! Aku masih belum mengatakan apapun padanya!" Gerutunya. "Kalau kau pergi mendahuluiku, aku akan menarikmu kembali... bagaimanapun caranya!" Ia melepas syalnya lalu mengikatnya pada dahan pohon agar tidak hilang. Ling Tong mendengus, "Dia akan marah padaku kalau syalnya terbakar." Tanpa ragu, ia langsung nekat mencari Shu dalam puluhan kapal yang sudah terbakar. Ia juga sudah membasahi dirinya sebelum masuk ke kapal.

 **-XXX-**

"...u-uhh..." Suara desahan kecil keluar dari mulut gadis bersurai biru tersebut. Ia mengumpulkan nyawa setelah itu membuka matanya dengan perlahan. "...panas sekali." Sepasang matanya terbuka lebar dan tak berkedip ketika melihat api membara disekitarnya. "Aku... Ini bohong... aku pasti bermimpi...!" Ia menepuk kedua pipinya dengan keras, rasa sakit pada pipinya sungguhan. Tubuhnya kembali melunglai, matanya terkunci melihat bulan penuh dengan sinar keperakannya. Ia menaruh lengannya diatas lantai kayu kapal dan menyandarkan dahinya pada lengannya. "Tong... sudah pergi. Ah, aku memang bodoh." Lirihnya sebelum tertawa kecil. "Padahal aku masih ingin melakukan banyak hal dengannya. Dan juga aku... ingin mengatakannya..."

Sepasang telinga An Shu menangkap sebuah suara-seperti nyanyian. Suaranya begitu lembut, ada orang lain yang terperangkap disini. Suara nyanyian dari seorang wanita, pikir Shu. "Kenapa orang itu menyanyi?" Gumam An Shu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

 **-XXX-**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N :** Sebenarnya saya mau bilang ini di chapter depan tapi aku kasih sop iler deh. Chapter ini akan mengarah berbeda dari Chapter XX. Bisa dibilang terdapat 3 rute yang berbeda. Pertama, dari fic **The Blue Butterfly : Last Song** , disana An Shu tak disebutkan. Kedua, **Chapter XX** , OC saya yang lain (ada yang bisa tebak? XD) tidak disebutkan namanya- mati tenggelam setelah bertemu dengan An Shu dan dia melawan Gan Ning sebelum terjebak di Chi Bi. Ketiga, Ch **apter 11-chapter berikutnya!** Apa yang akan terjadi? Mwahahaha! Keep reading!

So... please review? Thanks and see you next chapter!


	12. Escape the Fate, Reverse this Curse

**A/N :** Halo! Update kilat yeehaw! Saya baru sadar nih, sering gonta-ganti POV gak melarang rules FFN 'kan? Lalu, setelah beberapa chapter ini apa ada yang merasa kalau An Shu mary-sue? Mudah-mudahan tidak...

Oke! Mari langsung saja jawab review!

 **-erikfinnvladimir**

An Shu : A-Aku tidak membuka baju! Aku hanya mengambil kantong obat! Tapi aku simpan dibalik...u-um... *blush*

Ling Tong : Kalau si landak melihatnya, akan kupastikan lehernya sudah putus.

An Shu : Jadi Ling Tong melihatnya!?

Ling Tong : Udah jangan ngomong soal itu lagi geh! Hidungku jadi ikutan mau mimisan nih!

An Shu : ... ... *sweatdrop* Ah, jadi S**** itu bukan Suanling ya.

Scarlet : Nak, kau belum ketemuan jadi jangan sok tempe. Fic-nya erik-san, ane looking forward! *Zhang Liao mode on* Pengen tau gimana karakternya Yinjie! :3

Blossom : Thank you sooo much for the review! *lope lope-ditendang*

 **Disclaimer :** Dynasty Warriors milik KOEI. Plot cerita dan OCs milik saya sendiri. Departures ~Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta~ belongs to EGOIST (atau ryo supercell?)

 **Warning :** Ling Tong x OC (An Shu). OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, sering typo, penulisan gaya bahasa yang tidak baku, suram dan abal. Seperempat disamakan dengan sejarah, seperempat game, dan setengahnya versi saya sendiri. Mohon maaf atas kesalahannya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XXX-**

 **To The Place Where I Belong**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Escape the Fate, Reverse this Curse**

 **-XXX-**

 **An Shu POV**

 _From now on, I'll no longer be loved by you,_

 _And you'll no longer have any need for me…_

Meski suara api yang membakar setiap kayu pada kapal begitu berisik, tapi aku bisa mendengar nyanyian lembut itu. Bahkan rasa takutku sudah sirna berkatnya, aku merasa diriku terlindungi. Aneh, aku tahu... tapi aku mempercayainya.

… _so I find myself alone._

 _What was it you had said?_

 _The words are floating in the sky above and haven't quite reached me._

Aku berjalan mengikuti arah suara lembut bagaikan sutera tersebut. Kira-kira siapa dia? Mengapa dia menyanyi di tempat seperti ini? Apakah tidak apa bila aku terus maju mengikuti suara ini? Pertanyaan yang terakhir itu membuat langkahku berhenti.

"Benar juga. Saat ini aku sedang terjebak, aku mungkin berhalusinasi!" Aku menepuk keras pipiku dan menggeleng kencang untuk mendapatkan kembali kesadaranku. Namun nyanyian itu masih terdengar oleh telingaku.

 _Even though I know the truth,_

 _I'm still making wishes that will never come true._

Aku tak bisa mengabaikan nyanyian itu lagi, kuakui suaranya sangat indah. Selama ini aku hanya pernah melihat pertunjukan Dua Qiao bersaudari menari sambil bernyanyi, itu pertama kalinya. Dan sekarang nyanyian itu lebih menarik hatiku untuk mencarinya. Tentu saja, di tempat yang sudah tidak bisa dipadamkan ini masih ada orang yang tetap tenang dan bernyanyi. Apa-apaan orang itu coba?

 _Don't let me go,_

 _Hold my hand tightly,_

 _And tell me we'll stay together._

Kupercepat langkahku, suaranya terdengar semakin dekat. Aku benar-benar iri dengan orang yang sedang menyanyi ini. Dulu Qiao bersaudari itu pernah memaksaku untuk belajar menari dan bernyanyi. Namun hasilnya sangat parah, sebetulnya aku tak ingin mengingatnya. Bahkan wajah tawa ejekan Ling Tong menggema di dalam kepalaku. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku sangat kesal.

 _That hand was so warm,_

 _And gentle_

Aku tak akan pernah bisa seperti dua bersaudari itu. Cantik, manis, anggun, selalu menjadi pujaan para pria. Bahkan aku tak bisa menyanyi dan menari seperti mereka apalagi soal memasak. Aku memang perempuan tak sempurna, ya?

 _You would always make me cry,_

 _In the same way you always did,_

 _But shortly after,_

 _You would apologize,_

 _Making that face I love._

Aku selalu berusaha untuk menjadi perempuan idaman seperti Qiao bersaudari, atau memiliki sifat anggun dan tenang seperti Nona Bu, atau bahkan seperti Putri Sun yang hebat dan berbakat dalam hal seperti perang. Tapi selalu gagal, entah sampai kapan aku akan terus jatuh. Aku hanyalah perempuan biasa yang hanya ingin membuat orang yang kusayangi bahagia dan terlindungi, apa aku harus tetap menjadi seperti itu?

 _Don't let me go,_

 _Hold me tightly without hesitation._

 _I want to be within your arms,_

 _And softly sleep,_

 _With our foreheads touching_

Mungkin hanya itulah tujuan hidupku, pasti ada diantara para prajurit memiliki keinginan yang sama sepertiku. Itu keinginan yang sudah wajar bukan? Apakah alasan itu sudah cukup? Walaupun begitu tetap saja, aku hanya perempuan biasa, aku tak berniat untuk menjadi pendekar ataupun pahlawan hebat yang ditakuti oleh orang. Karena aku tahu, aku tak akan pernah bisa mencapainya. Karena itu, melindungi orang yang sudah memasuki kehidupanku, itu sudah cukup.

 _Did you know that we would never meet again?_

 _Don't let me go,_

 _You're the one I love._

 _Won't you smile for me one more time?_

Apakah Ling Tong mau menerima perempuan bodoh sepertiku untuk tetap bersamanya? Mengingat dia pernah tersenyum padaku, tertawa, dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya... Tidak, dia sudah lama menerimaku. Bahkan sejak kami bertemu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku benar, 'kan?

 _Please hold me,_

 _Before your warmth fades away…_

Setelah nyanyiannya selesai, aku langsung menemukan seorang wanita muda yang duduk dengan lemahnya. Mulutku sedikit terbuka ketika melihat sosok wanita itu, dia sangat cantik dan menawan. Aku belum pernah melihat mata merah darah seperti itu, mata yang sendu dihiasi dengan bulu mata yang lentik, rambutnya merah kecoklatan yang sangat panjang dan bergelombang... terlihat begitu lembut dan indah. Ia mengenakan gaun biru yang menandakan bahwa dia berasal dari pasukan Cao Cao, pakaiannya terlihat kumuh dan sedikit terbakar, kulit putihnya hampir menandingi pualam. Dia terlihat sempurna.

Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka lebar, mata merah darahnya terkunci meratapi diriku. Ia nampak terkejut. Wanita itu belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, sepertinya ia tidak berniat untuk melawanku. Sambil menyimpan senjataku, aku memulai pembicaraan. "Kenapa kau tidak lari?"

Wanita itu masih menatapku, kelopak matanya sedikit menurun. "Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama padamu." Jawabnya dengan suara lembutnya.

"Hei! Aku yang bertanya duluan!" Balasku dengan meninggikan nada suaraku. "Semua rekanmu sudah pergi, kenapa kau tidak ikut melarikan diri? Kau tersesat?"

"Sebelum itu, kenapa Nona yang berasal dari Wu menaiki kapal yang sudah terbakar ini?" Nada suaranya tak berubah. Sial, dia sedikit menjengkelkan. Aku berniat untuk membalas ucapannya namun dipotong. "Kau tersesat?"

"...uh, kau benar. Tapi hei, itu kalimatku!" Gerutuku.

Wanita bersurai merah kecoklatan itu menurunkan kepalanya. "Aku akan tetap disini."

"Hah?" Dia tidak terlihat sedang bercanda, dia serius mengatakan itu!? Dia ingin bunuh diri? "Kau sudah gila, ya!?"

"..." Dia tidak menjawabku. Tangan kanannya berpindah ke lehernya, ia menyentuh sebuah kalung kupu-kupu berwarna biru dengan ujung telunjuknya. "Meskipun aku hidup, aku hanya akan menjadi beban oleh mereka."

Aku semakin bingung. Kepalaku rasanya sangat panas, aku tak ingin terus berada di sini. Tapi wanita ini, berniat untuk membuang nyawanya. "Beban? Apa maksudmu-"

"Aku ini terkutuk..." jawabnya memotongku lagi. Suaranya yang terdengar begitu pelan kini terdengar sedikit keras. "Semua orang yang kusayangi... mati karena aku..." Suaranya mulai bergemetar, ia menahan air matanya dan menggigit bawah bibir merah jambunya yang gemerlap.

"Mana ada hal yang seperti itu-"

"Bagaimana jika itu benar?" Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku tajam. Mata indahnya basah oleh bulir air mata. Kenapa dia bersikeras mengatakan bahwa dirinya yang paling harus disalahkan? Aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang, mudah-mudahan kapal ini akan lama tenggelam.

"Mati sudah menjadi hal yang wajar. Seharusnya Nona menerima takdir dan terus maju menghadapi hidup. Kau pikir orang yang kau sayangi itu akan bahagia melihatmu seperti ini?"

"Kau tak tahu apapun tentang diriku. Mereka semua mati dihadapanku, takdir sangat kejam... _Tian_ bahkan tak membiarkanku aku hidup bahagia, setiap detik hidupku hanyalah penderitaan!" Air matanya mulai mengalir deras. Ia menggenggam erat kalung itu dan memejamkan matanya.

Entah mengapa, wanita ini mengingatkanku dengan seseorang. "Aku memang tak tahu apapun tentang dirimu. Tapi yang benar saja, setiap detik katamu? Itu omong kosong! Tidak mungkin wanita sepertimu tidak pernah bahagia! Kau melupakan kebahagiaan yang pernah kau alami!? Kau sangat tega..." jawabku menghampirinya.

Sepasang matanya terbuka lebar. Bagus, dia tak bisa menjawabku lagi. " _Tian_ terkadang memang kejam tapi, penderitaan yang pernah datang dalam hidupmu bukanlah sebuah kutukan! Bukan hanya kau yang tersiksa di dunia ini, dasar bodoh!" Bentakku.

Ia masih tak bisa menjawab, air matanya masih belum berhenti. "Walaupun mereka sudah meninggalkanmu di dunia ini, mereka ingin kau untuk meneruskan hidupmu dan melihat ke depan."

Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku... hanya ingin bertemu dengan 'dia' lagi... Aku... sudah tidak tahan hidup sendirian..." gumamnya.

Aku menghampirinya lebih dekat dan berlutut di depannya. "Kau tidak sendirian, aku yakin kau masih punya orang yang masih menyayangimu... seperti ayah atau ibumu... atau mungkin anak, bahkan semua orang yang disekitarmu, pasti ada. Jadi..." Aku memegang kedua tangannya dan membantunya berdiri. "'Dia' yang kau maksud, akan tenang melihatmu di alam sana. Aku tahu kau merindukannya, tapi tunggulah sebentar lagi. Sampai waktunya sudah tiba, sampai _Tian_ memanggilmu... kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya." Aku memberikan senyuman hangat padanya agar wanita itu percaya padaku. Dia memang terlihat sempurna, tapi itu salah.

Berkat membantunya berdiri dari penderitaannya membuatku sadar sesuatu. Semua umat manusia sama, lemah tapi itu bukan hal yang buruk. Berkat kelemahan tersebut, orang yang lain akan menggandeng tangan kita untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Mengenal, peduli lalu menyayangi mereka. Jadi, kita tak akan pernah sendirian. Penderitaan yang dihadapi akan menjadi diri kita semakin kuat, lebih, lebih dan lebih kuat sampai tak ada habisnya. Begitulah yang kupikirkan.

"...terima kasih... dan maafkan aku." Gumamnya.

"Jangan katakan itu, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan menolong siapapun. Walaupun sebenarnya kita bermusuhan, kau dan aku sama-sama manusia yang lemah..."

Suara kayu-kayu yang berjatuhan menyadarkan kami dari pembicaraan. Dasar, baca atmosfer sekarang ini dong! "Uhh, nona. Sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini atau kita berdua akan mati tenggelam. Ayo!" Aku menarik tangannya dan berlari.

"Ah, n-nona...! Tunggu!" Pekiknya panik.

Ling Tong dan Gan Ning pasti sudah keluar dari kapal ini. Yah, apa boleh buat. mlahan berkat aku yang tertinggal disini bisa menyelamatkan satu orang. Tapi entah apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Tuan Zhou Yu padaku. Tunggu, itu bisa dipikirkan nanti! "Duh, kemana ya? Apinya semakin besar dan-uwaaa! Kapalnya mau tenggelam!" Telapak sepatuku mulai basah, aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada nona bersurai merah kecoklatan itu dan terus berlari mencari jalan keluar.

"Nona, kumohon berhenti sebentar!" Pinta nona itu tersengal-sengal.

"Tak ada waktu untuk istirahat, kalau tidak kita akan istirahat selamanya!" Jawabku sambil menolehkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari jalan.

"Tapi aku mendengar suara orang... suara laki-laki..."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu...?" Tanyaku mulai mengarahkan mataku padanya.

"Sepertinya... orang itu menyebut namamu..."

"Aku? Jangan-jangan, Ling Tong!?" Pekikku terkejut. "Syukurlah, dia tidak melupakanku!"

"Ah, i-itu... aku tidak tahu suara siapa..." jawab nona itu panik.

"Tentu saja, duh! Nona, kau tahu dari mana asal suaranya!?" Tanyaku meninggikan nada suaraku agar terdengar olehnya. Suara berisik api dan kayu yang berjatuhan mengganggu telingaku.

"Ah... Darimana ya...? Kurasa dari sana..." ucapnya menunjuk kearah kanannya.

"Oke! Kita langsung kesana!" Aku langsung berlari dan kembali menarik tangannya.

"Nona, awas!" Pekik Nona itu tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Ujung tepi mataku langsung melihat sebuah kayu jatuh mengenaiku.

"NONA!" Itu kalimat terakhir yang aku dengar sebelum kesadaranku hilang. Tubuhku seketika melunglai dan mataku tiba-tiba tertutup. Aku tak bisa mendengar, merasakan apapun. Aku terus memaksa mataku untuk tetap terbuka namun tidak bisa. Pandanganku menjadi gelap gulita.

 **-XXX-**

Ling Tong POV

"Shu!" Aku memanggil namanya sekeras mungkin, tenggorokanku hampir serak akibat berteriak terlalu keras. "Sial, setidaknya kau menjawabku!" Gerutuku. Tak berapa lama lagi, kapal yang disini akan tenggelam. "SHU!" teriakku lagi.

 _Don't let me go,_

 _Hold my hand tightly,_

 _And tell me we'll stay together_

Apa ini? Ada orang yang menyanyi di tempat seperti ini? Tapi kenapa? "Kuharap kau tetap berdiri disana...!" Kutambah kecepatan langkah kakiku dan mengejar asal nyanyian itu.

 _That hand was so warm,_

 _And gentle_

Aku berhenti memanggil namanya dan terus mengejar. Entah mengapa firasatku mengatakan kalau Shu berada disana. Tapi, apa benar ini suara Shu? Dia tidak bisa menyanyi, apa keajaiban aneh datang kepadanya lalu suaranya menjadi indah seperti ini? Yang benar saja!

"Anu...! Tuan yang disana! Sebelah sini!"

Itu bukan suara Shu, namun kulihat ia bersama seorang wanita yang tak kukenal. Ia mengemakan gaun biru, sepertinya dia dari Wei. Aku bergegas menghampiri mereka.

"Syukurlah Tuan mendengarku. Nona... uhm... Nona ini terkena reruntuhan kayu dan aku... um..."

"Apa!?" Aku langsung merangkul Shu yang tak sadarkan diri. "Oi! Bangun, bodoh!" Bentakku.

"A-Anu... disedang kesakitan... setidaknya bawa dia ke tempat yang aman..." ucap wanita itu panik.

Kenapa dia begitu cemas pada Shu? Apa mereka saling mengenal? Ah tidak, sepertinya mereka baru saja bertemu. Lagipula, wanita ini tidak tahu namanya. "Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Shu?" Tanyaku langsung padanya.

"Eh? Ah... A-Aku... Nona Shu membantuku lalu kami mencari jalan keluar bersama dan... um... m-maafkan aku...!" Sepertinya dia tidak berbohong, memangnya ada orang yang tertipu dengan wajah yang sangat panik seperti itu?

"Pembicaraannya dilanjutkan saja nanti, ikut aku. Entah kau akan ditangkap atau tidak, lihat saja nanti."

"...b-baik." Dia mengangguk pelan.

Aku langsung menggendong Shu, kulit sisi kiri kepalanya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Luka saat bertarung dengan salah satu jendral Wei sebelumnya kembali terbuka. "Sial, seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat!"

 **-XXX-**

Setelah berhasil keluar, salah satu kapal mulai tenggelam. Semua kapal yang berantai itu pasti akan runtuh sebentar lagi. Aku kembali memandang An Shu yang masih belum membuka matanya. "Padahal sudah kukatakan, setidaknya kau jangan sampai mati. Kalau kau masih bersikeras tidak mendengarkanku, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Bisikku.

"Um... Tuan?"

Omong-omong, wanita ini... sepertinya dia tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan hukuman apa yang akan diberikan padanya nanti. Entah dia akan dikurung, atau dijadikan pengikut Tuan Sun Quan. Mengeksekusi wanita kurasa itu bukan hal yang akan dilakukan oleh Tuan Sun Quan. "Ikut aku ke markas."

Setibanya di markas utama, kulihat Zhuge Liang dan Liu Bei sudah tak terlihat. Bagus, mereka sudah pergi, aku tak menyukai mereka sama sekali. Lagipula aliansi ini hanya akan bertahan sebentar, tak lama lagi kami akan bergenjatan senjata melawan mereka.

"Ling Tong!? Heh, kau sudah menemukannya, ya?" Orang paling kubenci seumur hidup datang menghampiriku.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat siapa yang kubawa, hah?" Jawabku berjalan menuju tenda.

"Tunggu, woi! Tak kusangka kau menarik perhatian wanita lain! Siapa wanita ini!?" Jeritnya kaget melihat wanita bersurai merah kecoklatan di belakangku.

"Ah... aku... N-Nona Shu... u-um..." Wanita itu nampaknya sangat ketakutan. "Nona Shu menyelamatkanku dan... kami..." Ia berbicara dengan terbata-bata dan suaranya terlalu kecil. Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ah, Ling Tong sudah membawanya! An Shu!" Pekik Nona Xiao Qiao berlari menghampiri kami bersama kakaknya. "Dia baik-baik saja 'kan, Ling Tong?"

"Kuharap begitu..." jawabku sembari menatap wajah tidurnya.

"Xiao, wanita itu..." Nona Da Qiao menutup mulutnya dan matanya terbelalak. Ia menunjuk wanita yang mengatakan bahwa ia diselamatkan oleh Shu. Entah aku harus percaya atau tidak, aku belum bisa menjawab itu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, kenapa mereka begitu kaget melihatnya. Mereka bergegas menghampirinya. "K-Kau... kita pernah bertemu 'kan? Nona Mei-ah... aku lupa..." ucap Da Qiao.

"...kalian berdua." Sepertinya wanita itu mengenali dua bersaudari itu. Aku mengabaikan mereka dan langsung masuk ke dalam tenda.

Seorang tabib wanita sudah berada di dalam. Aku langsung membaringkan Shu diatas ranjang kayu. "Tolong rawat lukanya."

"Baik."

"Anu... Permisi, maaf menganggu. S-Saya sudah membawakan ramuan untuk Nona An Shu." Wanita itu masuk ke dalam tenda dan membawakan dedaunan yang banyak. "Ah, maaf atas ketidaksopananku, aku membawakannya atas ucapan terima kasihku."

"..." Wanita ini mengatakan bahwa dia diselamatkan oleh Shu, dan sekarang dia membawakan ramuan karena telah berhutang budi. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus mempercayainya. Tapi melihatnya begitu perhatian pada Shu, kurasa aku akan mempercayainya. "Boleh saja. Asalkan kau tidak melakukan hal aneh padanya."

"Terima kasih, Tuan!" Dia membungkukkan badan dan langsung bergegas membuat ramuannya bersama tabib. Aku hanya duduk diam menatap wanita itu, memastikan setiap gerak-geriknya tidak membuat keadaan Shu semakin parah.

"Ling Tong." Kulihat Nona Xiao Qiao memanggilku dengan memberikan isyarat tangan untuk menemuinya diluar. Aku keluar dari tenda, kulihat Nona Xiao bersama suami dan kakaknya.

"Ada apa, Tuan Penasehat?" Tanyaku pada Zhou Yu.

"Eh, Ling Tong. Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengan Nona Mei Xujie?" Tanya Xiao Qiao menyela.

"Oh, jadi namanya 'Mei Xujie'? Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku mencari Shu, wanita itu bersamanya dan Shu dalam keadaan pingsan. Jelasku sebelum menaikkan bahu. "Memangnya ada apa dengan wanita itu?"

"Sebenarnya, dulu kami pernah diselamatkan olehnya saat kami ditangkap Dong Zhuo." Jawab Da Qiao. Dong Zhuo? Dari semua pemimpin pasukan, kenapa dia bergabung dengan orang menjijikkan itu? "Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin berada disana, tapi kalau tidak salah dia bilang kalau dia harus melindungi seseorang..."

Aku menaikkan alis. Sekarang sudah jelas. "Kebetulan, ya?" Dengusku.

"Sepertinya dia bisa dipercaya. Biarkan dia merawat An Shu sampai ia sembuh." Ucap Zhou Yu.

"Kau yakin, Tuan?" Tanyaku.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Xiao, wanita itu sudah menyelamatkan Xiao dan Nona Da. Jadi, aku akan mempercayainya." Jelas Zhou Yu.

"Begitu..." Aku menghela napas setelah mengusap tengkukku. "Kita akan kembali nanti pagi, benar, Tuan Penasehat? Aku mau istirahat..." Aku kembali masuk ke dalam tenda. Kulihat An Shu masih belum membuka matanya, kukeluarkan hela napas panjang kemudian duduk di kursi disebelah sudut kanan atas dalam tenda.

"Tuan. Saya sudah membuat ramuan untuk Tuan. Silakan." Wanita yang bernama Mei Xujie itu memberikan sebuah tadah yang telah dibubuhkan ramuan yang sudah digiling. Baunya langsung menusuk hidungku. Kulihat tabib yang lain sudah pergi.

"A-Apa ini?" Tanyaku sedikit jengkel.

"Karena Tuan menghirup asap saat menyelamatkan Nona An Shu, saya sudah menyiapkan ramuan ini untuk Tuan. Sedikit saja Tuan menghirup asap, akan timbul penyakit pada paru-laru. Tuan hanya perlu menghirup baunya sampai ramuannya mengering. Saya yakin Tuan akan merasa lebih baik." Jelasnya.

"...oh, baiklah. Terima kasih."

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Saya melakukan ini untuk membalas kebaikan Tuan karena sudah mempercayaiku untuk merawat Nona An Shu." Ia menggeser kursinya mendekat ke tepi ranjang, kemudian menaruh tadah berisi ramuan aneh yang terlihat sama seperti milikku disamping kepala Shu. Luka pada kepala dan tubuh Shu juga ditutup dengan ramuan yang sudah kering, kemudian wanita itu mengangkatnya. "Berkat Nona An Shu, saya dapat kembali meneruskan hidupku. Awalnya aku tak berniat, tapi Nona An Shu membantuku bangkit dari keputusasaan. Dia memiliki hati emas..." lirihnya tersenyum kecil. Ia menaruh sisi kepalanya pada dada Shu untuk mendengar detak jantungnya kemudian menggenggam tangan kanannya. "Syukurlah, sudah kembali normal. Tangannya kembali hangat." Ia menghela napas lega.

Hati emas... 'kah? Wanita itu benar, dia juga sudah menyelamatkanku. Dia benar-benar hebat, Shu tak pernah membeda-bedakan orang. Walaupun ia sering mengejek dan menertawai orang bahkan padaku, aku sudah tahu bagaimana sifat Shu. Selalu membuat orang disekitarnya tersenyum dan terhibur. Mungkin... ah tidak, memang karena hal darinya itulah aku semakin menyukai Shu.

"Maaf jika saya tidak sopan menanyakan hal ini, apakah Tuan adalah suami dari Nona An Shu?"

Pertanyaan itu benar-benar membuatku terkejut bukan main, akibatnya aku menghirup terlalu keras sehingga membuat tenggorokanku panas dan batuk keras.

"Ah, sebaiknya Tuan jangan menghirupnya terlalu keras..."

"Itu salahmu karena kau menanyakan itu!" Bentakku. Wanita itu mengedipkan matanya, kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan."

"Lalu kenapa kau tertawa?"

Dia menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa. Mohon jangan dipikirkan." Ia berdiri kemudian merapikan meja setelah membuat ramuan. "Saya akan bertemu dengan Qiao bersaudari. Kalau begitu saya permisi, selamat malam." Ia membungkuk kemudian keluar dari tenda.

"..." Setelah menatapnya pergi, aku langsung pindah duduk untuk melihat keadaan Shu lebih dekat. Kulit dan bibirnya sudah tidak pucat, cepat sekali... Yah, itu hal yang baik. Sepertinya aku sudah percaya pada wanita itu. "Aku bosan melihatmu terus tidur seperti ini. Cepatlah bangun... Shu."

Tentu saja dia tak menjawabku. Dadanya naik turun dengan tenang, matanya tertutup, dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Kutautkan jemariku dengan miliknya yang hangat. "Aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat dan mengutarakan perasaanku padamu. Aku tidak bisa menahannya terus menerus, aku ingin kau mendengarku..."

Masih tak ada perubahan. Aku menertawai diriku sendiri. "Biasanya kau yang selalu memulai pembicaraan dan sekarang aku yang mengambil peran itu. Terasa sangat aneh, kau tahu itu?" Aku mengecup punggung tangannya. "Walaupun aku terus mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa kau akan bangun, tapi tetap saja... Ini tak seperti biasanya, aku ingin melihat senyummu lagi, Shu. Terus, setiap detik... Karena pada saat itu juga, perasaanku jadi tenang." Kupejam mataku dan menempelkan dahiku pada punggung tangannya.

"Melihatmu terbaring lemah seperti ini, rasanya hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Shu, apa aku gagal melindungimu? Tapi aku bersyukur kau masih hidup. Kalau kau menyerah, aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu bahkan diriku sendiri. Karena itu tidak adil, kau pergi mendahuluiku ke tempat yang lebih baik dari dunia ini. Kau bahkan akan bertemu dengan ibumu dan Mei, dan juga ayah dan ibuku. Kalau saja kita bisa pergi sama-sama dari dunia ini, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali."

Aku menurunkan tanganku yang masih menjalin tangannya. Kuturunkan kepalaku dan mendaratkan kecupan pada dahinya. "Karena aku ingin kau terus bersamaku apapun yang terjadi." Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku, itu sedikit memalukan. Tapi saat ini hanya aku dan dia yang berada disini, jadi itu tak masalah.

"Walaupun terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi tidak masalah 'kan?"

 **-XXX-**

 **To Be Continued**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N :** Uwoahaaa! Here comes romance! *joget gaje* Akhirnya sudah lama nahan diri, eike bisa naruh scene romance disini walaupun ringan kyakayakya. *mavok*

As always, mind to review? Pretty please!


	13. The Meaning of Life

**A/N :** Update lagi! Oke, tes SBMPTN udah dilewati dan sekarang langsung jawab review! Aku terharu, review-nya cepat datang, tapi update-nya lama hiks. *lebay*

 **-erikfinnvladimir**

Scarlet : Hohoho, ini baru permulaan. Ling Tong, mana nyalimu! Go forward! *Zhang Liao mode on lagi*

Ling Tong : Diam kau, tak perlu dibilang pun aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri, idiot. *musou Scarlet*

Scarlet : Kok gue malah dibunuh kek gini!? *kavor*

Blossom : Eniwe fic-nya erik-san OCxOC ya? Pakai bahasa inggris pula! Ahhh aku iri, andaikan bahasa inggrisku bisa meningkat. Kalau udah bisa, fic Xujie sama An Shu aku translate~ :3

Scarlet : Hooh, kita perlu banyak belajar, som. Apalagi kita pake bahasa indo masih sering bangetan typo-nya. Yosha, terima kasih banyak atas ripiw-nya!

 **-RosyMiranto18**

Scarlet : Selamat datang di fic gaje kami! Senangnya ada pendatang baru! Ling Tong, nanti kasih pesannya ke An Shu, oke!?

Ling Tong : *sweatdrop* ...baiklah. Akan kuberikan pesan ini pada Shu.

Blossom : Yeah, mwehehe. Xujie masih hidup disini, kita laporin ke Guo Jia ke kuburan yuk! *ditampar Xujie*

Scarlet : 170 CAW!? Banyak amat! Kalau gak salah kakakku juga bikin banyak CAW. Bahkan dibikin Kingdom sendiri lol. Tapi juga kebanyakan Swap Officer haha. Yosha, terima kasih banyak atas ripiw-nya!

 **Disclaimer :** Dynasty Warriors milik KOEI. Plot cerita dan OCs milik saya sendiri. The Everlasting Guilty Crown milik EGOIST/chelly (atau ryo supercell yang menciptakan lagu?)

 **Warning :** Ling Tong x OC (An Shu). OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, sering typo, penulisan gaya bahasa yang tidak baku, suram dan abal. Mulai ada genre Romance. Seperempat disamakan dengan sejarah, seperempat game, dan setengahnya versi saya sendiri. *Nah, maybe* Mohon maaf atas kesalahannya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XXX-**

 **To The Place Where I Belong**

 **Chapter 12**

 **The Meaning of Life**

 **-XXX-**

An Shu POV

Entah sudah berapa lama aku tertidur, akhirnya aku mendapatkan kesadaranku. "...ah? Aku masih hidup-" Ketika aku menggerakkan tangan kiriku, sebuah tangan yang kekar dan hangat menahanku.

"Ling Tong?" Ia tidur dengan pulas, dengan menaruh sisi kepala di lengannya yang terlipat diatas ranjang. Aku tertawa kecil sembari membelai rambut coklatnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku menyentuh kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Tong..."

Setelah bermain dengan rambutnya, dengan perlahan melepas genggaman tangannya lalu beranjak kemudian menyelimuti punggungnya dengan selimut putih yang tipis. "...lho? Mana syalnya?" Gumamku sembari mengusap kepalaku yang telah diberi perban. Aku mulai mencari di setiap sudut tenda namun tidak ditemukan. "Dasar, Ling Tong pikun!" Lalu aku berjalan keluar tenda.

"Oh? Kau sudah siuman, eh?" Seorang pria dengan tubuh penuh tato menyapaku. "Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Aku mau mencari syalnya Ling Tong..."

"Syal? Dia menghilangkannya?" tanya Gan Ning lagi.

"Begitulah..." Aku langsung pergi keluar markas untuk mencarinya.

"Oi, sebaiknya kau menyuruh prajurit untuk mencarinya, kau harus istirahat!" Serunya.

"Kalau kau mau membantuku seharusnya kau ikut mencari!" Balasku dari kejauhan.

Ia mendengus. "Baiklah..."

Aku berjalan cepat sambil melihat sekitar. Kuharap syalnya tidak terbakar atau hilang dalam sungai. "Lho?" Akhirnya aku menemukan syalnya yang diikat pada dahan pohon. Aku bergegas memanjati pohon tanpa berpikir panjang. "Aduduh..." Aku hampir lupa dengan lukaku sendiri, pinggangku terasa sangat sakit sehingga membuatku sulit bergerak.

Lalu dengan hati-hati aku melepas ikatan pada dahan dan langsung turun dari pohon. "Kenapa dia mengikatnya disini? Apa dia sengaja karena tidak mau syalnya terbakar saat menyelamatkanku? Mungkin saja..." gumamku sambil memasang syal. Dari kejauhan aku melihat seorang wanita yang bersurai merah kecoklatan melambai kecil padaku. "Ah, aku hampir lupa. Dia 'kan nona yang bersamaku..." Kulangkahkan kakiku menghampiri wanita bermata merah darah tersebut sambil membalas senyumnya.

 **-XXX-**

Ling Tong POV

Aku bangun dari tidurku yang pulas, padahal aku tertidur di kursi sambil menunggu Shu sadar. Aku tak mengira aku akan tidur dengan nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini. Kubuka mataku perlahan kemudian menggosok kelopak mataku. "Hm?" Kulihat An Shu tak berada di ranjang. Selimut tipis telah dibalutkan ke punggungku. Armor dada dan tangan milik Shu disusun diatas meja.

"Kemana dia pergi?" Aku bergegas keluar dari tenda dan mencarinya. Matahari sudah terbit, beberapa prajurit sedang bersiap-siap mengumpulkan senjata untuk pulang sebentar lagi. Dasar, kenapa dia seenaknya keluar tanpa memberitahuku.

"Ling Tong, aku disini!" Aku langsung membalikkan badanku, tiba-tiba ia menepuk pipiku dengan kedua tangannya yang hangat dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menjinjit kakinya agar dapat menepuk pipiku. "Kena kau!" ucapnya bermain-main.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau belum sepenuhnya sembuh, bodoh!"

Dia tertawa kecil sambil menurunkan tangannya. "Hei, mana mungkin aku bisa tahan seharian tidur. Apalagi kau meninggalkan syalmu di tepi sungai! Untung saja tidak hilang. Nah, tarik kembali amarahmu!" Ia berkacak pinggang dengan wajah mencebik seperti biasa. Baru kusadari ia memakai syalku.

"Oh, ya. Aku benar-benar melupakannya." Saking terlalu mencemaskannya aku bahkan melupakan benda berharga darinya. "Tapi seharusnya kau menyuruh prajurit untuk mencarinya."

"Nah! Aku sudah menemukannya jadi jangan protes-" Ia tiba-tiba berhenti mengoceh, matanya setengah tertutup dan tubuhnya terhuyung-huyung. Aku langsung menangkapnya. "Uhh..."

"Itu sebabnya kau tidak mendengarku, bodoh. Istirahatlah sampai kita akan bersiap pulang."

"Eeeh~? Membosankan!" Nafasnya sedikit tersengal-sengal dan berniat mau mendorongku, namun tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah.

"Kau tidak mau? Kalau begitu terpaksa..." Aku langsung menggendongnya dan membawanya masuk kembali ke dalam tenda.

"Uwaaa! T-Turunkan aku, bodoh! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!" Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya yang sedikit pucat.

"Hah? Mana mungkin kau mau menuruti ucapanku."

"Hmph!" Ia menggembungkan pipinya lalu membuang muka. Aku menghela napas melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang lucu itu, lalu membaringkannya diatas ranjang.

"Apakah lukamu masih terasa sakit?"

"Masih, tapi jangan khawatir! Terluka dalam perang itu sudah biasa 'kan? Lagipula, aku sudah terbiasa kok-" Wajah tersenyumnya seketika berubah, ia nampak tak sengaja mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Ia pasti membandingkan lukanya saat ini dengan saat ia disiksa oleh ayahnya dulu. Aku yakin tebakanku tidak meleset.

"Jangan katakan itu lagi."

"...Ya, maaf. Aku... tidak sengaja. Sungguh..." Ia menurunkan kepalanya sembari bermain dengan jemarinya.

Suasana berubah canggung. Aku mengerti kalau dia tidak ingin aku mencemaskan dirinya. Melihat ia menggigit bawah bibirnya dan alisnya menyempit, aku yakin dia menyesal karena telah mengucapkan hal itu, sangat.

"...kukira aku akan mati. Disaat genting aku masih saja ceroboh. Maaf ya, Tong." ucapnya dengan suara rendah.

"Ya, kau memang ceroboh. Tapi kau juga sudah melakukan hal yang baik, kau berhasil menolong orang yang kehilangan jalan hidupnya. Kurasa aku tidak marah padamu." ucapku sembari melipat tangan. "Dan juga, jangan ulangi kalimat 'maaf' lagi. Kau membuatku teringat dengan dirimu yang dulu. Menyalahkan dirimu tidak akan membuahkan hasil apapun. Lagipula sudah wajar bagiku untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"..." Ia mengedipkan matanya kemudian memiringkan kepala. "Eh, Ling Tong. Menurutmu, dulu aku ini seperti apa?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya?"

"Hei, aku yang bertanya duluan!"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "...Kau sangat pendiam, keras kepala, selalu saja menanggung beban sendiri dan tak mau orang disekitarmu terluka dan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Jujur saja, sekarang kau sudah berubah. Kau lebih sering tersenyum dibandingkan dulu. Ah, dan juga kau sangat berisik. Tapi kau masih keras kepala..."

"Eh? Jadi sebenarnya aku sudah berubah atau belum sih?"

Aku menaikkan bahu. "Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana?"

Pertanyaanku membuat dirinya tersenyum tipis, aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekarang ini. Ia mengalihkan mata emasnya dariku dan menurunkan kepalanya sembari menggenggam selimut. "Aku juga tidak tahu." Aku berkedip mendengar jawabannya. "Aku juga tidak tahu apa aku sudah berubah... ah bukan. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana diriku yang sebenarnya. Tong bilang kalau aku ini dulu sangat pendiam dan sekarang aku berubah jadi perempuan yang berisik."

Ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pahit. "Aku ini aneh, ya?" Ia berhenti sejenak lalu kembali berbicara. "Setiap kali aku bangun dari tidurku, aku selalu memastikan apakah aku masih seperti biasanya. Apa aku kembali menjadi pendiam seperti dulu? Atau keras kepala, atau berisik... Atau bahkan lebih parah dari itu. Sulit sekali memahaminya, rasanya aku ingin membongkar isi kepalaku untuk mengetahuinya. Jika aku tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan bisa membuat orang disekitarku bahagia bahkan diriku. Dan akan berakhir membenci diriku yang bodoh ini..."

"..." Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya lurus. Ia juga tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri, sama denganku. Aku bahkan selalu saja gagal memahami dirinya. "...aku juga orang bodoh... karena aku sulit meraihmu walaupun kau sangat dekat..." gumamku.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa..."

Dengan jawabanku itu, situasi kembali canggung. Aku membiarkan dia berpikir mengenai apa yang akan dibicarakannya setelah ini. "O-Oh iya, tadi aku bertemu dengan Nona Mei Xujie!"

Sepertinya mereka sudah saling berkenalan. "Lalu?"

Shu menarik selimut dan membalutkannya agar tidak kedinginan. Bahkan syalku masih ia pakai. "Dia bilang dia akan meninggalkan Wei, lalu tinggal di kampung halamannya." Melihat senyuman tipisnya membuatku berpikir bahwa Shu merasa lega pada wanita itu. "Awalnya dia berniat untuk terus memegang senjatanya demi melindungi orang yang ia sayangi. Tetapi setelah berpikir panjang, katanya dia akan meneruskan hidupnya dengan cara yang lain. Dia akan menjadi tabib lho!" Lalu ia menengadahkan kepalanya. "Dia selalu mencari alasan ia hidup, dia mau melakukan apapun bahkan mempertaruhkan nyawanya daripada dirinya sendiri, tak pernah mengeluh. Tapi 'alasan' itu menghilang begitu saja. Itu yang ia katakan..."

Aku sama sekali tak keberatan mendengar ceritanya, itu tidak membuatku mengantuk maupun bosan. Kutumpukan daguku pada telapak tangan dan terus mendengarnya. "Dia mirip dengan diriku yang dulu. Selalu menanggung beban sendirian, tidak ingin orang yang ia sayangi terluka, mementingkan nyawa orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri... dan juga keras kepala." Ia tertawa kecil. Lalu ia menoleh kearahku. Pandangan matanya kini berubah menjadi penuh pertanyaan, mencari tahu jawaban yang ada di pikirannya. "Ling Tong, aku pernah menanyakan ini padamu sebelumnya. Kenapa Ling Tong mau mengorbankan dirimu demi perang ini? Dulu kau pernah bilang kalau kau bosan hidup biasa. Apa Ling Tong masih memegang alasan itu?"

Mataku berkedip. Pertanyaan itu membuatku kesulitan mencari jawabannya, aku tidak pernah menyangka Shu akan bertanya mengenai hal itu lagi. Memang terlihat bodoh, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa alasan sebenarnya yang membuatku mengikuti perang ini. Apa aku harus mencari jawaban yang bisa membuatnya lega? Tidak, dia sudah bisa menebakku, tak ada gunanya untuk mengatakan hal yang tidak sesuai dengan perasaanku sendiri. Apakah alasanku meneruskan perang ini adalah sambil menunggu waktu sampai aku bisa membunuh si landak busuk? Heh, aku tidak tahu. "...Kau sendiri pernah bilang kalau aku akan melindungi semua orang. Tapi, sepertinya saat ini aku harus meneruskan kewajiban ayah." jawabku tak menatapnya dan menggenggam erat kedua tanganku. Ya, seharusnya dari awal aku sudah memikirkan hal ini dengan matang.

"Begitu ya." Bola mataku terkunci melihat senyumnya. Suara lembutnya membuat pikiranku kembali tenang, tapi belum sepenuhnya. "Dasar, jangan pasang wajah jelek seperti itu dong!" ucapnya diiringi tawa kecil yang disusul dengan tepukan keras pada pipiku. "Aku tahu kau belum pasti dengan alasan itu. Nanti akan ketemu sendiri kok! Mencari alasan hidup tidak harus menyelamatkan dunia. Bagiku, menjaga orang yang sangat berharga itu sudah cukup. Itu sudah menjadi suatu hal yang layak dijalani..."

Aku kembali mengedipkan mataku kemudian membalas senyumnya. Kuraih tangan kecil yang berada di pipiku dan menyentuhnya. Memikirkan bagaimana gadis yang setahun lebih muda dariku ini selalu menasehatiku, inilah alasan kenapa aku sangat menyukainya. Hanya dia yang selalu meringankan keraguanku. Dia begitu berharga dibanding apapun.

... ...

Tunggu... benar juga. Shu... bagaimana kalau dialah alasanku terus berjuang? Dia pernah bilang bahwa dia juga akan membantuku asalkan aku tidak memilih jalan yang salah. Apa benar itu alasanku yang sesungguhnya? "Shu..."

"Ya?" Ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku-"

"Permisi, apakah saya boleh masuk?" Seorang wanita berdiri di luar depan tenda. Itu suara Mei Xujie. Shu kaget dan langsung melepas tangannya dari wajahku.

Aku menghela napas panjang lalu menjawab. "Masuklah." Sepertinya aku tidak dibiarkan mengatakan perasaanku pada Shu, eh? Ini sangat menjengkelkan.

Wanita bermata merah darah itu memasuki tenda dengan membawa air hangat. "Um... maaf mengganggu. Saya akan membersihkan tubuh Nona An Shu." ucapnya sembari menaruh ember kayu berisi air hangat disamping ranjang.

"E-Eh? Tak perlu repot! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri kok!" sahut Shu sambil menggoyangkan kedua tangannya.

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Kumohon biarkan saya melakukannya, anggap saja ini sebagai balas budiku terhadap nona." Ia mengambil handuk kecil kemudian melipatnya.

"Eeekh, Nona Xujie terlalu berlebihan..."

"Saya akan berhenti setelah Nona dan yang lain akan pulang." Ia tersenyum kecil pada Shu.

Aku beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan keluar tenda. "Aku mau keluar. Kalau sudah selesai suruh saja dia istirahat."

"Saya mengerti." Wanita itu mengangguk.

"Eeeh...?" desah Shu.

 **-XXX-**

Beberapa jam setelah bersiap-siap dan matahari sudah terbit, kami segera pulang menuju Jian Ye. Kami hanya kehilangan sedikit prajurit dibandingkan dengan Wei.

"Nona Xujie? Kenapa melamun?" An Shu memegang kedua tangan wanita yang bernama Mei Xujie itu. Ia tersenyum tipis kemudian mengunci pandangannya ke sungai Yangtze.

"Nona An Shu, apa menurutmu orang-orang yang nyawanya menghilang di perang ini... apakah mereka berada di dunia yang sama seperti 'dia'?"

Shu tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja. Tapi jangan khawatir, Nona. Dia pasti mau menunggumu beberapa lama lagi. Jadi Nona harus jaga dirimu ya."

"Ya, Nona dan yang lain juga." Lalu ia berjalan menghadap Tuan Penasehat kemudian melakukan _gongshou_. "Terima kasih atas segalanya, dan saya ucapkan selamat atas kemenangannya."

"Ya. Aku juga harus berterima kasih padamu karena telah menyelamatkan Xiao dan Da termasuk An Shu." ucap Tuan Zhou Yu sebelum menaiki kudanya. "Semoga _Tian_ memberimu perlindungan." Mei Xujie mengangguk kemudian kami meninggalkan Chi Bi. An Shu melambaikan tangannya dan wanita membalasnya dengan senyuman.

 **-XXX-**

Normal POV

Xujie meratapi pasukan tersebut pergi. Mata merah darahnya terkunci melihat gadis yang sudah menariknya dari keputusasaan. Lalu ia membalikkan badan, meratapi air sungai yang berkilauan.

"Maafkan aku ya, Fengxiao. Aku membuatmu gelisah karena aku hampir memilih jalan yang salah. Tapi kali ini aku tidak akan ragu lagi, aku akan terus hidup demi dirimu."

Ia menyentuh kalung kupu-kupu biru di lehernya. "Begitu banyak orang yang kehilangan nyawanya di perang ini. Semoga jiwa mereka berada di tempat yang lebih baik. Dan jika mereka bisa mendengar suaraku, aku harap mereka bisa mengatakan pada Fengxiao untuk menungguku beberapa lama lagi." Ia memejamkan mata kemudian mengingat semua kenangan yang pernah ia alami, maupun itu sedih itu nenyenangkan. Seulas senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Ia kembali membuka mata dan bernyanyi dengan suara pelan. Ia bernyanyi untuk jiwa yang telah pergi meninggalkan dunia dan menemui kehidupan yang tak satupun orang tahu.

 _I can hear this song coming to me._

 _All of you who have nowhere to go,_

 _Hope is in your hearts_

 _When you overcome the night of sadness,_

 _I am sure you will come out_

 _Holding the strength to live on._

 **-XXX-**

Ling Tong POV

"...Jadi?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, merasa kesal mengapa gadis ini duduk di depanku menunggangi kuda. "Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau tidak mau istirahat di dalam kereta?"

Shu menoleh dan tersenyum sindir. "Eeeh? Aku sudah cukup istirahat kok. Kalau kau keberatan, Tuan Ling Tong saja yang istirahat di dalam kereta." sahutnya dengan mengubah nada suaranya yang cukup membuatku semakin kesal.

"Seharusnya kau, bukan aku! Cepat pindah sana!" Bentakku.

"Tidak mau! Aku akan bosan kalau ditinggal sendirian di dalam kereta! Ya? Kumohon, Tong~" pintanya memelukku sembari menggiling kepalanya di dadaku.

"O-Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot!?" bentakku lagi mendorong kepalanya. Sebagian jendral bahkan prajurit tertawa melihat kelakuan Shu.

"Apa artinya itu aku tidak akan istirahat di dalam kereta?" tanya Shu berhenti menggiling kepalanya tapi masih memelukku.

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu!"

"Eeeh?" Dia menggiling kepalanya lagi di dadaku.

"Kubilang hentikan!" Aku menarik rambutnya yang mencuat keatas.

"Uweeeh! Jangan ditarik!" rengeknya sambil menarik sebelah pipiku.

"K-Kau...!"

"Kalian berdua, bisakah kalian berhenti bermain-main?" tanya Tuan Lu Meng, keringat turun dari pelipisnya.

"Dia yang mulai!" jawabku sambil menunjuknya.

"Uh, jahatnya. Kalau Ling Tong tidak mau, aku akan menumpang dengan Tuan Lu Meng!"

"Kau mengancamku atau apa sih?" tanyaku heran.

"Jangan melibatkanku dalam masalah sepele ini, An Shu." ucap Tuan Lu Meng.

"Eeeh~? Jadi aku harus menumpang dengan siapa?" tanya Shu sambil mengguncang tubuhku.

"Terserah..."

"Sungguh!? Kalau begitu aku akan tetap disini denganmu!" Ia kembali memelukku dan tersenyum lebar.

"Merepotkan sekali..." keluhku sambil menggaruk kepala. "...?" Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahuku, kulihat telinga dan pipinya memerah. "Oi, kurasa kau memang harus istirahat di kereta. Wajahmu merah tuh..."

"E-Eh!? Tidak merah kok! A-Aku hanya sedikit kepanasan! Hahaha!" Ia langsung melepas syal milikku pada lehernya dan memasangkannya padaku lalu kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada bahuku. "A-Aku mau istirahat..."

Dia terlihat lebih aneh dari biasanya, sepertinya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tentu saja aku tidak tahu apa yang ia sembunyikan. Memang aku tidak akan bisa tenang kalau aku tidak bertanya, tapi kali ini aku akan menunggunya sampai kapan ia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang ada di pikirannya.

 **-XXX-**

Setelah kami sampai di Jian Ye, Tuan Sun Quan sudah menyiapkan perjamuan perayaan kemenangan kami di Chi Bi. Ternyata Liu Bei dan Zhuge Liang juga berada disana. Padahal aku berharap tidak menemui mereka tapi apa boleh buat. Lagipula kemenangan kami juga berkat bantuan Zhuge Liang.

"Wah, ramai sekali!" Kini An Shu sudah lumayan pulih. Kulitnya sudah tak pucat dan tangannya lebih hangat. Ia mengenakan _hanfu_ merah berlengan panjang dan longgar, dengan kerahnya seperti kelopak dan ikat pinggang dan angkin, rambutnya diberi sanggul kecil pada sisi atas kiri kepalanya.

Kulihat Qiao bersaudari melakukan pertunjukan tarian khas mereka dihadapan para jendral. Tuan Sun Quan terlihat sangat menikmati perjamuan, ia mabuk berat sehingga Nona Bu kesulitan menenangkannya. Begitu pula si landak busuk, ia memaksa Tuan Lu Meng untuk meminum arak. Sedangkan Liu Bei yang didampingi Zhuge Liang dan Pang Tong berbincang dengan Nona Sun. "Tong, kau sudah pernah minum arak?" Tanya Shu.

"Belum, kurasa lain kali aku akan mencobanya."

"Kenapa harus lain kali, haah?" Gan Ning menghampiri kami dengan botol arak ditangannya. "Kau sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, Ling Tong. Ayolah, coba sedikit!"

"Enyahlah, nafasmu lebih bau dari bangkai binatang..."

"Hei, bisakah sekali ini kita berdamai? Aku-uhuk!" An Shu langsung memberi pukulan pada perut Gan Ning. Itu sudah cukup membuat mantan bajak laut yang berisik itu menyerah. "S-Sakit!"

"Oh? Maaf tanganku terpeleset." Ucap An Shu tertawa kecil.

"Sudah jelas kau sengaja!" Ucap landak itu sebelum cegukan berulang kali.

Setelah selesai tarian Da dan Xiao selesai, mereka bergegas menghampiri Shu. "An Shu! Ayo menari bersama kami!" Ajak Nona Qiao termuda.

"E-Eh!? B-Bukannya sudah kubilang aku tidak akan mengikuti pelajaran menari kalian!? Aku sudah trauma!" Matanya langsung menatap tajam kearahku.

"Hei, kenapa kau menatapku seolah-olah aku yang bersalah disini, hah?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kau pernah menertawaiku saat aku pertama kali latihan menari!"

"Oh ya, aku ingat itu. Kau menari dengan indahnya saat itu." Celetukku sambil mengurut dagu.

"Aku tahu kau mengejekku!" Ia menaikkan telunjuknya di depan wajahku.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa membandingkan yang mana pujian dan ejekan, ya..."

"Hei! Jangan abaikan kami, Shu! Ayo!" Nona Xiao menarik baju Shu dengan paksa.

"Tidak! Tunggu, sudah kubilang aku tidak akan ikut! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!" Jeritnya panik sembari memelukku agar Qiao bersaudara itu kesulitan menariknya.

"Oi oi, lepaskan aku!"

"Setidaknya tolong aku, dong!"

"Oh, baiklah." Aku langsung melepas genggamannya sehingga Qiao bersaudari itu berhasil menariknya.

"Terima kasih, Ling Tong!" Ucap Qiao yang lebih tua.

"Yah, semoga berhasil..."

"Ini tidak akan berhasil, dasar bodoh! Kau bukannya menolongku tapi menolong mereka!" Bentak Shu kesal.

Qiao bersaudari itu tak menyerah menarik Shu menuju pentas. Lalu mereka memandu Shu untuk meniru gerakan mereka. Dengan perasaan ragu dicampur malu, akhirnya ia mengikuti tarian tersebut.

Pandangannya sekilas berpindah kearahku dengan menutup rapat mulutnya. Aku melepas tawaku sambil bertepuk tangan setelah mereka selesai menari. Para jendral lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Rona merahnya semakin menggelap, ia membalikkan badan dan menutup wajahnya. Para jendral memberikan pujian pada Shu.

"Itu sudah sangat bagus lho, An Shu." Hibur Da Qiao sembari menepuk pundaknya.

"...uhh... t-terima kasih..." jawabnya pelan.

"Lain kali kita latihan lagi, ya!" Sahut Xiao Qiao.

"Eeeh!?" Jerit Shu histeris.

 **-XXX-**

Setelah acara perjamuan selesai, aku mengajaknya berjalan-jalan sebentar ke sungai. "Aku tidak akan pernah menari seumur hidup lagi..."

"Kenapa? Kulihat kau sangat menikmatinya..."

"H-Haaah!? Aku melakukannya hanya karena aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Da dan Xiao! Jadi jangan salah paham!" Aku tertawa mendengar jawabannya. Setiap dia malu akan sesuatu yang ia lakukan, dia berubah menjadi galak dan tidak jujur. Bagian dirinya yang itu mudah sekali ditebak. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Tong membawaku ke sungai?"

"Kau tidak lihat? Kau bisa melihat bulan dari dekat dari sungai itu. Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau ingin ke bulan?" Aku menunjuk air sungai yang memantulkan sosok bulan penuh walaupun sedikit samar dan bergelombang.

"Whoa, tak kusangka Tong masih memikirkan hal itu." Jawabnya diiringi tawa kecil. "Indah sekali ya..." Ia duduk ditepi sungai dan meratapi bulan dari pantulan pada air sungai. Cahaya keperakannya cukup terang dari biasanya.

"Kau sangat menyukai bulan, ya? Kenapa?" Tanyaku sembari duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Bulan penuh sangat indah, ya 'kan? Karena itu selalu mengingatkanku kalau dunia ini walaupun penuh kegelapan, tapi pasti ada cahaya meski sangat kecil dapat menerangi jalan yang ditempuh... Mei pernah mengatakan itu padaku."

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Dia memang sangat mengagumi dan menyayangi mendiang adik kembarnya itu.

Lalu, apakah kali ini aku bisa mengutarakan perasaanku padanya? Kuharap begitu. Karena aku yakin kali ini tak ada gangguan, ditambah aku semakin muak menahan perasaan ini. "Shu, aku pernah bilang untuk bertarung dengan caramu sendiri, bukan?"

"..." Dia tak menjawab, namun ia hanya menatapku dengan wajah lurus. Aku tetap memandang ke arah sungai.

"Bukan hanya saat berada di medan perang. Setiap kau menghadapi sesuatu, kau harus tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri bagaimanapun juga. Aku tetap menerimamu sebagai orang yang terpenting dalam hidupku."

"...Aku tahu. Tapi, aku tidak tahu diriku yang sebenarnya-"

"Bodoh, seharusnya kau sudah tahu. Bersikaplah sebagaimana dirimu yang biasanya. Itu yang terbaik..."

"...'Diriku yang biasanya'?" Ia menatapku penuh pertanyaan, aku menoleh kearahnya. Kuharap aku bisa mendapat jawaban darinya hari ini.

"Ya. Sebelumnya kau mengatakan kalau dirimu itu aneh, kalau kau berpikir demikian... cobalah bertingkah seperti biasanya. Karena dari hal itulah aku menyukaimu, Shu."

Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, lalu tertawa. "Aduh, Ling Tong. Raut wajahmu serius sekali...!"

"Aku memang serius." Dia langsung membeku dan berhenti tertawa. Aku meraih kedua bahunya, aku mengunci penglihatanku pada manik emasnya. Ia berniat untuk berdiri namun aku masih menahan bahunya. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya lari. Memang egois, tapi setidaknya sekali ini saja. "Di masa sulit seperti ini, aku ingin meraih segalanya agar aku tidak menyesal di kemudian hari. Termasuk kau, Shu."

Ia kembali mengedipkan matanya, perlahan wajahnya merona merah hampir menandingi tomat. "...k-kenapa?"

"Apa aku harus memberi alasan? Apa kau tidak merasakan seperti yang kurasakan?"

"...tapi aku ini... aku ini... tidak seperti yang lain! Aku tidak cantik dan manis seperti Qiao bersaudari, aku tidak anggun seperti Nona Bu bahkan aku tidak berpengalaman soal perang seperti Nona Sun... dan... dan..."

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kuucapkan tadi? Aku menyukai sebagaimana dirimu, aku tidak pernah memintamu berubah seperti orang lain."

Ia tertawa paksa. "... t-tapi ... perempuan sepertiku... tidak mungkin... Jangan bercanda, Tong-"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

Matanya terbelalak, kemudian menurunkan kepalanya sambil terus mencerna perkataanku. Tanganku berpindah ke pipinya. "Shu. Sekarang aku sudah memutuskan alasan hidupku."

"...?" Ia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Dulu kau pernah mengatakan bahwa aku akan melindungi semua orang, aku tahu itu mustahil dan tak akan bisa menyelamatkan semuanya. Jadi karena itu, aku sudah memutuskan... aku akan melindungimu sampai kapanpun."

Ia masih membeku, sepatah kata pun sulit keluar dari mulutnya. Kehilangan mencari celah karena takut apa yang akan terjadi nanti. "Kau juga pernah mengatakan kalau kau akan terus berada di sisiku. Sebagai balasannya, aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Aku akan terus menggenggam tanganmu disaat sulit dan membuatmu tertawa lebih dari biasanya. Shu, semua yang telah kau percayakan padaku, aku akan membalasnya beberapa kali lipat." Tanganku berpindah menuju kedua tangan mungilnya dan tersenyum.

"...Tong. T-Tidak adil, a-aku jadi bingung harus menjawab apa." Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar dan pelan. Nampaknya ia sadar dengan rona pada wajahnya sehingga ia tak berani menatapku.

"Kenapa kau harus bingung. Ya atau ya. Mana yang kau pilih?" tanyaku sebelum tertawa pelan.

Ia mengunci penglihatannya ke mata coklatku, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Tong... aku tidak menyangka kalau selama ini... Kita memiliki perasaan yang sama, entah sejak kita bertemu pertama kali, aku tidak tahu. Saat aku berbalas pesan dengan ayah, ia menyuruhku untuk mencaritahu itu sendiri. Bahkan Nona Mei Xujie juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Dulu ibumu mengatakan kalau aku memiliki alasan hidup. Dan sekarang aku tahu jawabannya..." Dengan terbata-bata, ia kembali bertanya. "..a-apa Tong menerima alasan hidupku itu?"

Aku mendengus. "Bodoh, kau sendiri juga menerima seorang pengecut sepertiku. Saat kau mengatakan itu, aku yakin dengan perasaanku ini. Walaupun itu bukan janji bahkan sumpah. Tapi aku percaya kalau itu sungguhan..."

"Tong..." Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. "Sekarang kau bukanlah pengecut, karena kau sudah menggunakan seluruh yang ada pada dirimu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Sebetulnya aku tak peduli dengan dunia ini,... a-aku ingin terus bersamamu, Tong. Jadi mulai sekarang..." Kemudian ia mengeratkan genggaman pada tanganku. "Kita harus berjalan sama-sama ya!" Ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan menyinggungkan senyuman khasnya yang tak pernah berubah.

"Ya, pasti..." Aku melepas tangannya lalu mendekapnya sebelum menghela napas lega. "Akhirnya..." lirihku sembari menenggelamkan wajahku diatas kepalanya. Kubelai rambut biru gelap pendeknya yang lembut.

Ya, akhirnya... Berkat keegoisanku, aku merasa sangat lega. Ini baru permulaan, setiap waktu dan setiap hal yang datang. Aku tidak akan melepasnya, aku tidak akan meninggalkannya sendiri dan akan membuatnya tertawa walaupun dunia ini tak begitu indah.

Saat aku pergi meninggalkan Yuhang, aku sangat menyesal karena tak bisa menggenggam tangannya lagi. Sendirian menghadapi cobaan tanpa ada orang yang berada di sisinya. Sehingga aku membenci diriku yang dulu... tapi bagaimanapun juga...

Aku tak ingin melihatnya menanggung beban sendirian lagi.

Aku tak mau melihatnya menangis sendirian.

Aku juga ingin dia selalu berada di sisiku.

Aku tidak ingin merasakan penyesalan seperti itu untuk kedua kalinya. Ia sudah menemukanku, kesempatan ini tidak akan kulepas sampai kapanpun.

"Tong?"

"Apa?"

Ia meregangkan pelukanku kemudian mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipiku lalu langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku. Aku bisa mendengarnya tertawa kecil. "Ayo kita pulang..."

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N :** Yoshaaa! Romansalay ya rabb, ampuni aku! Lebih dari 4k words, ampuni aku! *teriak gaje sambil antukin kepala ke dinding* Waktu ngetik dibagian scene 'confession', saya dengar lagu Aimer yang judulnya Rokutousei no Yoru. Ohmaigat cocok banget! Kyakyakyakya~

Ehem, as always! Review please! Pretty please! Kalau ada typo langsung saya perbaiki!


	14. A Hole in the Heart

**A/N :** Sebenarnya aku mulai bingung harus lanjutin gimana tapi lanjut aja dah. Btw, mulai bulan ramadhan ini, aku ngetik fic di laptop. Biasanya di android tapi dibawa kakak laki-laki saya. Jadi, saya harus cari waktu yang tepat buat ngetik.

Lalu kayaknya saya lebih suka pake Character POV daripada Normal PoV, lebih tepatnya pakai Ling Tong PoV. Ah, tanpa nasi basi! *salah!* Langsung jawab review yang super cepat! Eike terharu, maafkan hamba yang kelamaan update heu~

 **-erikfinnvladimir**

Blossom : Waduh, GWS ya Joe-san!

An Shu : *malu-malu* T-Terima kasih… Eh, h-hancur? Maksudmu kalau misalnya kami sudah mulai s-s-suami istri, gara-gara aku tidak bisa memasak… rumah tangga kami akan hancur!?

Ling Tong : Kau berpikir terlalu jauh. *sweatdrop* Lalu, sepertinya kau ingin hubungan kita lebih jauh, eh? *senyum sindir*

An Shu : A-A-Apa yang… awawawa—! *gagap*

Ling Tong : Ho… menari dengan Shu? Tarian macam apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh laki-laki dan perempuan…? Lalu apa itu PJ?

Blossom : *joget disco gaje* Inilah yang namanya menari, mas! Yeehaaw!

Ling Tong : *lempar sanjiegun ke Blossom* Mana mungkin aku melakukan tarian menjijikkan itu! Terima kasih sudah mereview!

 **-RosyMiranto18**

Scarlet : Hoho, 2 kingdom... Hebat! Kalau An Shu penampilannya lumayan memuaskan di empires. Tapi kesusahan bikin Xujie di Empires. Tak ada auburn hair dan long ponytail... Huway KOEI. *pundung*

Mei Xujie : *sweatdrop*

Sun Quan : *hiks* Jumlah luka Zhou Tai ada… hm… berapa ya? *hiks* Saking banyaknya aku tidak mau menghitungnya, hahaha! *hiks*

Zhou Tai : *sweatdrop*

Ling Tong : Tuan Sun Quan terlalu banyak minum… *sweatdrop*

Blossom : Nah, duo landak! Kalian ngintip mereka!?

Zhu Ran & Gan Ning : SIAPA YANG LANDAK HAH!?

An Shu : EEEH!? K-Kenapa kalian mengintip kami!? Kenapa kalian berbuat seenaknya!? Dasar tukang intip! Landak! Bodoh!

Zhu Ran & Gan Ning : JANGAN TERLALU CEPAT AMBIL KESIMPULAN!

Scarlet : Aku pernah numpang lewat baca fic itu tapi langsung patah semangat karena gak ada waktu dan banyak chapter *ditampar* Saya usahakan untuk membacanya lain waktu ehehehe. *kena virus pemalas Ling Tong-ditendang* Terima kasih sudah mereview dan sudah memfavoritkan story kami!

 **Disclaimer :** Dynasty Warriors milik KOEI. Plot cerita dan OCs milik saya sendiri.

 **Warning :** Ling Tong x OC (An Shu). OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, sering typo, penulisan gaya bahasa yang tidak baku, suram dan abal. Mulai ada genre Romance. Seperempat disamakan dengan sejarah, seperempat game, dan setengahnya versi saya sendiri. *Nah, maybe* Mohon maaf atas kesalahannya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE!

 **-XXX-**

 **To The Place Where I Belong**

 **Chapter 13**

 **A Hole in the Heart**

 **-XXX-**

Ling Tong POV

 _Aku mengalami mimpi aneh, sebenarnya aku malas memikirkannya tapi tetap saja itu membuatku penasaran._

 _Aku melihat dua An Shu. Shu yang pertama, dia mengenakan seragam perang serta menggenggam senjata emeici. Percikan darah mengotori kulit wajahnya, pakaian serta armornya. Ia berdiri di tanah medan perang yang penuh darah, abu dan prajurit yang sudah tak bernyawa. Tatapannya kosong, aku tak dapat melihat manik emasnya yang berkilauan. Aku pernah melihat sorot matanya yang seperti itu saat perang._

 _Berbeda dengan Shu yang kedua, ia mengenakan gaun hanfu merah yang mencapai ujung kaki. Senyuman cerah serta mata emasnya berkilauan menghiasi wajahnya, sudah jelas ia terlihat bahagia—senyuman yang selalu membuat perasaanku tenang dan damai. Ia berdiri di padang rumput yang tak ternodai oleh darah maupun abu, kulitnya bersih tak seperti Shu yang pertama._

 _Ketika aku memerhatikan sosok kedua Shu itu lebih lama. Selama ini aku ingin dia tersenyum, tapi ia memutuskan untuk memilih jalan yang sama denganku. Sehingga membuat dirinya ternodai oleh kekacauan dunia ini._

 _'_ _Sudah kubilang, bukan? Apapun yang akan terjadi, aku akan terus bersamamu, Ling Tong.'_

 _Dengan lantunan nada suaranya yang lembut, kalimat itu terus menggema di dalam kepalaku. Aku percaya itu. Tapi… Apa itu hal yang baik atau buruk…_

 _Sial, lagi-lagi aku mulai ragu…_

 _'_ _Walaupun malam begitu gelap, bulan akan menerangi jalan yang ditempuh. Semakin kita maju, perlahan cahaya itu akan semakin terang. Bukankah aku pernah berkata seperti itu?'_

 _Jalan yang dipilih pasti sesuatu yang baik maupun buruk datang. Lalu, apa mimpiku ini menandakan bahwa aku harus memilih salah satu jalan diantara dua Shu tersebut? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar bisa membuatnya bahagia?_

 _'_ _Kau sudah tahu jawabannya…'_

 _…_ _Aku—_

 _"...ing Tong! Ling Tong!"_

 **-XXX-**

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menindih tubuhku hingga membuatku bangun seketika dari mimpi. "UAGH!"

"Bagus! Akhirnya sudah bangun!" Kuangkat kepala untuk melihat gadis bersurai biru gelap yang ternyata berada diatas tubuhku. "Matahari sudah terbit, Tong! Sebaiknya kau berhenti membiasakan bangun telat!"

S-Sial! Dia terlalu dekat!

"B-Berisik... biarkan aku tidur!" Aku mengubah posisi tidur dan menutup wajaku dengan bantal.

"Bangun! Bangun! Bangun!" Serunya sambil terus mengguncangkan pundakku, lalu memainkan rambutku sampai kusut, kemudian menggelitik telingaku. Aku mengabaikannya dan meneruskan tidur. "Hmph! Kau masih saja jadi pemalas. Baiklah kalau tidak mau bangun, aku akan mencium pipimu lagi!"

... ...

... Apa aku salah dengar? Kalau itu benar, aku akan menunggunya sampai dia menciumku. Aku kubalas dua kali lipat dan membuatnya malu.

...

... ...

Kenapa dia diam? Bukannya dia bilang dia akan menciumku? "Oi..."

"K-Kenapa kau bangun!? L-Ling Tong t-t-tidak mau dicium olehku!?" Jeritnya terbata-bata malu.

"Tidak, malahan aku menunggumu tapi kau masih belum menciumku. Ada apa?" jelasku sambil menumpukan dagu diatas telapak tangan dan tersenyum sinis.

Rona wajahnya menggelap. "L-Ling Tong bodoh!" Dia langsung berlari keluar kamar.

"…dasar. Dia yang mulai malah malu sendiri." Aku tertawa pelan.

 **-XXX-**

Kami datang ke istana pada siang harinya. Perang berikutnya masih belum ditentukan jadi beberapa jendral ada yang istirahat dan ada pula yang meneruskan pekerjaan. "Akhirnya kita bisa santai!" ucap An Shu sembari menggertakkan lengannya keatas.

"Seharusnya bukan kau yang mengatakan itu. Kalau mau santai bisakah kau berhenti belajar sehari ini saja? Melihatmu saja sudah membuatku bosan."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar itu dari seorang pemalas seperti Ling Tong!" jawab Shu membuang muka.

"Oi…" Padahal perang baru saja selesai dia masih saja belajar. Yah, kurasa itu karena dia tidak punya pekerjaan lain. Terkadang dia belajar memasak di dapur istana atau latihan bersama Tuan Ding Feng. Namun kini ia diberi latihan oleh Tuan Lu Meng mengenai strategi dan sebagainya.

"Aku iri dengan kalian..." sahut Zhu Ran mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau iri hanya karena kami bertarung di medan perang yang penuh dengan serangan api?" tanyaku.

"Tepat sekali!" jerit Zhu Ran histeris.

Mendengar jawabannya langsung membuat tanganku menepuk dahiku. "Ya ampun. Siapa saja tolong hentikan orang ini…!" keluhku.

"Memangnya apa yang keren dari serangan api sih?" tanya Gan Ning.

"Kami bersyukur kau tak datang di Chi Bi, Zhu Ran!" sahut Shu sambil manggut-manggut dan tersenyum lebar yang sudah cukup membuat Zhu Ran jengkel.

"KEJAM! Sungguh kejam! Ucapan kalian benar-benar membakar jiwaku!" bentaknya seraya memegang dada dengan ekspresi yang berlebihan. "Kalau begitu mau kuberitahu apa yang membuat hatiku bergetar oleh serangan api? Baiklah, kalau begitu silakan duduk terlebih dahulu, Tuan-tuan."

"Hei, Tuan baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya An Shu.

"Kurasa kita harus mencari cara untuk menutup mulutnya…" jawabku.

"Kalian kejam sekali! Ahh, api kesedihan yang membakar hatiku semakin membara. Ini sungguh menyakitkan."

"Aku lelah mendengar ocehanmu!" bentakku.

"Yah, tiap orang punya selera masing-masing. Aku mengerti kok." jawab An Shu menepuk bahu Zhu Ran. "Harap saja Tuan Zhu Ran bisa melakukan serangan api pada perang yang akan datang."

"Nona An Shu!" Matanya berbinar-binar dan menggenggam kedua tangan Shu.

"Maaf, tolong lepaskan…" Keringat menurun dari pelipisnya.

"Baiklah! Aku pastikan Nona An Shu ikut melakukan serangan api bersamaku—"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"K-Kenapa!? Bukannya Nona mendukungku!? Ini pengkhianatan!"

An Shu menghela napas, lalu tersenyum paksa. "Sekali-kali bolehlah, aku ingin mencobanya!"

"Oke! Sudah diputuskan, kalau begitu mari aku ajarkan mengenai serangan api yang dahsyat!"

"Ou!" seru Shu mengangkat tangan kanannya seraya meloncat-loncat kecil.

"Serius mau ikutan dengan orang maniak api seperti dia!?"

"Nah, Jendral Ling Tong juga mau ikut?" tawar Zhu Ran.

"Aku tolak dengan senang hati!" Dengan jawaban langsung yang aku berikan sudah cukup membuatnya kecewa, ia duduk di sudut ruangan. "Merepotkan sekali."

Tiba-tiba Shu memekik kecil, tangannya menyentuh bekas luka di pinggangnya. "Aduh… Dasar, baca situasi dong. Padahal lagi semangat belajar…"

"Seharusnya kau tidak banyak bergerak. Ayo, kita temui tabib." Ujarku menghampirinya.

"Eeeh!? Tidak mau! Aku yakin dia pasti menyuruhku untuk istirahat lagi! Membosankan, kau tahu itu!?" jeritnya dengan kekanakan sambil menggoyangkan kedua tangannya keatas kebawah dan menghentakkan kedua kakinya.

"Oi, sudah kubilang jangan banyak bergerak! Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan memaksamu." Aku berjalan semakin dekat namun ia mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding. "Nah, menyerahlah." Ucapku sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Uwaa! Siapa saja tolong aku!" pekiknya ketakutan. "Tuan Zhu Ran, tolong aku!"

"Lho? Kenapa aku?" tanya Zhu Ran bingung. Itu reaksi yang bagus tapi melihat tampang bodohnya, aku jadi ingin memukul wajahnya.

"Hahaha! Sekarang kau juga mulai keras kepala, Ling Tong!" ucap Gan Ning tertawa lebar. Mungkin sebaiknya aku memukul wajah keparat ini.

"Cih. Diam kau, landak busuk." Gerutuku tanpa menoleh kearah mantan bajak laut itu.

"Oke! Tuan Gan Ning, ini misi darurat! Selamatkan Nona ini!" ucap An Shu dengan ekspresi wajah serius yang berlebihan.

"Hah? Kalau aku menolongmu, kau mau memberiku apa, hah?"

"Ng… Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkanmu _mabo doufu_!" tawarnya."Apa tidak ada selain itu?"

"Tidak ada!"

"Heh, tidak ada? Kalau begitu aku tidak menolongmu. Padahal aku mengharapkan lebih dari itu." jawab si landak busuk menaruh telapak tangannya di punggung kepalanya.

"Keparat, apa maksudmu 'lebih dari itu', hah?" sahutku menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Hahaha, aku bercanda! Sekarang aku yakin kalau hubungan kalian itu—"

"U-Uwaaa! Landak bodoh! _Mabo doufu_ buatanku lebih enak dari yang kau kira! Jadi sebaiknya kau menerima itu! Bodoh!" pekik Shu memotong ucapan si landak, jelas sekali ia malu mengakui tentang hubunganku dengan Shu.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau masakan yang kau masak selalu saja penuh dengan warna merah? Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku mual." Jelasku.

"A-Apa salahnya? Merah itu kan Wu!" tanya Shu memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan.

"Bodoh amat! Pokoknya ikut aku atau aku akan menggendongmu!"

"A-A-Ancaman macam apa itu!?" balasnya terbata-bata. Terlihat jelas kulit wajahnya berubah merah, ia semakin panik.\

"Oh? Jadi kau mau kugendong? Baiklah…"

"B-Bodoh! Aku tidak mengatakannya…! Uwaaa! Tuan Ding Feng! Tuan Lu Meng! Tuan Sun Quan!" pekiknya lagi.

"Berisik!"

"An Shu, jangan berteriak." Tuan Lu Meng dan Lu Xun masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil membawa beberapa gulungan. "Tuan Sun Quan bisa mendengarmu." Lanjut Lu Xun.

"Aku memang bermaksud begitu!" jawabnya. "Tuan Lu Meng tolong aku! Aku tidak mau menemui tabib!"

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu lebih baik jika kau memeriksa lukamu lagi? Kalau dibiarkan bisa saja keadaanmu bisa saja semakin memburuk. Lagipula kenapa kau belajar hari ini? Kita baru saja selesai perang, seharusnya kau gunakan waktu ini untuk istirahat." Ujar Lu Meng.

"Uuuh… Tidak ada yang memihakku." Keluh An Shu.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih, bodoh." Jawabku sambil langsung menggendongnya. "Kau bisa bermalas-malasan di rumah…"

"Uwaaa! J-Jangan! Jalanmu lambat banget! Aku bisa jalan sendiri, cepat turunkan aku!" ledeknya sambil menggoyangkan kedua kakinya.

"Ah begitu!? Baiklah aku minta maaf karena terlalu lambat! Terserah. kau memang bisa jalan sendiri. Tapi kali ini, aku yang keras kepala!" Amarahku sudah meletup-letup berkat mereka. Lalu aku dan Shu keluar dari ruangan. "Permisi."

Saat berjalan keluar, Shu tiba-tiba diam. Ia tak mau berkontak mata denganku, poninya menghalangi sehingga aku tak bisa melihatnya. "S-Setidaknya jangan menggendongku, mereka akan curiga k-kalau…"

"Kalau apa? Memangnya hal itu buruk?"

"B-Bukan itu maksudku... hanya saja itu… memalukan." Jawabnya pelan.

"Memalukan apanya? Kau malu karena aku ini kekas—"

"Uwaaa! Jangan bicara keras-keras!" pekiknya sambil menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangannya. "Bukan itu maksudku… uhhh… sudah! Duh, jangan membahas itu lagi!" Lalu ia menurunkan tangannya.

Aku mendengus. "Wajahmu merah, manis sekali. Ternyata saat mengerjaimu rasanya sangat menyenangkan."

"H-Hush!" Ia membuang muka sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

 **-XXX-**

Setelah mengunjungi tabib dan diberi ramuan, kami langsung pulang. "Kenapa Ling Tong mengendongku lagi!? Aku tidak akan lari jadi turunkan aku!"

"Ah? Jangan khawatir, kau ringan jadi aku bisa membawamu dengan mudah."

"Bukan itu masalahnya!"

Shu tiba-tiba berhenti mengoceh, pandangannya mengarah ke anak perempuan yang duduk di tepi sungai dan membawa sebuah boneka. Sedangkan di sisi lain, anak-anak yang lain sedang asyik bermain boneka. Sepertinya mereka tidak mengajak anak yang sendirian itu bermain. Shu memang mudah sekali bergaul bahkan pada orang yang tidak ia kenal terutama anak-anak.

"Kau mau berbicara dengannya?"

"Um! Turunkan aku. Ini bisa jadi kesempatan besarku untuk melarikan diri."

"Heh, lihat saja nanti. Entah kau memang bisa lari dariku." Dengusku sambil menurunkannya.

"Hmph!" Shu berjalan menghampiri anak itu lalu duduk disampingnya. "Kenapa kau tidak bermain dengan mereka?"

"Ah…um…" Pandangannya berpindah kearah Shu lalu kembali ke boneka kelincinya. Jahitan pada bagian telinga, tangan dan yang lain sudah putus. "Bonekaku rusak. Aku takut kalau mereka bilang bonekaku jelek…"

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu kakak akan menjahitkannya!"

"Eh? Tapi..."

"Ah! Atau kakak bisa membuatkan yang baru lho!"

Anak perempuan itu berkedip tak karuan lalu tersenyum lebar. "Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja! Besok bonekanya akan terlihat lebih imut, jadi serahkan pada kakak!" Ia menyingsing lengan bajunya dan tersenyum bangga.

"T-Tapi… kakak tidak perlu membuat yang baru jadi…" ucap anak itu pelan seraya memberikan boneka kelincinya.

"Oi oi, jangan terlalu banyak bekerja atau lukamu bertambah parah."

"Ah… terima kasih atas perhatiannya tapi kau membuat anak ini jadi takut denganmu." Ucapnya sambil memeluk anak perempuan itu.

"Eh? Kakak sedang sakit?"

"Jangan khawatir, jangan khawatir! Kakak sangat mahir menjahit jadi pasti akan baik-baik saja!" hiburnya sambil memutar-mutar kepalanya di pipi anak itu.

"Kakak itu pembohong." Celetuk anak perempuan itu mengarahkan telunjuknya kearahku.

"Hebat. Aku dibenci oleh anak kecil…"

"Ling Tong memang orang yang bertindak sebelum berpikir ya~"

"Sungguh?" tanya anak itu.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan si landak keparat!"

 **-XXX-**

Sesampainya di rumah, An Shu langsung memperbaiki boneka kelinci milik anak tadi di kamarnya sambil mengunyah roti madu di mulutnya. "Oi, makan dulu. Menjahitnya nanti saja." Ia menjawabku hanya dengan gelengan kepala, ia sangat serius memperbaiki boneka itu.

Aku pindah duduk dibelakangnya dan menaruh lenganku di sekitar perutnya lalu menumpukan daguku diatas kepalanya. "Hei! Jangan ganggu aku!" ucapnya setelah menaruh rotinya diatas piring.

"Aku bosan melihatmu menjahit, bisakah kau lakukan ini lain kali?"

"Wah wah, ternyata nak Ling Tong sedang bosan, benar?" tanya gadis itu seraya meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Memang."

"Kalau begitu bantu aku menjahit!" ucapnya dengan nada riangnya.

"Menjahit bukan keahlianku. Lagipula aku sedang malas mengerjakan sesuatu…"

"Dasar, sebaiknya kau hentikan kebiasaan malasmu itu." Dengan jawaban itu, kami berdua terdiam. Tanganku masih menahan tubuhnya yang kecil dan rapuh, lalu aku menenggelamkan wajahku di belakang bahunya. Gadis bersurai biru gelap itu sedikit kaget dan mengeluarkan suara jeritan yang sangat kecil. "L-Ling Tong, geli…"

"Shu…"

"… y-ya?"

"Aku mengalami mimpi aneh…"

"Eh?" Tangannya berhenti bekerja, kepalanya menoleh kearahku.

Aku terdiam sejenak lalu bertanya. "…kau benar-benar akan bersamaku 'kan?"

Ia terdiam sejenak lalu tertawa kecil. "Bukan 'akan', tapi 'selalu'. Ada apa sih?"

"Aku dan ayahku mengabdi pada Tuan Sun Quan untuk mengikuti beliau meraih mimpinya. Tapi sejak ayah sudah tiada, dan hanya kau yang bisa kupercayai. Apa benar aku harus meneruskan posisiku sebagai jendral?"

Ia menaruh boneka itu diatas pahanya lalu menyentuh tanganku. "Itu pilihanmu."

"Aku tahu itu…"

"Ling Tong, apa kau mau melarikan diri?"

"… melarikan diri?"

"Ling Tong pernah bilang ingin meneruskan kewajiban Paman Cao 'kan? Kalau begitu lakukan."

"Aku tahu…!" jawabku lagi, aku tak sengaja meninggikan nada suaraku. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri di dalam kepala karena mungkin aku sudah melukai perasaannya.

"Lalu ada apa?" Nada suaranya tak berubah.

"…aku tidak ingin terlibat perang."

"…kenapa?"

"Aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu." Bisikku sembari mengeratkan pelukan. Dadaku terasa begitu berat ketika mengatakannya.

"…" Lagi-lagi ia terdiam, lalu melepas sentuhan pada tubuhnya. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya agar bisa menghadap ke arahku. "Jangan katakan itu, bodoh." Tangan kecilnya menepuk pelan pipiku. "Kau mau membuang kepercayaan Tuan Sun Quan dan jendral lainnya selama ini?" Kuangkat kepalaku untuk berkontak mata dengan manik emasnya. Ia tidak tersenyum, namun wajahnya tidak terlihat marah, kecewa atau pun senang. Matanya seolah-olah memaksaku untuk memberikan semua yang menganggu pikiranku.

"Apapun jalan yang Tong pilih, pasti ada banyak cara agar aku dan kau bahagia di dunia ini. Walaupun kita kesulitan memikirkan bagaimana mencari caranya, aku percaya bahwa kita akan bahagia walaupun satu detik pun. Itu sudah menjadi momen yang sangat berharga bagiku." Sepasang tangannya yang kecil lalu berpindah ke tangan kananku, ia memejamkan mata dan tersenyum kecil. "Tapi, kalau Ling Tong benar-benar tidak ingin terlibat. Aku akan menghormati keputusanmu, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Sudah kubilang 'kan?"

Berpikir bagaimana ucapannya selalu menolongku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Dan juga dia tidak akan pernah bahagia. "Ling Tong, saat kau bilang bahwa kau ingin membahagiakanku, aku sangat senang. Dulu kau telah menyelamatkanku, jadi kali ini aku juga akan menyelamatkanmu. Aku ingin membalas kebaikanmu dulu."

Telapak tanganku meraih wajahnya lalu merasakan kelembutan kulit putih gadis itu. "Bodoh. Aku tidak pernah minta untuk membalas kebaikanku. Aku hanya ingin memintamu untuk terus berjalan bersamaku, apapun yang terjadi." Lalu kutempelkan dahiku dengan dahinya. "Mungkin selama ini aku takut hanya karena dunia ini akan mengubah dirimu. Karena keadaan sulit seperti ini, aku tak ingin kau akan menjauh dariku."

"…begitu." Jawabnya dengan senyuman lebar. "Kau terlalu khawatir, Ling Tong!" ucapnya sambil menepuk pipiku lagi diiringi tawa kecil yang sudah membuang keraguanku. "Sebenarnya aku berpikir begitu."

Selama ini aku selalu kesulitan membaca pikirannya, tapi ia juga memikirkan hal yang sama denganku? Rasa takut dan keraguanku sama dengan yang ia pikirkan? Setiap keputusan yang kupilih dan semua kata-kata yang menenangkan perasaanku, apa aku bisa mempercayainya?

"Tapi kau tahu? Keputusan yang kau pilih, semuanya tidak akan sia-sia."

"Tidak akan sia-sia…?"

"Um… dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Apa aku bisa mempercayai itu?"

Ia melebarkan senyumannya. "Aku ingin Ling Tong mempercayainya… dan percaya padaku." Mataku terkunci pada iris emasnya, kuraih tangan kecil yang berada di pipiku.

Berkat ia menyelamatkanku untuk ke sekian kalinya, akhirnya aku menemukan jawaban dari mimpi yang menganggu pikiranku. Kedua Shu yang kulihat di mimpiku itu, An Shu tetaplah An Shu. Mereka berdua sama, tak ada bedanya, dirinya yang ingin kubuat bahagia. Aku juga tidak akan membuang kepercayaan Tuan Sun Quan yang telah tumbuh selama ini, begitu pula rekan-rekanku yang juga mengikuti beliau untuk mencapai ambisinya. Dengan begitu, lama atau sebentar dunia ini akan damai. Aku pasti bisa membuat Shu tertawa lebih dari biasanya.

Akan kupastikan untuk tidak menyesali keputusanku kali ini.

 **-XXX-**

Keesokan harinya, Shu langsung memberikan boneka kelinci yang sudah selesai ia jahit. "Ini dia, sudah selesai!"

Anak perempuan itu tersenyum senang. "Wah, hebat! Mao terlihat manis sekali dari sebelumnya!"

"Oh? jadi namanya Mao?"

"Ya!" Anak itu mengangguk kencang.

"Namanya bagus!" puji An Shu diiringi tawa. Anak perempuan itu ikut tertawa, namun berhenti ketika ia melihat teman-temannya bermain.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi bermain bersama mereka?" tanyaku.

"Eh? Ah… aku…"

"Ling Tong, kau membuatnya takut." Sindirnya.

"Jangan membuatku seperti orang jahat, bodoh." gerutuku sambil menyentil dahi Shu.

"Kalau aku bermain dengan mereka, mereka pasti akan marah…" gumam anak itu merangkul bonekanya dengan erat.

An Shu mengurut keningnya lalu tersenyum pada anak itu. "Memangnya mereka pernah bilang begitu?" tanya Shu setelah berlutut di depan anak itu.

"Ng… tidak…" Ia menggeleng.

"Nah, jadi tidak masalah 'kan? Lihat, Mao sudah terlihat manis jadi kau pasti bisa bermain dengan mereka!" hibur Shu sambil mengelus kepala anak perempuan itu. "Pertama-tama, kamu harus menyapa mereka dan tersenyum! Setelah itu, lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan."

Anak perempuan itu mengedipkan matanya, lalu kembali meratapi teman-temannya. "Baiklah!" Ia langsung berlari kearah teman-temannya. "Kakak, terima kasih ya!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

An Shu ikut melambaikan tangan dan meratapi anak itu yang akhirnya bisa bermain sama-sama. "Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai anak kecil."

"Apa aku terlihat begitu? Tapi kalau Ling Tong sepertinya tidak bisa berteman anak kecil." Candanya, ia menaruh ujung telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Mungkin mereka berpikir kalau Ling Tong itu menakutkan!"

"Ha? Apa yang membuatku seperti itu?" Aku mengacak rambutnya dan tertawa pelan.

"Uwaaa! S-Soalnya Ling Tong sangat tinggi! Sejak aku datang kesini, itu selalu menganggu pikiranku, padahal jarak umur kita hanya satu tahun!" Jelasnya.

"Ah, begitukah. Terserah." jawabku singkat sambil mengurut kening.

"Yah, aku tidak membencinya kok! Soalnya kalau Ling Tong tinggi, aku bisa menginjak bahumu lalu memanjat pohon yang lebih besar!"

"Apa-apaan itu…" Mendengar jawaban singkat dariku, ia tertawa lebar. Aku selalu ingin dia memasang wajah ceria seperti itu, satu detik saja aku tak mau mengalihkan perhatianku. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat dadaku terasa lebih ringan.

"Aku bersyukur telah bertemu denganmu, Shu." Gumamku.

 **-XXX-**

 **To Be Continued**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N :** Ahh, Ling Tong lagi tsukkomi mode on—*abaikan* Kuota habis orz. Tapi cuma bisa OL dari tengah malam sampai jam enam pagi. Kalau ada yang typo atau kesalahan lainnya, jangan ragu untuk memberitahu saya~ Jadi plis review!


End file.
